Deep in the Ocean
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: AU. Yugi is a merman prince, happily in love with a villager Yami. The King and Queen have no problem with their romance, but when a prince from another ocean has to court Yugi so their kingdoms unite... 'something problematic this way comes'YxYY RxByaoi
1. Unite the Kingdoms?

Nekogal: And as I told you people, here is my next story. I already wrote 5 chapters in a notebook so I think I will update frequently compared to Looking for my True Love.

I didn't want to make the common story of a merman, a human, falling in love, being apart… and you get the rest. I tried something a bit different.

So now, please Yugi the warnings.

Yugi: sure. **Warnings: yaoi, mpreg in later chapters, and definitely a lemon.**

Nekogal: Enjoy first chapter!

* * *

A young merman swam outside the palace, wearing a cloak to cover his face hoping that by hiding people wouldn't bow; the only part of his body that was noticed was his amethyst tail. He kept swimming, getting the odd gazes of some other mermans and mermaids, but did his best to ignore it.

Until he reached a small house he stopped, and knocked on the door. In just a second a merman with long crimson tail opened the door, he had tri colored spiky hair, golden bangs falling on his face and coming up his hair, he had beautiful crimson eyes with mature features, and had pale skin.

"Hi Yami" Greeted the young merman hiding under the cloak.

Yami chuckled and removed the cloak to give him a tender kiss, after they broke Yami smiled "Hi Yugi"

Yugi had the same hair as Yami's except for the bangs going up his hair, and that he had a small bang falling on his forehead; compared to Yami he had innocent features and had big, bright amethyst eyes. Not just that but he was wearing a small crown.

"I missed you so much" Said Yami as he held Yugi's hand and swam to the surface.

When they reached the surface both stayed under the dock.

"It was just a meeting Yami, just common routine" Answered Yugi as Yami wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

Yami nodded "I know, I know. But it kills me from inside to be away from you" He said and wrapped his tail around Yugi's possessively. Yugi purred and kissed Yami lightly.

They stayed silent in the same position, enjoying the other's existence; until Yami broke it "So, what did the King say?" He asked curiously.

"Well, he is glad that we are together and that I'm happy with you. But…"

Yami raised an eyebrow "But?"

Yugi sighed "A prince from another ocean will come and try to court me, so our kingdoms unite"

At hearing those words Yami roared and held Yugi tighter "But you are mine… can't your father stop this?"

Yugi shook his head sadly "No, this was settled months before we were together" He explained.

Yami sighed and kissed Yugi's neck "But what about if he tries to take you? I don't want you to get hurt my angel"

Yugi shook his head "I won't let him do that to me. You are the one that will, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but some day" He said with soft words.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi passionately. Yugi moaned and opened his mouth willingly. Yami explored every single inch of the moist cavern, tasting the sweet flavor of the other's saliva.

They pressed their lips harder and held each other tighter, pressing their bodies together.

"Ejem"

Interrupted someone.

Yami groaned in annoyance when they broke the kiss, and saw Ryou, one of Isis' students, grinning at them. Ryou had white long hair, brown chocolate eyes and his tail of the same color, a bit longer than Yugi's.

Yugi smiled and waved at Ryou "Hi Ryou, what's up?"

Ryou waved back "The King wants to see you Yugi"

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes frustrated "What is it this time?"

"He said he wants to talk to you about the arrangement of the prince coming here to court you" Ryou answered.

"I thought so" Said Yugi, then he turned at Yami "I guess you want to come don't you?"

Yami nodded "If it is no problem"

"Well then Yugi, just follow me, your father is waiting at his study" And then he swam back to the water, being followed by Yugi and Yami.

The three soon reached the palace, and they were let in as soon as the guards saw Yugi. Ryou led Yugi and Yami to the study, when they arrived he bowed and left.

Yugi knocked on the door, and when he heard a 'come in' both came inside.

Yugi's father, Kano, was waiting for them sitting on a chair with his desk in front of him. He had green eyes, dark hair and a green tail as well, he was also wearing a crown, bigger than Yugi's.

"Hi father" Said Yugi nervously.

Yami bowed "Nice to see you again your majesty"

Kano approached them and smiled at both "I've noticed that you two are very happy together, and I certainly have no problem with it. But still, as I told you before Yugi, prince Kek will come and try to court you so our kingdoms unite"

Yugi sighed and nodded "I know that father"

"I wanted to let you know Yugi, that he will stay for a month here at the palace. If he fails it's no problem, but you needed to know just to be ready. He'll arrive tomorrow"

Yugi nodded sadly "Ok father. Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

The King nodded "Yes, but I'd like to talk to Yami for a moment"

Yami looked at Yugi nervously having no idea what he was going to be told; Yugi gave him a kiss in the cheek for support and then left.

"Yami" Said the King.

"Yes your majesty?"

From his desk the King took out a box and gave it to Yami "I believe you'll need this soon"

Yami opened the box and widened his eyes at seeing a silver necklace with a moon having an emerald "Your majesty, do you believe I'm the one that should give Yugi this necklace?"

The King nodded "Yes, that necklace means you'd be courting my son, and when everyone else sees it they won't try anything on Yugi"

"But, shouldn't Prince Kek be the one to try court Yugi?"

Kano smirked "That's right"

Yami stared confused at the King, but then smiled "Thank you your majesty" He bowed and left the room.

"Hey Yugi guess what-" He didn't finish the sentence at seeing Yugi wasn't there. But still, he knew where he would be.

Yami swam out from the palace, and took the box with the necklace to his home; then he swam a bit away from the kingdom, getting closer to the surface as he went further.

Soon Yami could see the small island in front of him from under the water. He gave a strong jump on the air, and in those brief seconds, he was able to see Yugi looking at the sky laying down on the sand.

Yami smiled and kept swimming towards the island. Being close enough then he came out from the water so half of his body was on the sand, still being unnoticed.

He stroked gently some of Yugi's scales, getting the attention of the smaller.

Yugi purred and glanced at Yami "Hi Yami, what are you doing here?" He asked, and returned his gaze to the sky.

Yami sat next to him and caressed his hair softly "I think I am the one that should be asking that"

"Oh"

Yami sighed worried "Is there something bothering you?"

Yugi closed his eyes "Well…" He looked at Yami again "I actually came here to think about prince Kek coming and try to court me" He confessed.

Yami softened his eyes and held Yugi's hand "You don't have to worry about it, we've been together for long time and nothing can change that"

Yugi nodded "I know that. But what is worrying me, is what he will try to do to make me fall for him. I mean, he could try anything, and what about if he endangers you?" He sat up and looked at Yami with worried eyes "I don't want anything bad happen to you"

Yami smiled and gave him a fast kiss "I assure you, nothing bad will happen to me"

Yugi looked at Yami deep in the eyes, and saw the honesty been reflected in them. Yugi sighed defeated and nodded "Ok"

Yami smiled wider "Glad to hear it"

Soon, Yami noticed the sun was setting down "We better get going, is getting late"

Yugi nodded and both jumped back in the water, going back to the palace.

* * *

Nekogal: Well there you go. Oh and also, I'd like to apologize if this story is similar to another one someone else wrote. It was not my intention to be a copycat. Please review and give me your opinions!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	2. The Prince Arrives

Nekogal: I wanted to update today because it's my last day of spring break *sob* well, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters, I only own this plot. Enjoy second chap!

* * *

Both swam through the window of Yugi's room and came inside, feeling tired of swimming all the way back to the palace.

Yugi's room had the walls blue and so was ceiling, the floor was white and the sheets of his bed were red. Yugi sat on his bed and sighed "What a long day"

Yami sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him "Then I suggest you rest"

Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked at him "But, can you stay with me tonight?" He asked innocently.

Yami smiled "I wouldn't like to cause any trouble here"

"Yami, you know you are always welcome here in the palace, so you can stay any time you want as long as you want" He said sounding rather tired.

Knowing that he couldn't change Yugi's mind, he nodded in agreement and sighed defeated "Ok then, I'll stay with you"

Yugi smiled and laid on the bed, feeling how Yami did too. Yami covered their bodies with the sheets and wrapped his tail around Yugi's possessively and held the body of his lover in a warm embrace.

Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to Yami's body, soon both falling asleep.

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and giggled at feeling Yami licking his neck tenderly. He looked at his side and faced a pair of bright crimson eyes staring right back at him "Good morning" Yugi moaned.

Yami kissed his cheek "Good morning"

Yugi yawned and tried to sit up, but wasn't able to at feeling Yami's arms and tail around him "Um, Yami, could you please let go? I want to get some breakfast, if you don't mind"

Yami groaned and let go of him "Fine, I don't want you to die of starve. But I still don't like the idea of letting you go, because of that prince coming and try to court you" He mumbled.

Yugi smiled and chuckled "You are hopeless Yami. You know that I belong to you and no one else" Yugi assured him.

Yami returned the smile "That's good to hear"

Yugi chuckled and gave him a kiss in the cheek, then he swam out of the room, being followed next by Yami.

* * *

Both arrived to breakfast and sat on the table to join Yugi's parents. When some servants brought them food, both lovers began to eat.

"Yugi" Said Amara, Yugi's mother. She had red long hair with small golden bangs falling on her forehead, she had Yugi's same skin color, light purple eyes and so was her tail.

Yugi swallowed his food and looked at her "Yes mother?"

She looked at him sadly "Prince Kek will arrive soon. So you better get ready, and please try to be polite although you don't like the idea of him coming"

Yugi sighed and kept eating, giving a nod as an answer; feeling how Yami held his hand in support under the table.

* * *

After breakfast, the guards informed about the arrival of Prince Kek, knowing that the family had to greet him after his long journey.

Kano, Amara and Yugi were in the throne room, waiting for the guards to lead the Prince there.

Unfortunately Yami was forced to wait in Yugi's room because he wasn't of the royal family, and his presence wasn't required at the throne room.

Yugi sighed when he saw a merman with white short hair, a small crown, blue piercing eyes and tail of the same color swim inside the room, and bowed before them; he was Prince Kek.

"It's good to see you, your majesty" Said Kek, he had a calm voice.

The King nodded "It's good to see you too prince, I hope you had a safe journey"

"I did your majesty" Affirmed Kek. He looked at Yugi and then grinned "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Yugi" He said bowing again.

Yugi gulped nervously, and gave a fake smile "It's nice to meet you too Prince Kek" He said nervously.

"I really do hope that our kingdoms unite in the future" Kek said, feeling quite confident.

"S-So do I" Lied Yugi.

Kek smirked inwardly at seeing the cute and innocent personality of Yugi. He sure was a good catch.

"Well then Prince Kek" Said Amara "Our servants will take you to your room, where you'll stay there for the next month"

Kek nodded "Thank you your majesty"

Then two guards came and bowed, before leaving to lead Kek to his room.

When the prince was gone, Yugi sighed of relief. He turned at his parents and looked at them worriedly "I don't know if this is a good idea. I noticed he seemed to be rather… exited"

Amara sighed, already expecting this "Don't worry Yugi. You just need to hang on a month and he'll be gone. Remember we tried to stop this, but it was settled long time ago and there was nothing we could do"

Yugi sighed and nodded "I know. I guess I just have to hold on. Besides I have no doubt that Yami won't leave my side with Kek around"

Kano nodded "Indeed"

"Well" Yugi stood up "I better get going, Yami gets worried very easily" When he received a nod from his parents Yugi swam away.

* * *

Yami waited inside the room, sitting on the bed. He was growing very impatient and feared that something happened to Yugi. He bit his lower lip nervously, but then sighed in relief at seeing the door opened, but frowned at seeing it wasn't Yugi.

In front of him, was Prince Kek.

"Can I help you?" Asked rather annoyed Yami.

Kek shook his head "You do realize you are talking to a prince right?"

Yami groaned "I believe I made a question first" He said huffily.

Kek grinned, he liked Yami's attitude. "My apologies. And I'm sorry, I confused my room with this one"

"Then I suggest you go to your room, your majesty" He hissed.

Kek smirked and left.

Yami groaned in annoyance and laid on the bed frustrated "I can't believe that bastard will try to court my beautiful angel" He grunted "He doesn't deserve him, Yugi is way too beautiful for him"

"You think so?" Asked a sweet voice.

Yami looked up and smiled at seeing a blushing Yugi coming inside the room "Of course I do" Answered Yami smiling "You are more beautiful than universe itself"

Yugi blushed more, and held his cheeks like wanting to stop the blush "Yami, please stop, you make me blush"

Yami swam next to him and held his waist to pull him closer towards his body "You look cute when you blush. So cute that I'd like to eat you with kisses" He purred.

Yugi blushed madly and 'eeped'.

At the reaction of his lover Yami laughed and gave him a short kiss "You know that kiss every single inch of your body is something I love to do Yugi" He whispered softly.

Yugi smiled still blushing.

"So" Continued Yami "How did it go?"

Yugi sighed "Well I still don't like the idea of Kek being here but, I guess a month isn't that long"

Yami smiled "That's the spirit. Now, would you like to go to our usual spot?"

Yugi nodded "That would be good"

Both held their hands and swam out through the window.

* * *

Kek watched through the window of his room how Yami and Yugi swam to the surface holding hands, smiling at each other.

The prince grinned "As I expected, that guy and the prince are lovers" He turned around and smirked at two figures that were sitting on the bed "Otogi, Anzu"

Anzu sighed "What now?"

"I want you to make that guy go away from the prince" He ordered.

"Of course we will" Said Otogi willingly.

Anzu rolled her eyes and looked at Otogi "Otogi I love you, but can't you just let the prince do this himself?"

"Shut up! This is a thing of honor!" Answered Otogi angrily.

Anzu giggled "You look cute when you are angry"

Otogi blushed "What?"

Kek just crossed his arms and looked at the window trying to ignore their weird discussion, and watched how Yami and Yugi reached the surface.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go everybody! Oh, and just to let you know, Anzu is not that evil, she is just helping because Otogi is. So please review and give your opinions!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	3. The human Bakura

Nekogal: Here's the nest update, thanks for your lovely reviews. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Sorry if Bakura is a bit OOC, but remember he is only nice with Ryou in most fics. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi giggled and squirmed as Yami tickled his sides mercilessly "Y-Yami! St-Stop!"

Yami smirked "Then say it"

"Ok, ok! Y-You win! You win!" He said between his laughing.

Yami smiled and stopped his actions planting a kiss on Yugi's nose "It wasn't that hard was it?"

Yugi just chuckled and sat on the sand, leaning his head against Yami's shoulder "I love you, you know that?"

Yami smiled "I do. And I love you too" He gave him a soft kiss and pushed him back softly on the sand.

Yugi purred when Yami wrapped his tail and arms around him, and snuggled closer to his lover.

"So" Said Yami breaking the silence "What do you um, think about Prince Kek?" He asked not feeling confident.

Yugi chuckled expecting this from Yami "Well, honestly Yami, I think he is handsome" Yami gulped "But I don't like him, he is no match for you, and he seems to be a bastard"

Yami smirked "Really?" He asked even though he already met Kek.

Yugi nodded "Yeah, it was something I could see on his face. And even though he wasn't a bastard, you are way more handsome than him. Because, he doesn't have stunning crimson eyes, a warm comforting smile, a deep and strong voice" Yugi blushed "And you are too sweet, and I doubt someone can compare with you on that"

Yami smiled at the compliments "Thank you Yugi. But you know I'm sweet with you because you are even more"

Yugi blushed more "Y-You see? You're being sweet right now"

Yami laughed "I guess I can't help it. But still, I know you love it" He said and kissed Yugi.

Blushing even more, Yugi nodded.

Yami chuckled and attacked Yugi's neck with kisses.

* * *

"Great work Ryou" Said Isis after seeing Ryou's progressing at healing wounds "You may go for today"

Ryou nodded "Thank you" He said and then swam out from the healing chambers hurriedly.

* * *

After some good make out both Yami and Yugi laid on he sand snuggled with each other. Yugi looked at the ocean briefly and then widened his eyes surprised at seeing a figure not very far away swimming on the surface.

Yugi stared at it and then sat up at realizing… "Hey Yami"

Yami sat up next to him "Yes?"

Yugi pointed to the figure "Look, it's Ryou"

Yami turned at the figure he was pointing, and when he saw the long white hair he realized it really was Ryou "Where is he going?" He asked, noticing he was swimming towards the beach.

"I don't know" Answered Yugi "But if he is near the beach he might get in trouble. Let's follow him"

Yami nodded and both jumped in the water, and followed Ryou who was some meters away.

* * *

Ryou swam faster as he approached the beach, and smiled at seeing what he was expecting. He hid behind a rock and sighed dreamily as he watched a human teen, similar to him with stronger features, same hair but a little more rebel, and brown chocolate eyes, fishing on a small boat.

Ryou smiled wider and kept staring at him, having no idea he was being watched.

* * *

Yami and Yugi hid on the water and peeked through the surface far enough to not be noticed by Ryou.

Yugi smiled understanding what it meant, but Yami looked with confusion at the scene "I still don't get it, what is he doing?" He asked whispering.

Yugi chuckled and turned at Yami "Don't you get it silly? Ryou is in love" He explained.

Yami raised an eyebrow still confused "In love? With a human? That's just crazy"

Yugi sighed "It is not, you know that at first Ryou said it was crazy that you fell in love with a prince" He smiled "And look at us now, we are together and deeply in love" He said and held Yami's hand.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi "I guess you're right. But, should we do something to help him out?"

"Maybe not yet. We'll see how things go and if nothing changes then we help him"

Yami nodded "Ok then, we should leave Ryou by now" Then both swam away.

* * *

Ryou watched amazed how the teen took off his shirt because of the sun to reveal a strong chest. Ryou blushed and noticed the shirt had fallen in the water "Oh no, his shirt" Ryou whispered and swam to get it, he dived down and took hold of it before it went too deep in the ocean. Ryou swam back to the surface being next to the boat "Um, excuse me" He called shyly.

The teen searched for the voice, when he saw Ryou's face he yelped and stepped back a little of surprise, but when he saw Ryou's face better he softened his eyes and sat down to be facing him "Hi"

Ryou blushed "Um, I found this and I… I-I thought it was yours" He said and gave the wet shirt to the teen "S-Sorry it is all wet"

The teen shook his head and took his shirt "It's ok, it will get dry later. Thanks"

Ryou blushed more "Your welcome"

"So what is your name?" He asked kindly.

"Um, R-Ryou" He said shyly.

The teen chuckled "Nice to meet you Ryou. My name is Bakura"

Ryou smiled "Nice to meet you too Bakura"

"I've never met someone that liked to swim so far from the shore. Do you like swimming?"

Ryou chuckled nervously "Y-Yes, a lot"

Bakura smiled warmly "That's nice"

Ryou blushed "And um, do you come here often?"

Bakura nodded "Yes, I usually come fishing but, I also come here to find something fantastic"

Ryou raised an eyebrow "Fantastic?"

Bakura nodded "Yes, when I was young my mom usually told me bedtime stories about mermaids and mermans hiding in the ocean" He looked at the ocean and smiled "She said that they were beautiful creatures and I have always dreamed to meet one. When she pasted away I lived by myself and decided to at least see one of those wonderful creatures. That is all I need in my life"

Ryou softened his eyes and bit his lip nervously "Really?"

Bakura nodded and returned his gaze at Ryou "Yeah, but, you don't think I'm crazy right? Do you believe in mermaids and mermans too?"

Ryou smiled "Of course I do" He held bakura's hand lightly "I can even tell you that you might see one soon"

Bakura brightened his eyes in joy and smiled "You think so?"

Ryou nodded, and then realized the sun was setting down "Um, I, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow I guess"

Bakura nodded "Until tomorrow then"

Ryou waved at him, then he gave a strong jump in the air and swam back to the ocean.

Bakura widened his eyes in shock and opened his mouth amazed "W-What did just happen?"

* * *

Yugi laid in the bed of his room after a tiring afternoon, Yami said that he'd better go home because it was late, so the young prince was by himself.

Yugi looked at the ceiling and wondered what could happen between Ryou and that young teen. He sighed, he just hoped everything went fine.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Answered Yugi mindlessly, thinking it might be a servant.

But when the door was opened, he widened his eyes and sat up with an expression of shock of his face "Prince Kek?"

* * *

Please review!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	4. By force

Nekogal: Well, it's not my fault that I get bored very easily ok? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy chap 4!

* * *

Kek smiled innocently and closed the door behind, he approached to Yugi and sat next to him, holding something behind his back "Hi Yugi"

Yugi looked at him a little annoyed and flinched "Prince Kek, shall I remind you have to talk to me with respect? He hissed.

Kek chuckled "My apologies, but, I thought you'd have no problem with it since we would be courting soon" He said and took out the moon necklace.

Yugi gasped "The moon necklace? Prince I certainly have no intentions of you courting me!"

Kek grinned "But we are made for each other. Destiny brought us together" He said as he moved closer to Yugi.

"Prince, I suggest you leave me alone, now" He said warningly.

Kek groaned and held Yugi's wrist fiercely eliciting a cry of pain from Yugi; then he placed the necklace around Yugi's neck by force "You will be my mate want it or not" He growled.

Yugi slapped him and took the necklace off his neck throwing it to the floor, he forced his wrist away from Kek's grip and swam out through the window.

* * *

Yami swam towards his house tiredly, he just wanted to sleep right now very badly. Too bad for him, he had to wait more to sleep.

"Hey you" Said a male voice behind him.

Yami groaned inwardly, he turned around and lifted an eyebrow at seeing a merman and a mermaid looking at him strangely.

"Um, can I help you?" Asked Yami.

The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "Otogi, we don't have to do this. I mean, look at him, he is so cute!"

'_Cute?'_ Thought Yami confused.

Otogi groaned "Shut up Anzu. This is a matter of pride!"

Anzu sighed "Whatever"

"Um, I have to go, I don't have time to deal with you" Yami said and swam away.

Otogi groaned and swam in front of him, not letting him go any further "I don't think so. Anzu, help me tie him up!"

"What?!" Said Yami alarmed.

Anzu shook her head "No way, I may break one of my nails! I think you can handle it on your own" She answered, not caring at all.

Otogi widened his eyes "What's wrong with you?!"

By this point of the conversation Yami knew those two had bad intentions, but they just couldn't manage to do it properly.

Yami groaned and out of nowhere twisted Otogi's arm and pushed him on the ground, pressing his body harshly. Otogi screamed lowly at the strength of Yami "You better leave if you don't want to get hurt" He warned.

Otogi grunted and shook his head "No way I'm giving up so easily! I will obey the orders I was given!"

Yami grinned "Well, if that is the case..." Yami pressed his elbow against Otogi's spine roughly eliciting a small scream. With his other hand he held Otogi's neck and pressed it harshly, almost choking him; pushing Otogi's body to the ground with his.

"Otogi just give up! You are no match for him!" Yelled Anzu.

Otogi groaned, he was in a bad state, and Anzu's words were of no help.

"Will you give up now?" Asked Yami angrily.

Otogi knowing he had no chance, just nodded "I give up! Just let me go!"

Yami smirked and let go of him. Once Otogi was free swam away. Anzu just sighed ashamed "Sorry, he can sometimes take our boss' orders very serious" She apologized and left.

Yami sighed of relief when they were finally gone, but, who the hell were they? He shrugged, it doesn't matter now, he was just relieved they were gone.

He turned around to go back home, but then, he heard someone swimming towards him from behind hurriedly. If it was those two again Yami was so going to punch that guy in the face. Exasperated, he turned around once again, and could only see Yugi hugging him tightly for dear life.

Yami was startled, he looked down from Yugi to whom he was swimming away from, and widened his eyes in shock, and anger at seeing it was Prince Kek.

Yami growled, and hid Yugi's body behind him, to face Kek.

The Prince once approached both groaned in annoyance, somehow not expecting this to happen. It seemed that Otogi and Anzu didn't succeed at all.

"We meet again Prince, is there anything I can help you with?" Asked Yami politely, but at the same time angrily.

Kek shook his head, he was starting to hate Yami "Not at all. I'd just like to speak with Prince Yugi privately"

Yami turned at Yugi "Is that what you wish your majesty? Do you want to speak with Prince Kek?" He asked kindly.

Yugi just shook his head shyly and stayed behind Yami.

Kek grunted "Very well then, I'll see you later your majesty" He said rather irritated, and then left.

Once he was gone Yugi finally let out a sob and held Yami tighter from behind "I'm so glad I was able to find you" He whispered.

Yami turned around to face his lover and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Tell me what happened" He said soothingly.

Yugi sighed "Prince Kek came inside my room and he tried to give me the moon necklace by force…"

Yami widened his eyes "Moon necklace?" Wasn't he supposed to give Yugi that necklace?

Yugi nodded "Yes, I, I didn't agree and, he said that I would be his mate even if I wanted or not. I panicked and slapped him, and then I swam away from him hoping to find you. And luckily I did"

Yami softened his eyes and gave him a comforting a hug "Did he hurt you?"

For Yami's relief Yugi shook his head "No, he just held my wrist a bit too tight" Said Yugi and showed him his wrist.

Yami gave it a slight kiss at seeing the red mark of Kek's hand, and sighed worriedly "Perhaps I should stay with you tonight"

"Are you sure? I know you are tired, and the palace is a bit too far"

Yami chuckled and shook his head "It's ok, I have no problem with it" He held Yugi's hand "Now we better go, it's already late"

Yugi nodded and both swam back.

'I better give Yugi the necklace before it is too late' Thought Yami sadly.

* * *

Kek groaned and turned at Otogi and Anzu who were sitting on his bed "I thought you'd get rid of that nuisance" He said angrily, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Anzu chuckled nervously "Well, well you see um, we couldn't do it because I …"

"I'm not looking for a foolish excuse from any of you! I warn you again that you mustn't do any similar mistakes, because if it hadn't been for him Prince Yugi would have been my mate already"

Otogi nodded "It won't happen again your majesty" He said, still not recovering from the lost fight.

Kek grinned "Good. You may leave now" And after that order both left the prince alone.

* * *

Nekogal: Yeah well there you go, there was a bit of action as well. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me your opinions!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	5. The problem with the Sharks

Nekogal: Here is the next chap! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun rays cleared the dark waters as the next day arrived, both Yami and Yugi were still sleeping cuddled with each other, dreaming peacefully in the other's embrace.

There was a knock on the door.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes, smiling at seeing the sleeping face of Yugi, he let go of him and sat up "Come in" He said tiredly.

The door was opened and a smiling Ryou came inside "Good morning you two! The King says you should be waking up" He said with a sing-song voice.

Yugi yawned and cuddled closer to Yami "We'll be there in a minute" Mumbled the tired prince.

Ryou bowed and closed the door, still being heard from inside the room how he hummed happily.

"Wonder why he is so happy" Murmured Yami rubbing his eyes.

"Who knows" Answered Yugi "We'll ask him later" He said and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Yami chuckled and wrapped his tail around Yugi's "Why so stubborn this morning?" He asked playfully and nuzzled his neck.

Yugi opened his eyes and giggled "That tickles"

"Wake up my angel" Said Yami against his neck.

Yugi moaned when Yami licked his neck "Ok, ok, no need to get horny" Said Yugi between small moans and sat up "Although I don't want to see Kek today"

Yami sighed and gave him a kiss "Don't worry Yugi, it will be alright" He assured the prince.

Yugi nodded "I hope so" He said and stretched.

"Will you tell your father about what Kek didlast night?" Asked Yami.

Yugi nodded "Of course I will, but still, he can't do a lot about it, not until this month is over"

Yami sighed "I see"

Yugii held Yami's hand "Come on, I'm kinda hungry" He said and swam out of the room with Yami right beside him.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet for the couple, now that Kek decided to eat in his room, both were worried that he was planning something. But still, it was a good time to tell Kano what Kek did the night before.

"Father?" Asked Yugi shyly.

"Yes Yugi?" Said the King as he ate.

"Well, last night something happened. It has to do with Prince Kek"

Amara turned worried "Did he hurt you Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head "No mother, but he wanted to give me the moon necklace by force"

Both parents widened their eyes.

"And what did you do?" Asked Kano.

"I, slapped him and took the necklace off my neck. Then I went to look for Yami and luckily I did" He gave Yami a grateful smile "And he was able to make Kek go away"

Amara smiled relieved "Thank you Yami"

Yami nodded "It's ok your majesty"

Kano sighed confused "Well, that sure is an unexpected event. I would punish Kek, but I can't, one because I have no evidence even though I believe you, and second he is to be treated as prince during the month he stays here. So I would be able to punish him only after this month"

Yugi nodded "I know that father. I just wanted to let you know"

"Ok, thank you for telling me Yugi"

Rest of breakfast was normal, Yami and Yugi stayed quiet though, hearing how Kano talked to his wife about the sharks coming way too close to the city and it was worrying them, even more now that mating season was close and sharks could smell the scent and obviously attack.

While they ate, the couple decided that after breakfast they would visit Ryou and ask him about the human teen and know how it went.

Kano sighed and crossed his arms "I still don't know what to do Amara, I begin to fear someone gets hurt" He said worriedly.

"We'll figure something out Kano, don't worry" She said trying to comfort him "Besides, I doubt someone will try to get close to their territory"

The King shrugged "I guess"

"Um, Father?" Interrupted Yugi.

Both King and Queen turned at their son again "Yes Yugi?"

"If you excuse us we'll be leaving, unless I have a meeting to attend to" Said Yugi.

Kano shook his head "It's ok Yugi, you may go"

Yugi nodded "Thank you" He sat up and left, Yami bowed, and followed him behind.

Both swam straight to the healing chambers, hoping, and knowing Ryou would be there. Yugi knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in', and they came inside.

Isis looked at the door and stopped organizing her healing ingredients, to greet them. She bowed "Good morning your majesty" Then she turned at Yami and smiled "Good morning Yami"

Isis had met Yami from the first day he and Yugi were a couple, and from the beginning she knew he was indeed in love with Yugi and not of his money and status. So since they met she considered him as a friend, now that Yami was also friend of Ryou.

Yami waved at her "Hi"

"Sorry to bother you Isis, but we were wondering if Ryou was here" Said Yugi.

Isis shook her head smiling "Do not worry your majesty, you shall always be welcome to come here at any time. And yes, indeed Ryou is here. He is at the other room reading. No one has come injured so he isn't busy"

Yugi nodded smiling "Thanks" Then both came inside the other room, where they found Ryou sitting on a chair reading.

The white-haired teen looked up from his book and smiled "I see you two did actually wake up" He said closing his book.

"It's nice to see you too Ryou" Answered Yugi.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing here?"

Yami grinned and crossed his arms "We wanted to know how it went with that human you saw yesterday"

Ryou blushed bright red "Wh-What? Y-You know about him?" He asked startled.

Yugi chuckled "Indeed, we say you yesterday swimming towards the shore" Affirmed Yugi.

Ryou blushed more "W-Well I… I just… just please don't tell the King, he could get angry" He pleaded.

Yugi smiled and shook his head "He won't get angry Ryou, not if it is love"

Ryou sighed relieved "Thanks"

"So, tell us about a bit more about him" Said Yami.

The young merman took a deep breath "His name is Bakura…"

* * *

Kek knocked on the door to Yugi's room, but heard no response "Are you in there prince?" He asked.

At hearing no response once more he opened the door and came inside "Prince Yugi?" He asked and again he got no answer.

He swam deeper into the room and looked around, maybe he could find something interesting. He looked on the nightstand, under the bed and pillows; he literaly looked everywhere; but found nothing. "I guess the prince has nothing to hide after all"

Kek sighed and left the room.

* * *

"Well I wonder how Bakura reacted at knowing mermans exist. You think he'll get scared or something?" Asked Yugi as he and Yami swam out of the castle.

"I really don't know little one. I have no idea how humans behave"

Yugi shrugged "Oh well, I still hope they get to be together"

Yami smiled "That's a very nice thought my angel" Yugi blushed at the comment. "So, um, where are we going?" He asked.

The prince chuckled and held Yami's hand "I wanted to visit the coral garden, it is very lively there and I have the afternoon off"

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand "Sounds good to me"

* * *

"What can we possibly do?"

Kek stopped swimming and heard through the door outside the meeting room, where the King, Queen, and councils were talking.

"Sharks might go out of control this time, I fear they attack the citizens" Said the King.

"And if we kill them if they get too close we might disappear them!" Said the Queen.

"Should we build a barrier?"

"No, we don't want to keep the citizens aisled"

"Then what else should we do?"

"What they want is food, so usually at mating season fish leave our territory. So, they could attract them somewhere else" Suggested a member of the council.

"It is settled then, we'll wait the two months for them to leave. In the meanwhile we'll alert everyone" Said the King.

Kek grinned "But until that time comes I'll use them for my advantage" Then he swam away.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I hope you liked it. Please review and give me your opinions. Next time, Kek causes some trouble.

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	6. Attack of the Shark

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, I just own this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"I heard the sharks are too close to the city and are worrying the King and council" Kek informed to Anzu and Otogi "And I want you to lead them and attack that Yami guy"

Anzu widened her eyes "Are you crazy? I won't let him get killed! I don't want to go that far"

Kek scoffed "He won't die. If he gets very hurt then stop it"

Otogi gulped "I think you might go too far. I won't help in this" He said firmly.

Kek snarled "Very well then. I'll do it myself" He said and stormed out.

Anzu sighed concerned "Should we go and stop him?" She asked Otogi.

"And get eaten by the sharks? No thanks. I don't like taking risks" Was the simple reply her boyfriend gave her.

Anzu sighed "I just hope nothing bad happens"

* * *

Yugi watched amazed as fishes of all color and sizes swam around the coral gardens. It was something that couldn't be described.

The young prince giggled when a couple of fishes swam through his hair, earning a chuckle from Yami.

Both laid on the ground and watched a family of clown fish swim near them "This place is very beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Yugi.

Yami nodded "Yes, it is little one" He agreed.

Yugi smiled shyly "It even looks kinda romantic" He said blushing at his own comment.

Yami smirked "Now, now, what are you thinking my innocent angel?"

Yugi blushed deeper "Y-You know that's not what I meant" He stuttered.

Yami moved closer to him "Did you, by any chance, think of this?" He asked as he slowly leaned towards Yugi's face, capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

Kek laughed as a white shark chased him hungrily "Yes, follow me, for you'll have your meal soon" He said as he saw two figures kissing.

He smirked when the shark tried to bite him.

Kek moved out of the way of the shark, being sure the hungry creature already saw Yami and Yugi.

* * *

Both broke from the kiss and smiled at each other.

They were about to kiss again but then, Yugi widened his eyes in horror and pushed Yami away "Look out!" He tried to swim away too, but the strong jaw of the shark caught his tail. Yugi screamed in pain as blood started to flow out. He struggled to be free and so Yami was trying to pull the hungry creature away.

Kek widened his eyes from where he was hiding 'Prince Yugi!' He took out a dagger he brought with him in case he needed it; and then swam towards the battle.

Yami had attacked the shark with the few magic he had, but when it let go of Yugi and was about to attack him, Yugi's blood caught his attention once more and was about to give another bite to the wounded prince.

Yugi tried to swim away, but moving a single inch caused him a horrible pain. He just horrified how the shark swam towards him. He closed his eyes, knowing there was no way he would get out of this one.

But then…

Kek came out of nowhere and stabbed the dagger in the shark's head "Leave him alone you deadly creature!" He commanded.

The shark shrieked in pain and swam away.

Yugi whimpered in pain and let tears slid down his cheeks.

"Yugi!" Yami immediately reacted and held Yugi in his arms "Don't worry my love, we'll take you to the healing chambers" He assured, then he turned at Kek "I'm very grateful for what you did. Thank you prince"

Kek nodded "Your welcome"

Then Yami swam back to the palace with Yugi in his arms.

When they were gone Kek groaned "It seems you can't trust sharks. Because I forgot one little rule: accidents happen" He hissed and swam away.

* * *

Yami pushed the door open to the healing chambers startling Isis and Ryou at the sudden action. But then, both looked at Yugi's state and gasped "Your majesty!" Cried Isis. She took Yugi from Yami's arms and placed him carefully on a bed.

"What happened to him?" Asked Ryou worriedly.

"A shark was going to attack us and, for saving me he got hurt" He said sadly, feeling guilty.

Isis took a look at the deep wound and sighed "It's deep, and he seemed to lose a lot of blood" She looked up at her student "Ryou, mix the Daffodil herbs, so Yugi doesn't feel pain" She commanded.

Ryou nodded and left to another room.

Isis closed her eyes and touched lightly the wound, a blue light surrounded it and when the light vanished the injury closed, but there still were the bite marks.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Asked Yami.

Isis shrugged "Unless the prince wants to be a lone for a moment you aren't needed here"

"No" Sobbed Yugi "Please stay Yami" He begged.

Yami smiled sadly and swam to his side, and held his hand "Don't worry, I'll stay here"

Yugi smiled weakly.

"I closed the wound Yami, so it can't bleed anymore. He'll heal with some days of rest and he'll recover the loss of blood as well. I recommend you call me every day to check him, to see his progress" She informed "I healed all I could. But with rest he'll be fine"

Yami nodded "Thank you" He looked down at Yugi "Are you still feeling pain?"

Yugi moved his tail lightly and winced at the great amount of pain "It does" He answered.

Ryou came back inside the room with a bowl filled with a mix of herbs. He took a bit in his hand and placed it on Yugi's wound softly.

Yugi whimpered slightly, holding Yami's hand tighter, but then managed to calm down.

"With his the pain will subside. It won't be completely gone but you'll feel less pain" Explained Ryou.

Yugi nodded.

"You should take him to his room Yami, I want him to have some sleep" Said Isis.

Yami nodded, and carefully picked Yugi up bridal style. Yugi whimpered and hid his face on Yami's chest, as he was taken to his room"

"I hope he gets better" Said Ryou.

"So do I" Agreed Isis 'I wonder how long has Yugi being keeping it as a secret'

* * *

Yami laid Yugi on the bed softly, and sat next to him "Are you feeling better?"

Yugi nodded slightly "A little"

"That's good" He leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead. "I'm sorry Yugi. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt" He apologized.

Yugi smiled weakly "It's ok Yami, I wanted to save you, I prefer being hurt than watching you suffer"

Yami half closed his eyes "I don't know what I'd do without you"

Yugi kissed his nose in reply.

The door was stormed open and Kano and Amara came inside hurriedly. Amara swam by Yugi's side and kissed his forehead "Oh, my poor baby" She said sadly and worried.

Yami chuckled and Yugi rolled his eyes "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore, remember?"

"You'll always be my little baby" She answered and kissed his forehead again "Are you ok?"

Yugi nodded "I'm fine. It hurts a little but other than that I'm fine"

"Ryou told us what happened" Said the King and sighed "Now I'm getting more worried about the shark issue"

"We will warn the city about this Kano, don't worry" Answered Amara.

Kano nodded "Well, we'll leave you two alone, you need to rest"

Then both King and Queen left.

Yami laid next to Yugi and stroked his hair "You know, I still wonder" Said Yami out of the blue.

"Hm?" Said Yugi sleepily.

"I still wonder, how Kek found us so quickly. Do you think he was following us?"

Yugi just shrugged and closed his eyes, almost drifting to sleep.

Yami sighed worriedly "That guy just freaks me out. He is very weird, don't you think?" He asked Yugi, but then chuckled at seeing the young Prince already asleep.

He gave Yugi a slight kiss in the cheek, and held him on a warm embrace, drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

Ryou swam hurriedly towards the beach, and smiled at seeing the same small boat with Bakura.

He swam next to it and poked Bakura's back "Hi Bakura"

Bakura turned around recognizing the voice, and widened his eyes lightly "Ryou"

* * *

Nekogal: Please review! Oh, and for all the Bakura lovers, there will be more of him in the next chap.

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	7. Yugi's secret

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Again, Bakura can be a bit OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura turned fully around to face the white-haired merman "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

Ryou turned nervous, it sounded like Bakura didn't want to see him again "W-Well, we said we'd meet again today. Besides I wanted to see you" He answered.

Bakura stayed quiet.

"But" Continued Ryou "If you don't want to see me anymore t-then I'll leave" He said sadly. Ryou turned around and was about to go back, but then he was held back from wrist.

Ryou turned around surprised "Please don't leave" Begged the human teen.

Ryou softened his eyes at the pleading look in Bakura's eyes "I thought you'd be scared of knowing what I truly am" Confessed the young merman.

Bakura shook his head "No, I am not. It's just… it's just, the fact that I'm actually seeing a merman, right now is something unbelievable" He explained, then he softened his eyes, and smiled warmly at Ryou "And my mother was right, you really are a beautiful creature"

Ryou blushed.

"Do you think you can tell me about your world?" Asked Bakura.

Ryou looked down "I'm not so sure. We are not allowed to talk with humans. I'm even breaking the rules at letting you see me"

"I won't tell anybody. I don't have anybody in my life that I can tell about it. I lost everyone. So you don't have to worry"

Ryou sighed, feeling sorry for the human but feeling worried fearing that he could be caught of breaking the law; but nodded "Ok" He made sure no one was watching them and climbed on the small boat sitting next to Bakura, exposing his tail.

Bakura stared amazed at Ryou "This is a dream come true" He whispered and stroked softly Ryou's scales.

Ryou blushed more at the touch "So um, what do you want me to tell you?"

Bakura stopped his actions and looked at Ryou again "Well, how about, where do you live?"

"In the ocean silly"

Bakura chuckled "I know that, but try to be a little more specific"

"Oh, well, very deep and far in the ocean" He said and pointed far at the ocean "There is a hidden city, where mermaids and mermans live among fishes and creatures of all kinds"

Bakura widened his eyes "Really? And can you talk with them?"

Ryou shook his head "No unless you have strong magic, but we live in harmony together. Except for the sharks of course"

"You have magic?" He asked more intrigued.

Ryou chuckled "Yeah, but most of the royal family have strong magic, the rest of the citizens have small magic. But because I'm a healer at the palace I have a bit more than normal, but less than the royal family"

Bakura nodded amazed.

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and yawned, still feeling a little dizzy and tired; he sat up and stretched. The young prince looked beside him and was surprised at seeing Yami was gone, he looked around the room and found that he was alone "Yami?"

That same moment, Yami came inside the room with a tray with food on his hands "I see you're finally awake" He said and sat next to him.

Yugi rubbed his eyes lazily "How long have I been asleep?"

"Around four hours" Answered Yami calmly.

"Four hours!"

Yami chuckled "It's ok Yugi, don't worry. Nothing important has happened" He assured, as he moved the tray beside him.

Yugi sighed somewhat relieved. He looked down at the tray and smiled, he was starving at the moment "Thank you" He said and kissed Yami's cheek.

Yami smiled "No problem. So, are you feeling better?"

The young prince nodded as he ate.

Yami chuckled "That's good"

There was a knock on the door. "Huh, that's weird. I didn't ask for anything" Said Yami surprised and opened the door, being way more surprised at seeing Isis. "Isis? I thought you'd check on Yugi tomorrow"

"Sorry Yami, but I want to talk to the prince privately" She said.

Yami looked back at Yugi, and the young prince just shrugged, he was as confused as Yami was. "Then, come in" He let her in, and they swam outside, leaving the other two alone.

Yugi stopped eating and moved the tray aside "Is there anything I can help you with Isis?"

Isis shook her head "No your majesty, but I'd like to talk with you about something I found out today"

Yugi grew a little worried "Did something wrong happen?"

"No, no, there is no need to get worried. But still, your majesty, when I healed your wound, I found that, well, that you…"

It took a second for Yugi to click in his mind, and when it did he gasped and brought his hand up to his mouth "B-But how…?" He asked scared.

"When I heal a wound I usually am able to see it from inside, it was then that I noticed. I didn't tell you back in the healing chambers because Yami and Ryou were there. But your majesty, I was wondering, when are you going to tell Yami about it?"

Yugi looked down and frowned "I'm not sure if I should Isis"

"But why my prince?"

The young prince sighed sadly "I fear that Yami will think I'm a freak and he'll leave me" He confessed.

Isis patted his shoulder in comfort "But my prince, being able to bear children doesn't make you a freak; it is a wonderful blessing, for the kingdom, your parents and for you, and if you told Yami it would be a blessing for him too"

Yugi stood silent.

"Please think about it your majesty" She begged "I'm not the one that has to tell him, and I promise to keep it as a secret. But I ask you to think about it, remember that mating season will arrive in two months" Was the last thing she said and left the room, once she was no longer at sight Yami returned inside the room.

"What was the matter Yugi?" He asked as he sat down next to him.

Yugi smiled softly and shook his head "It was nothing important"

Yami sensed that Yugi wasn't telling the truth, but he wasn't going to force him to let it out "Oh, ok"

Yugi kept looking down, but then turned at Yami "Um, Yami?"

"Yes little one?" He asked as he moved closer to him.

"Have you um, well, have you ever… wanted to- to have children?" He asked innocently.

Yami was caught off guard, especially with a question like that "Why do you ask Yugi?"

Yugi just shrugged "I just, wanted to know" He answered simply.

"Oh, well in that case, yes I've always wanted to have my own children, raise them, take care of them, watch them grow, but still… I love you, and I'd never sleep with a woman" He said smiling.

Yugi's eyes widened, being filled with innocence "That is so sweet"

Yami chuckled lightly "Thank you" He said and kissed his nose.

"Y-Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

Yugi blushed lightly "I um, I want to have children too…"

Yami raised his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

* * *

Kek groaned as he swam through the hallways, searching for something that could distract his mind "I can't believe my plan failed…" He huffed "I don't give a damn if the prince is hurt, I only want to be king and have his body every time I want" He mumbled.

He kept swimming until he reached a window and looked outside "And I better have him as my mate before it's too late"

* * *

"And we have mating season every year, but not just to have children but to bound to our soul mate in body mind and soul" Explained Ryou to an amazed Bakura.

Bakura nodded "Fantastic. What else?"

Ryou chuckled, it was like explaining to a little kid about the world "We like sunny days and to swim with fish, it really is fun"

"Wow, your world is amazing"

Ryou giggled "Thank you" He looked at the sky and was surprised that the sun was setting down, they've been talking for hours "Sorry Bakura but I gotta go" He said as he jumped back down in the water.

"But will I see you again?"

Ryou smiled and nodded "Of course"

Bakura smiled "Promise?"

"Promise" He said and gave a soft kiss to Bakura on the cheek, then swam back to the ocean.

Bakura blushed lightly and touched his kissed cheek.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I hope you liked it, please review!!


	8. Kek talks to Yami

Nekogal: I'd like to thank shadowrealm818 for letting me use her idea from 'Lake Discoveries' –hugs- thanks a lot! Still, I won't use it yet ^___^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi looked down and blushed lightly "Well, I want to have kids too, and um, what I mean is that" He looked up at Yami shyly "There's something you don't know about me"

Yami looked confused at Yugi "What is it?"

"P-Please don't hate me…" He pleaded "B-but, I, I can have… children…" He confessed ashamed.

Yami widened his eyes "You what?"

"I, I can get pregnant, have children, have my own children" He explained.

"Oh" Yami softened his eyes "So, that means, that if we um, make love, you might get pregnant?" He asked, just to make sure he fully understood.

Yugi nodded, waiting for the rejection.

In a second, Yugi found himself in a deep passionate kiss. Yugi blinked several times and then relaxed, at feeling Yami wanting to come inside his mouth, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Yami inside.

They fought for dominance, and Yami won, probably for being so excited.

When air was desperately needed, they broke apart, panting.

"Oh Yugi, I'm so happy to hear that!" Exclaimed Yami and hugged him "I was very scared that we'd have to be apart because you need an heir, but now, everything is fine!"

Yugi smiled relieved "Yes, it is" he said and returned the hug.

* * *

Kek swam inside his chambers and sat on his bed, knowing that Anzu and Otogi were probably at their home "There's not much that I can do right now because the prince is hurt" He stayed quiet for a moment, and then grinned "Still… that doesn't mean I can't talk to the filthy villager…"

The Prince looked through his window, his grin not vanishing "That can wait until tomorrow" He said to himself and laid in bed.

* * *

Bakura returned the shore, now that the sun was setting down, nobody was at the beach. He stepped back to the sand, and sighed tiredly. He walked far from the spot where he usually was fishing until he saw his little cave that was below of a cliff. He collected some logs and turned fire on to keep himself warm.

The teen looked at the ocean and sighed "Am I really falling in love with Ryou? With that fantastic and beautiful creature?" He asked to himself.

He looked down at his hands and half closed his eyes lazily "I don't even recognize how love feels like" Bakura was feeling very confused for this new sensation inside of him. Normally, he was always angered and rude with people, but… when he talked to Ryou, his heart softened and he'd talk to him kindly. He just couldn't understand it.

He looked at the ocean and saw the moon's reflection on the water "I wonder what you're doing right now Ryou…"

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes at feeling a pair of lips against his neck, and smiled; it was a new day and he'd spend it with Yami. Well, not really because he still couldn't move because of the wound.

After their small conversation of Yugi being able to have kids, Yami seemed to be way too happy that both ended up making out until they fell asleep as they kissed. (A/N: Cute, ne?)

The young Prince giggled and squirmed when Yami sucked on his pulse point "Y-Yami!" He cried happily, and did his best to not move his tail.

"Hm?"

"R-Remember I'm still healing…" He moaned when Yami's hands traveled down his chest and circled his nipples.

Yami purred "I'm very aware of that" He moved his lips to Yugi's collar bone "It's just that I love you so much…"

Yugi blushed and held Yami's head to bring him closer, not being aware there was a knock on the door.

Yami stopped his actions on Yugi's neck and moved to his soft lips, and kissed them passionately as if there was no tomorrow.

"Yami! Let go of the Prince!" Scolded a female voice.

Both lovebirds looked up and saw Isis standing next to the door, she had her arms crossed as in disappointment "I knocked and I didn't have a reply so I thought you were already having breakfast your majesty"

Yugi chuckled nervously and sat up carefully "Sorry about that Isis, it's just, that Yami is very happy today"

Isis raised her eyebrows in curiousness not holding but wanting to ask "And why would that be?"

Yami smirked and sat up next to Yugi "Because my little Yugi told me he can have kids" He said happily and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"Y-Yami… please stop…" Yugi said blushing.

Isis smiled "I'm glad you decided to tell him Prince, but I'd like to request to you Yami, that there won't be make out sessions until Yugi fully recovers, I don't want to take any risks for that wound was a little deep"

Yami groaned and let go of Yugi "Fine"

"Now, could you please go outside for a moment? I want to check on him"

Yami nodded and turned at Yugi "If it takes me a little while to come back it is because I went to bring you breakfast"

Yugi smiled "Ok. Thanks Yami"

Yami smiled back and kissed his nose, then swam outside the room. He closed the door behind him and swam down the halls "I better get Yugi something healthy so he can recover quickly, I'll die if I don't make out with him in a couple of days"

"Excuse me, can I have a second with you?" Asked a very familiar, and angering voice.

Yami turned around and wasn't surprised at seeing Kek "Your majesty, what can I do for you?" Asked Yami trying to be polite and not kick the crap out of him.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment"

Yami knew very well that something was up, but still, he wanted to ask him how he could save Yugi in time, and how he knew where they were "Very well"

Kek smiled and led him to his room; he closed the door and sat down on the bed, but still Yami preferred not to.

"What is it?"

Kek chuckled "Um, Yami right?" Yami nodded "Tell me, how are you related to Prince Yugi?"

Yami scoffed "I am his lover" He said firmly and confidently, as for saying 'I'm his lover and if you get closer to him I'll turn you into Princess Kek'

Kek nodded "I see. But, are you aware of why I'm staying here at the palace?"

"Of course, Yugi tells me everything. You are supposed to mate with him, but is very clear Yugi doesn't want to"

This time Prince Kek was starting to get a little pissed off "Please, you don't know if Prince Yugi will love me at the end" He stood up "Besides, you ARE NOT mating with him, and there is no way you have a moon necklace because only royal family does"

Yami gripped his fists "Like you have any idea…"

"Oh, I do, more than you expect. But believe me, I'll make sure that at the end of this month Prince Yugi will be my mate, and once we are we'll kick you out of the palace" He said with an evil smirk.

Yami groaned in annoyance "That won't happen, because Yugi loves me, and you just love his position, and probably his body too. And hell I won't let you get close to him!"

Kek smirked "Then I'm afraid you're doing an awful job with that"

Yami widened his eyes, realizing everything "So I was right! That's how you saved Yugi. You are stalking him!"

Kek rolled his eyes and sighed faking he was sad "Stalk it's a bit rude don't you think? I prefer the term of 'watching all he does'"

"I don't care if it is called 'Sickly obsessed with someone'! Understand that Yugi loves me and he'll never love you. I'll protect him from everything, and I promise to you, that we'll be mates. Even if you want it or not" Yami said angered and them stormed out.

The Prince grinned and sat down again "I take that as the beginning of the war"

* * *

Yugi laid in bed, waiting for Yami to return "Wonder what is taking him so long"

The door was suddenly opened and Yami came inside, he didn't seem to be so happy at all.

Yugi immediately sat up and frowned at sensing something was wrong "Yami are you ok?"

Yami sighed "I'm fine. Breakfast will be coming soon" He sat down next to him and hugged him lightly "Yugi, you love me right?"

Yugi widened his eyes "Yami what kind of question is that?! Of course I love you! I love you with all my heart, so much that I didn't care at all I got hurt for saving you"

Yami smiled in relief "Thanks for remembering me" He kissed his cheek.

"Why that question so suddenly? Something happened?"

Yami nodded "Prince Kek talked to me, and he said he'd be your mate by the end of the month. Even though I don't believe him, I wanted to hear you say you love me"

Yugi smiled sadly and returned the hug "It's ok Yami. I understand"

They stood in that comfortable position for a while, until it snapped back into Yami's mind…

"Oh Yugi I almost forgot! Kek was _really _stalking you, apparently he is all the time. That's how he saved you in time" He explained.

Yugi widened his eyes, startled "That's just wrong. I mean, not that he saved me but that he is stalking me. That makes it sound like if he was sick"

Yami nodded "I know"

There was a knock on the door, and a servant came with a tray and left breakfast for both.

Yami watched as Yugi ate, and was thinking of what was going to happen if Kek tried to give Yugi the moon necklace again. He wanted to give it to Yugi in a romantic place, but he was still hurt. But still, it didn't matter. With a lot of determination Yami decided, that that same day he would give Yugi the moon necklace…

* * *

Please review!


	9. Giving the necklace

* * *

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

After having breakfast, Yami was deciding in how to give the moon necklace to Yugi, it was something very important and it had to be the best way it could. Still, Yami was doing his best to not let Kek's words scare him as well, no matter what he had said to him, Yami would still give him the necklace.

But first, Yami had to make a stop at the healing chambers.

Yami told Yugi he'd be back in a minute and left the room. He swam towards the healing chambers were once Yugi was bleeding badly. He knocked on the door and Isis opened it. "Hi Yami, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, hi Isis, I didn't have the chance to ask you, but how is Yugi doing?"

Isis smiled for his concern "He is doing fine, the wound is healing just well. All I ask you is to please to not make the prince move too much, if you know what I mean"

Yami blushed "I do. But how long will it take him to heal?"

Expecting this from Yami, Isis chuckled "In about a week or maybe five days"

Yami sighed "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Well, by now all that Yugi needs is rest, eat healthy, and love and care from you" She said as a smile spread on her lips.

Yami smiled "That won't be so hard, it's hard to stop loving such a beautiful creature. Well, anyway, thank you Isis"

"Your welcome"

"Um, is Ryou there by any chance?"

Isis looked inside the room for a moment, and then returned her gaze back at Yami "No, I believe he must be outside the palace, he always swims away when his classes are over"

"Thank you" He said, bowed and left.

'_I better find Ryou quickly before Yugi starts getting worried. And I just know where he is' _Yami thought as he swam to the surface.

* * *

"I still feel sorry for the Prince"

Ryou nodded up at Bakura "So do I Bakura, but he is doing fine now. I'm sure he'll be able to swim again in a couple of days"

Bakura smiled "That's good"

"Ryou!" Called someone else.

Ryou turned around and was surprised at seeing Yami swimming towards him.

"What do you want punk?" Asked Bakura angrily.

"Nothing to do with you jerk!" answered Yami back.

"Please calm down you two! Yami what are you doing here?" Asked Ryou rather surprised, and a little annoyed to be interrupted.

"So this is the boyfriend of the prince?" Bakura asked, not letting Yami answer Ryou's question.

"Shut up human!"

"Why you are-" Bakura said threateningly showing his fist.

"Both of you stop!"

Yami and Bakura scoffed.

"Bakura, yes he is the Prince's lover" Answered calmly Ryou "But do me a favor and please calm down Bakura, we're just friends" He assured.

Bakura crossed his arms "Fine"

"I need your help with something. It's a surprise I'm planning for Yugi" He explained.

"A surprise?" Asked Ryou excited.

Yami nodded.

Ryou turned around to face Bakura again "Do you mind if I go with him and help out?" Asked the young merman innocently.

Bakura smiled at him warmly "Of course not"

Ryou smiled back and kissed his nose "Thank you" then both mermans left.

"How can you love such a jerk?" Asked Yami as they swam back to the palace.

Ryou giggled "He is very handsome and romantic"

Yami rolled his eyes "Sure"

* * *

**Sun setting down, that same day:**

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Yugi called sleepily. The door was opened and Yami peeked inside. Yugi smiled "Hi Yami-kun"

That same morning when Yami left with Ryou, he came to back to Yugi after preparing everything. He made company to the prince as Ryou prepared most of the things. It was getting late and while Yugi was taking a nap Yami checked on a few last things.

Yami closed the door behind him and swam to Yugi's side "Sorry if I was out too long" He said as he stroke Yugi's hair.

"It's ok, I took a nap anyway"

Yami smiled and laid kisses on his neck "You feeling better?"

Yugi giggled and nodded "Much better with you now" He answered as he sat up and kissed Yami's cheek.

Yami grinned "Then, would you like to go outside at the balcony?"

* * *

Ryou placed the food on the table outside the balcony preparing everything. But then he gasped at hearing:

"_Then, would you like to go outside at the balcony?"_

That was his signal, he casted a few more crystals on the floor and then swam away.

* * *

Yugi smiled and nodded "Sure"

Yami carried Yugi carefully bridal style and took him outside to the balcony. Yugi gasped at the sight.

There was a fancy table with silver plates, a candle with casted fire so it didn't burn out, Yugi's favorite food was served, and around the balcony were crystals that reflected the few sun rays that were coming up from the surface. "Yami this is beautiful! Did you do it for me?"

Yami smiled at his reaction "Only for you little one"

"Thank you, you're so sweet" He said and kissed him passionately.

Yami kissed happily back and licked Yugi's lips begging for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami came inside, licking everything on his way, soon being in a fight for dominance with Yugi. Yugi decided to give in and let Yami win, their tongues danced together in a sensual rhythm until they had to break apart.

Yugi panted and smiled as Yami helped him sit down carefully. "And what's the occasion?"

Yami sat down across him and winked "That's a surprise" He purred.

They started to talk and eat for a while, until they finished.

"So Yami, will you tell me now what's this all about?" Asked Yugi intrigued, he liked it when Yami did stuff like this for him, but there had to be a good reason right?

Yami smiled, knowing that Yugi would still want to know. From under his chair he picked up a small box that remained unnoticed until that moment and showed it to Yugi.

"A box?"

"Ah, but the important thing is what contains the box little one"

Yugi chuckled.

"There's been something, I've been wanting to ask you Yugi. We've been lovers for eight months, and I want us to take the next step" Yami opened the box and Yugi's eyes glitter in happiness at seeing the moon necklace "If you're willing too, I want to court you little one"

Yugi brought his hands up to his mouth and tears of joy formed in his eyes "Oh God…" He whispered "Yami I can't believe this…"

Yami smiled warmly "What do you say?"

"I say yes of course!" Yugi cried happily and kissed Yami hungrily.

The kiss didn't last long though, both were too excited that they couldn't contain their breathe that long. They broke apart and smiled at each other, their eyes locked in the other's.

Yami kissed Yugi's nose and took the necklace out of the box, then placed it around Yugi's neck.

"I'd make love to you in this right moment little one" Yugi blushed "But I don't want to hurt you" He purred.

Yugi smiled wider and looked down at the necklace and smiled at the thought that they would be courting from that same moment on and when mating season came, they'd be mates. Forever.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Kek finds out

Nekogal: I felt like I wanted to update. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami and Yugi sat together on the balcony, watching together how the sun rays were slowly reflecting on the water, the young prince sitting comfortably on Yami's lap as he felt his eye-lids get a little heavy because of Yami stroking his hair. Yugi rested his head back on Yami's strong chest and sighed contently.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Yugi said calmly, and smiled at knowing who it was.

Ryou swam to the balcony and bowed "I was told you wanted me to tell something very important to the King" Said Ryou, facing their backs not noticing the necklace "What is it Yugi?"

Yugi signaled him to come over, and when Ryou faced both his eyes widened and he smiled in happiness "The moon necklace! Yugi these are wonderful news!"

Yugi smiled and nodded "Indeed. Yami gave it to me last night" He turned around to kiss Yami.

"This will bring such happiness to the kingdom" Ryou only helped to prepare last night's surprise, but wasn't fully explained what it was about.

Yami smirked "And not just that, but that so called Prince Kek will leave the castle for good"

Ryou nodded "That's true. I'll tell the King immediately"

"Hang on just second Ryou"

Ryou looked strangely at Yugi "What is it?"

Yugi smiled lightly "Yami told me of his encounter with Bakura yesterday"

The white-haired mermaid chuckled nervously "Sorry about that, Bakura just-"

"It's ok" Interrupted Yugi "There's no need to apologize. What I wanted to tell you is, that he noticed how much you love Bakura. So as a favor for all the things you've done for us, I'm willing to ask permission to my father to turn him into a merman as well"

Ryou's eyes brightened "You'd do that for me?"

Yugi smiled and nodded "Of course"

"Thank you so much Yugi!" Cried Ryou in happiness "I'd hug you but I fear I can hurt you"

Yugi chuckled "It's ok. Go tell my father about the necklace"

Ryou nodded immediately "Of course!" He cried and then swam out.

Yami chuckled at seeing Ryou swim out so fast and nuzzled Yugi's neck "Well, aren't you a very generous person" Yugi purred at his action "I really must say you are perfect my angel"

Yugi blushed and closed his eyes, leaning back against Yami's body "Hmm-mm"

"Yugi, look at me" Yami whispered softly to Yugi on the ear, his hot breath bringing a chill to Yugi's spine.

Yugi turned around and half closed his eyes when he met crimson orbs, he slightly leaned forward to Yami's face, seeing how slowly his lover's face relaxed and started giving himself in to a kiss. Their lips met, with slow yet sensual movements, it wasn't a lust-filled kiss, it was a loving one.

Yugi fully closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, deepening the kiss even more. Yami held Yugi's waist gently and moaned when their tongues met and danced together.

"Do I always have to find you like this?" A voice interrupted.

Both broke apart and blushed embarrassed at seeing Isis, again. "Just like yesterday, I knocked the door and had no answer, I was worried and came inside but now I see it was nothing serious" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, for me it was serious" Yami pouted.

Yugi chuckled "Yami, calm down"

"How many times do I have to ask you to please get your hands off the Prince?" Asked Isis rather pissed.

Yami blushed madly "Well forget me for loving him so much, even more now that we are finally courting!"

Yugi blushed and smiled lightly.

Isis eyes widened "Courting?" The healer took a glance down at Yugi's neck, and in fact, there it was the moon necklace. "Congratulations both of you"

"Thank you Isis" Yugi thanked as Yami tightened his grip around him and kissed his cheek.

"As much as I'd love that you two spend this moment together, I have to check on Yugi again"

Yami sighed "But why?" He whined.

Isis looked at him with a piercing glare "Because I say so"

"Fine, fine" He gave a kiss to Yugi on the nose "Still, all I ask for is that you are healthy"

Yugi returned the kiss and smiled "Thank you Yami-kun"

Yami carefully picked Yugi up and helped him sit down on the bed, then he swam out of the room.

* * *

The doors to the throne room were opened and Ryou swam inside "Your majesty!" He called happily, not even bothering to see who was inside with the King "I bring to you wonderful news!"

"What is it Ryou?" Asked Amara.

"The Prince is finally courting!"

"Courting?!" Yelled an angered voice.

In that moment Ryou finally took his time to analyze who was inside the room as well, there was the Queen, King, and Kek…

Ryou gulped.

"But with who? That's why I am here! To be courting the Prince!" Asked angered Kek.

Kano smirked inwardly "Prince, go back to your chambers, we'll talk about this later"

Kek scoffed and swam out passing Ryou.

"Ryou, mind to explain us exactly what's going on?" Asked the Queen calmly.

Ryou bowed "Of course my Queen. You see, Yami finally gave the moon necklace to Prince Yugi"

Amara widened her eyes "Moon necklace? How did he get one?" She turned to her husband, somehow expecting he had something to do with it.

Kano smiled "Well, I knew that Yami really wanted to be with Yugi, and vice versa. So, I gave Yami the moon necklace knowing he'd need it very soon. Besides I didn't want Yugi to court someone he didn't love" He explained.

"Kano that's very sweet from you, but couldn't you tell me before about it?"

"I could, but it wouldn't be a surprise" He replied.

Ryou chuckled, still bowing.

"But Kano-" The Queen tried to scold.

"It doesn't matter now" The King said as he stood up "These are wonderful news and I'll have to discuss things with the council, also with Prince Kek now that his visit is no longer needed"

Ryou smiled relieved.

"Thanks for delivering the message Ryou, you may go"

"Thank you your majesty" Ryou thanked and left.

* * *

"I say maybe one or two"

"I'd like a little girl"

"So would I"

"Maybe we could name her Emma?"

"Sure, that's pretty"

Both Yami and Yugi discussed about the near future, as they laid in bed in each other's arms. Now that mating season was very near, they were thinking a lot about children.

They stayed silent for a moment, until the thought clicked in Yugi's mind "What do you think Kek will do when he finds out?"

Yami shrugged "Don't know. But I hope he leaves the palace willingly so I don't have to beat the crap out of him" He growled.

Yugi laughed "You're hopeless Yami"

"But I am your hopeless" He purred and kissed Yugi.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

The door was opened and an angry Kek swam inside, he seemed to be even more angered at seeing Yugi in Yami's arms "Prince Yugi may I talk to you privately for a moment?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

At seeing Kek inside the room, Yami groaned and all of his inside burned in rage, anger and annoyance "Yugi doesn't want to talk to you!" Yami answered quickly as he stood up in front of Yugi in case Kek tried to do something.

"Then let the Prince answer himself!" Snapped Kek.

"Well maybe I know the answer and I just told you instead of him!"

"Remember who you are talking to you filthy villager!" Threatened Kek venomously.

Yugi sat up and turned angry "Prince, remember who you're talking to now. Yami and I are courting so you better show him respect!"

"You may be courting but he is not your mate!"

"Enough! Guards!" Yugi called, and the guards that were guarding outside came in "Take Prince Kek out of my room and he is not allowed to come inside again!" He ordered.

The guards bowed and held Kek from both arms, and as much as he struggled they managed to take him outside.

Yugi sighed relieved when he was gone "Oh God. I can't believe this happened"

Yami sat down next to him again and stroke his hair trying to calm him down "It's ok now Yugi. He'll leave the castle soon" He assured.

Yugi nodded and lightly kissed Yami.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Good news for Ryou and Bakura

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, had been programmed the meeting about Kek leaving the palace, and thankfully, Isis said that Yugi was healed enough to move around again, but that he had to take it easy.

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room, The King, Queen, council, and Yugi were there, discussing what they were going to do, especially now that Yugi told them what Kek did yesterday.

"Father, I say Kek should be punished, he's been acting in a wrong way since he came in the palace and I can't take it anymore. He tried to give me the moon necklace by force!" He reminded everyone.

"You're right Prince, but still, no one was injured by Kek's actions, therefore there can't be punishment, we can only be grateful he is going to leave the castle" Said a member from the council.

"And my King, about Prince Kek leaving, what are you going to tell his parents?" Asked another member.

"We'll just tell the truth, that my son found someone else before Kek could do anything. I'll be glad when he is gone, for what I was told he's caused enough trouble"

"Then will he leave today?" Asked the Queen.

Kano nodded "Yes, he is no longer needed in this castle, and I doubt we'll ever see him again unless there are important events coming in the future"

"And speaking about important events your majesty, what will happen now that the Prince is finally courting with someone?" Asked a member of the council.

"We'll just wait until they are finally mates, until that time comes then we'll just have to wait and be patient"

"And are the sharks still near the city?" Asked Amara.

"I haven't seen any, except for the one that attacked me of course, but I think they are beginning to go away, and if they aren't they just decided to not attack any more villagers" Answered Yugi.

"That's good" Said Kano "Now if there are no more things to discuss, this meeting is over"

Everyone nodded and stood up and left, except for Yugi who waited the council to leave.

Kano noticed something was on Yugi's mind and stayed still, with Amara next to him "Is there something you need Yugi?"

Yugi nodded shyly "Well, yes father. I was wondering, if you do me a favor"

"What kind of favor sweetie?" Asked his mother.

Yugi bit his lip nervously "Well, you see, Ryou fell in love with a human" Both Kano and Amara widened their eyes "And I can see they love each other a lot, so, could you turn Bakura into a merman?"

"Bakura?"

Yugi nodded "That's the name of the human"

"Ah I see" Kano brought his hand to his chin "If it is love then I have no problem, the only thing would be if Bakura agreed with it, he must have family and that could cause trouble"

Yugi shook his head "Ryou told me he has no family, he lives on his own" He explained.

"Then what's the matter Kano? It seems it would make Ryou happier, and Bakura could be with him" Said Amara to her husband.

Kano sighed "If you put it that way, then tell Ryou about it and I'll go see the human tomorrow" He said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back "Thanks a lot!" Then he swam out.

* * *

Yugi knocked on the door to the healing chambers and was opened by Isis "Hello your majesty, how can I help you?" Asked the healer.

"Is Ryou in there?"

Isis nodded "Yes, he is here with Yami. Please come in" She said and moved aside.

Yugi came inside and found both playing chess "Ryou! I have great news for you!" He said happily.

Ryou looked up from his game to Yugi "What is it?"

"Father allowed Bakura to be a merman, he is going to go see him tomorrow. I recommend you go and tell Bakura immediately"

Ryou's eyes lit up in happiness "Of course I will! Thanks a lot Yugi!" He thanked and swam in a hurry.

Yami chuckled "We better follow him"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow "Why?"

"I have nothing better to do"

Yugi laughed and both swam behind Ryou towards the surface.

* * *

Bakura was sitting on his small boat looking up at the sky, just thinking, and feeling the soft breeze caress his face and hair.

"Bakura!" Called a very familiar voice.

The human looked around him and smiled at seeing Ryou swimming towards him at full speed "Hey Ryou, what's going on?"

Ryou panted "I-I need to tell you something" He said exhausted.

"Ok, ok just calm down"

Ryou smiled and recovered his breath "Yugi talked to the King, and well, Bakura, what would you say if you could be a merman like me and live in the ocean with all of us?"

Bakura widened his eyes "Are you kidding me? Is that possible?" He asked, hoping it was not a joke.

"Yes, I told you we have magic, and because the King is the strongest one in magic, he can use it to turn you into a merman. The only thing I need to know is if you want to"

Bakura smiled and stood silent for a moment "Well, I don't know what to say. It will be a little weird to not have my legs, but hell, I don't care, that'd be great!"

Ryou smiled brighter and hugged Bakura "This is great! We're finally going to be together!"

A little startled, Bakura stood shocked, and at feeling the warmth of Ryou's arms, he returned the hug.

"Oh sorry, did we come in a bad time?" Asked someone else.

Both broke from the hug and found Yami and Yugi looking at them,

"Oh it's you again" Grumbled Bakura at seeing Yami. Then he looked at Yugi "Is he the Prince by any chance?"

Ryou nodded "Yes, he is Yugi. Bakura, Yugi. Yugi, Bakura"

When Bakura was about to bow, Yugi stopped him and held his hand shaking it "It's nice to finally meet you Bakura, Ryou has told me a lot about you"

Bakura a little surprised of the sudden action shook his hand back "Same here your majesty"

Yugi chuckled "Just call me Yugi. I prefer it that way"

Bakura nodded "Is your tail better now?"

Yugi blinked "My tail? Oh right! I believe Ryou _really _tells you everything. But yes, I'm fine thanks for worrying"

Bakura nodded again, and couldn't help but being curious about the necklace Yugi was wearing. Yugi noticed of course "You like it?"

The young human came out from his thoughts "Like what?"

"The necklace"

"Oh, it's just that I saw it and wondered what it was, or what does it symbolizes"

Yugi looked back at Yami, and Yami smirked at him "I gave him that necklace" He said and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "And it means, we are courting" Yami said and nuzzled Yugi's nose, earning a giggle from him.

"I see"

"And tell us Bakura, you think you're ready?" Asked Ryou.

Bakura sat back and looked up thinking "For what you've told me I think I am. I'll just have to get used to have a tail instead of two legs"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" Assured Yugi.

"But anyway, we gotta go. Yugi has some, um, Prince duties and I usually go with him" Lied Yami.

Yugi stared confused at his lover, and at seeing the mischievous gleam in his eyes, he understood blushing "Oh yes, we'll see you tomorrow Bakura" both said goodbye and left the white-haired boys alone.

"What's up with them?"

Ryou chuckled "Something tells me they went somewhere to make out"

Bakura at the comment stared even more confused at Ryou, causing the young merman to laugh.

* * *

"I'm leaving the palace?!"

Kano nodded, not being surprised at seeing Kek's reaction "You are no longer needed here, so you may go back home Kek" He explained, again.

Kek groaned "Fine, I'll go get my things" He said rather reluctant.

The King saw how Kek swam away towards his room; he was just glad Kek left without causing any more trouble.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Becoming a merman

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters, I just own this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi broke from the kiss and held Yami's neck tighter "Mmm… only a couple of days without making out and you get all horny"

Yami chuckled and laid back in the sand from the small island "I can't help myself. But, I'm just glad you're ok now" He said and kissed Yugi's nose "And I won't have to deal with that bastard Kek"

The young Prince laughed and cuddled closer to Yami's body "Damn right" They stood in silence, as Yugii moved his finger around Yami's chest in random patterns.

"You think Ryou and Bakura will be together after tomorrow?" Yami asked out of the blue.

Yugi shrugged "I don't know. But I hope so, they would make a very cute couple"

"Oh, and we aren't a cute couple?" Yami asked teasingly.

Yugi laughed "We aren't cute, we are a hot couple" He purred.

Yami growled and kissed Yugi roughly again.

* * *

Bakura sighed as he sat on the sand and watched the calm waves come to his feet. "I'm going to be a merman" He said to himself, still not believing it. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting down "It must be great to live in the sea, but I wonder if I'm ready for such change in my life. But most importantly, will Ryou love me if I am like him?"

The confused human laid back on the sand and kept looking up at the clouds "Ryou, what are you doing in this right moment…?"

* * *

**The next day**

It was early, and the sun was already up in the sky. That day before, Ryou had told Bakura to come early and wait for him in the shore, because he had a lot to show him, Ryou wanted to begin early.

Yugi and Yami swam outside Ryou's room in the palace, and knocked, expecting the merman to be already up. "Ryou?" Called Yugi from outside.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Yugi looked at Yami, and his lover just shrugged being as confused as he was. Knowing something was up, Yugi slowly opened the door, and both peeked inside, only to find Ryou combing his hair crazily in front of the mirror, as to wanting to find the perfect look.

"Ryou you look just fine. Calm down" Yami said as both came inside.

The white-haired merman yelped at the sudden voice, and relaxed at seeing his friends "You think so? I want to look good in front of Bakura, and only God knows how handsome he'll look as a merman"

Yami rolled his eyes, and Yugi chuckled "It's ok Ryou. Let's get going, father is already waiting for us outside the palace"

"Oh okay, let's get going" He said and the three swam out.

* * *

Bakura sat on the shore, seeing that strangely, nobody decided to go to the beach that day.

He sighed and looked at the ocean, he was going to be a merman! He still couldn't believe it, he was going to live under the sea (A/N: Disney! XP) with all the creatures that lived there as well; not just that but he was going to be with Ryou at all times.

It was too good to be true.

Out of nowhere, from the water, came out Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and who seemed to be the King, holding his trident firmly in his right hand.

"I believe you're the human Bakura" Said Kano.

Bakura bowed "Yes your majesty"

"Yugi told me of you and Ryou, and I certainly have no problem to turn you into a merman, as long as you're willing to do it"

Bakura nodded "I am"

"Very well" Bakura watched as Kano raised his trident, and everyone backed away a little just in case.

The trident started to glow, and golden light shot out and surrounded Bakura. Everyone covered their eyes, and so did the human, that was startled at the sudden light.

Bakura groaned in pain and shut his eyes as close as he felt pain when his legs knitted together, they changed shape and scales formed along his new tail. After the light was gone, Bakura slid down to the water knowing he couldn't stand up, and noticed his chest was bare as everyone else's. Feeling he would drown, he immediately took hold of Ryou's shoulders.

Ryou blushed lightly "Bakura, you won't drown" He assured.

"Yeah let go of him Casanova" Yami said with a smirk.

Bakura glared at him "I feel a little uneasy ok?! This is completely new to me!"

"Don't worry Bakura, let go of Ryou, you won't drown" Yugi said.

The now new merman gulped, and reluctantly let go of Ryou. He closed his eyes shut, but was surprised nothing happened to him, he was still fine. He sighed relieved "I guess this isn't so bad"

"Well. Now that my job here is done, I better go, I have other duties to attend to" Kano said and swam away.

Yugi smiled "And that leaves us with a lot of time to show you everything you need to know"

Ryou nodded in agreement, only to notice that Bakura had a scar that went across his chest "Bakura… what happened to you?" He asked scared pointing to his chest.

Yami and Yugi looked at the scar too, and were rather surprised to see it.

"Oh, that's nothing. I usually got myself in fights with bandits, and well, those bandits can have knives. But that's nothing" He said, trying to not worry Ryou that much.

"If you say so"

"Are we showing him or not?" Yami grumbled, hating it when someone else distracted Yugi from him.

"Oh yes, let's go" Yugi said, and Yami and him swam down.

Ryou held Bakura's hand softly to guide him "I know you still can't swim properly so I'll help you move around Kura" He said shyly, a blush spread on his cheeks

Bakura smiled at the nickname "Sure. Thanks" Then both swam right behind Yami and Yugi.

* * *

Kek was in the main room of his hide out, speaking to Otogi and Anzu "I was kicked out from the palace because of that Yami bastard…" He hissed.

Otogi and Anzu gulped nervously, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

"He thinks he is that smart to have the Prince on his own. I just can't believe it; that's why I have a little job for you"

Otogi looked up, ready for the 'job', and Anzu looked away.

"I want you to sneak into the palace, and bring Prince Yugi here. I'll take care of the rest" He said with a smirk.

"What?!" Yelled Anzu scared. "I won't kidnap him! Even more, I have no idea what you'll do to him!"

"I'm sorry boss, but I don't want to go too far" Otogi said, sorry.

"We did this at first for money but I won't cooperate with you harming innocent people!" Anzu said rather angry, and then swam out, being followed by Otogi.

Kek scoffed "Fine, have it your way" He turned around and snapped his fingers, then two bandits came to his side, bowing "You'll do the job for them"

Both nodded "Of course"

"How does the prince look like?" Asked the other bandit.

"Spiky tri colored hair, big amethyst eyes, pale skin. You'll recognize him immediately"

The bandits nodded "Yes sir" Then both swam out.

Kek smirked when they left "The Prince will be mine, and once I have him… I'll be even richer than I am now"

* * *

Dun dun dun!!

Please review!

Next time: a rather silly mistake.


	13. Kidnapped

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, I just own this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yami-kun… let go of me I need to go to a meeting" Yugi said as he tried to be free from Yami's grip. It was early, so Yami was still sleep; but sleepy or not, Yami's grip was always firm.

"But I want you to stay with me…" He whined.

Yugi chuckled "I won't be gone forever, besides I'll let you sleep a little more"

Yami groaned and let go of him "Fine. But when you come back we'll make out"

The young Prince laughed as he stood up from the bed "Don't we always do that when I come back?"

Yami smirked as he hugged the pillow. "Damn right"

Yugi kissed his forehead "Have a good nap" He said and left the room.

* * *

The bandits swam towards the castle as they remembered Kek's instructions.

_You'll go and sneak to the palace, I know there's a lot of security there so I'll try to help you. I don't have a lot of magic but I can turn you invisible to not be seen._

Both swam through the gates of the castle not being seen at all, and came inside, following the hall ways trying to not do as much sound as possible.

_My magic won't last forever, it will last for around 5 or 7 minutes, enough time for you to sneak inside and go inside his room without guards noticing._

After a few minutes, they reached Yugi's room, that was guarded by two guards. The door was closed so that was a problem.

_The door will be probably closed, so get rid of the guards first, and then go inside. If it all goes well, bring the Prince to me as soon as you can._

One of the bandits came close to one of the guards, he was about to open the door when they turned visible again.

The guards widened their eyes, and were about take care of them, when they fell unconscious being punched on the face.

One of the bandits sighed relieved and came inside the room, only to find a form sleeping on the bed.

Just as Kek description was. Tri colored spiky hair, pale skin, his eyes weren't seen because he was sleeping but there was no doubt it was him.

"You think that's him?" Asked one of them.

"I suppose so, I doubt there's someone else in here with that hair" He whispered.

They approached to the form on the bed, and gagged him. The form opened his eyes in shock, and was about to swim away until he was knocked out.

The bandits smirked, as they tied his hands together; one of them carried him on his shoulder and they swam out through the window.

* * *

After the meeting, Yugi swam towards his room, wanting nothing but to go with Yami again. But he was shocked at seeing the guards outside unconscious "Oh no!"

He shook one of the guards "Are you ok? Please wake up!"

The guard groaned and opened his eyes "Your majesty…"

"What happened here?" He asked worriedly.

The other guard woke up "Your majesty, two bandits came here… we tried to stopped them but, they knocked us out. I suppose they came inside your room"

Yugi widened his eyes "Oh no…" Yugi immediately came inside his room, and widened his eyes in horror at seeing Yami was gone. "S-Someone kidnapped Yami…" There was only one person that could help him...

Yugi swam out of the room hurriedly, going towards Ryou's room.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door, and Ryou and Bakura were surprised for it sounded desperate.

"Come in!" Called Ryou.

Yugi dashed inside, his face showed he was scared "Ryou! Someone kidnapped Yami!"

"What?!"

Yugi sobbed "I don't know where he is, I need your help. Do you have magic that can track him down somehow?"

Ryou nodded "Yes, but I'm not strong enough to cast it. Only the King can"

"Then let's go and ask him for help" Bakura said, as much as he hated Yami, he considered him his friend.

The three swam out of the room.

* * *

"Father!"

The doors to the throne room were suddenly opened, startling Kano and Amara; as Ryou, Bakura and Yugi came inside.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Asked his mother.

"We need your help! Someone kidnapped Yami while I was gone! I'm scared he can get hurt!"

Kano widened his eyes "Who would dare to do such a thing?!" He asked angered.

"We don't know your majesty, but with your help we might find him before he gets hurt" Said Bakura.

"There is a spell that can track feelings, like anger and fear. Yami most be really startled now so I believe we can find him that way" Ryou said "I believe you know of it, and your magic is strong enough to cast it"

"I have indeed heard of it, I know how to cast it. But, who will go and get him back safely?"

"If you allow us Father, Ryou, Bakura and I want to go. We can defend our selves easily with magic, and with our strength" Said Yugi.

"Are you sure you don't want any guards go with you?" Asked Amara.

"There's no need your majesty, we'll be fine" Assured Ryou.

Kano sighed "I wouldn't allow it Yugi, but because I know your have great battle skills I have nothing to fear" He stood up and raised his trident, it glowed and a small blue orb appeared in Yugi's hands "This will help you find Yami. It's color changes depending on the feeling"

All three nodded. "Thank you" Yugi said, and the three swam out.

Amara sighed worriedly "I hope Yami is ok"

"I'm sure he is fine Amara. Let's just hope is not too late"

* * *

Yami opened his eyes slowly, his eyes were blurry, his head hurt, and he was not even in the palace anymore _'Where am I?' _

He tried to sit up but was confused and startled at seeing he was gagged, and tied down to a bed _'What the hell?!' _Yami looked around him, the room was dark, nothing was inside of it, only the bed he was lying in, a table next to him and the door.

He struggled to be free, only to see he was chained down. He sighed defeated and tried to swim, but his tail was chained down as well.

"_You idiots!"_

Yami heard someone scream from another room, but the voice was strangely familiar…

"_That's not the Prince!"_

"_S-Sorry boss… it's just that he was asleep and we couldn't see his eyes… and um…"_

Yami turned confused, they wanted Yugi?

"_Don't try to make pathetic excuses! You'll pay for this later!" _The stranger scoffed _"Well, at least I can use him as bait so the Prince comes rescue him"_

Yami widened his eyes _'Oh no!' _Yami groaned frustrated _'Why couldn't we have mated before?! Then I could have warned Yugi…' _

"_I'll go check on him now. He's probably awake"_

Yami widened his eyes and stood still, just in case he had any kind of weapon.

The door was opened, and light came inside the room. Yami now could see who was his kidnaper, and he wasn't really surprised at seeing it was Kek. He looked at him with anger only earning a laugh.

"I see you finally decided to wake up lazy ass"

Yami only turned angrier, and felt like wanting to punch him.

Kek approached him and smirked "You may be wondering what are you doing. You see, I wonder the same, it seems my bandits can't do a thing right. This was a little mistake, they were meant to get Yugi"

Yami gripped his fists.

"Yes your little friend. What I want with him is none of your business of course. But since you're already here I can use you. The Prince will notice you're gone and will try to track you down. If he does he'll come here, and you are the little bait. You'll be free and he'll be mine"

Being already pissed off, Yami struggled to be free, and was angrier at seeing that Kek just laughed, and left the room.

* * *

Please review!

Next time: Yugi, Ryou and Bakura rescue Yami.

There's a poll in my profile, so please vote ^^


	14. Rescue

Nekogal: Sorry for the delay, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Yugi, Bakura and Ryou kept swimming, being led by the young Prince that held the orb carefully in his hands. They had swam out of town already and suspected the hideout of Kek wasn't too far.

Suddenly the orb changed from blue to red.

Yugi widened his eyes "Ryou! What does it mean when it changes to red?"

"Anger" He answered shortly "Something must have done Yami angered, and that must have been Kek"

Yugi groaned and swam faster "I just hope we can get there in time before something happens to him"

"Don't worry Yugi, he'll be fine. Let's just focus on arriving"

* * *

Yami kept struggling on the bed he was chained on; he had heard Kek's plan previously when he was in another room, and he was beyond pissed for what he heard.

_Flashback _

"_I still don't see why you want him" One of the bandits said._

"_He is the bait. He'll lure Yugi here, and we'll tell him his lover is free if he stays with us. Of course that's a lie. After I have Yugi under my power, Yami will be killed before the Prince's eyes. Then, I'll have him kidnapped until mating season is here" He smirked "Then I'll rape him and we'll be mates. Forever. And I'll be the rightful King."_

_End Flashback_

Yami let small tears slid down his cheeks at remembering; he didn't want Yugi getting hurt. He loved him, and the last he wanted was someone raping him.

The door was opened again and Kek came inside, a mischievous smile on his face "Glad you're still sane Yami. I'm sure Yugi will be here in any minute. Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough" He assured.

Yami tried to struggle to be free, but he was too tired.

Kek laughed "Do whatever you want, you'll die anyway" He smirked and left the room, being heard from the inside that guards were set outside.

* * *

The orb in Yugi's hand changed between red and light blue, and it was startling Yugi "Ryou, what does light blue mean?"

"Sadness"

Yugi sighed sadly, at seeing this. It was hard to make Yami sad so it had to be something really bad.

They kept swimming until not so far away, they saw a warehouse, being guarded by three bandits, all of them in high alert.

"We're here" Yugi whispered as the three hid behind a rock.

Ryou nodded "We better have a plan before getting inside"

"I say we kick some bandit's ass" Bakura growled.

"Kura!" Ryou scowled lowly.

"No, it actually sounds good. But we'll have to be fully prepared to fight them" Yugi said as he vanished the orb.

Bakura smirked "I'm glad we agree on this" He said as a couple of silver chakram (1) casted by Ryou appeared in his hands; Ryou a large dagger and Yugi his sword. But they were willing to fight with magic too…

"Ryou, do the first move" Yugi whispered.

Ryou nodded and pointed his hand to one of the bandits, he casted an ice needle that flew at great speed and stabbed him in the chest killing him.

The two bandits startled looked around for any attackers.

"Now!" Yugi commanded and the three swam towards the bandits.

Yugi casted elemental fire to back the two away, and where the fire was gone Bakura strike with his sharp chakrams to both, cutting their heads down.

Yugi nodded "Very good, let's keep going"

The three swam inside, and followed the main hallway.

"Who's there?!" Someone yelled.

Yugi turned around and immediately casted a shield around them, avoiding the daggers of the bandits.

In Ryou's hands, a set of knives appeared, each one between his knuckles and threw them to one of the bandits, and his dagger to the other one, killing them instantly.

Three more bandits appeared and Yugi vanished the shield, going straight to one of them; he dodged an attack and stabbed the sword in his chest, taking it out when he was about to be attacked from behind.

His sword smashed against a long dagger, and using the strength from his arms, he pushed the bandit away and beheaded him. "Let's go before more come!"

Bakura and Ryou nodded and they swam away following the hallway.

They found a few other doors, but were unguarded, so they knew Yami wasn't there.

"Stop right there you three!"

Yugi looked up and saw two bandits that were guarding a black door coming towards them at full speed, but these ones held long spears.

Yugi groaned as he defended himself with his sword from an attack "R-Ryou! Go and t-try to open the door!"

Ryou nodded, and when he tried to swim towards the door he was tackled to the ground, and only could see the bandit raising his spear ready to strike. Ryou closed his eyes, and when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and smiled relieved at seeing Bakura fighting him "Go Ryou!"

Ryou nodded and saw there was a magical lock on the door. He could uncast it, but he just hoped he wasn't attacked in the meanwhile.

Yugi kept pushing the bandit away, but saw he was way too strong, only a distraction could work. He slammed his tail against his torso, and the bandit held it in pain letting go of his weapon. In an instant Yugi stabbed him in the chest and killed him in a blink.

Bakura threw one of his chakrams to the bandit but he dodged, he groaned at seeing the bandit smirked. Already pissed off he struck his other chakram to his torso, earning a deep cut. The bandit screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Bakura smirked 'In your face asshole' He picked up his other chakram and joined Ryou, seeing he had managed to unlock the door.

Yugi soon came to join them and smiled at seeing the door opened.

The three came inside and widened their eyes at seeing Yami chained down to a bed. When Yami noticed their presence he widened his eyes in horror, now Kek had Yugi where he wanted.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. He was about to go to his side when out of a sudden Kek appeared from another door and held a knife to Yami's neck "Now, now, everybody calm down"

Bakura groaned in annoyance "Let him go asshole!"

"I won't deal with you filthy creature" He glared at Bakura "I want to negotiate with The Prince"

"I won't negotiate Yami's life like this!"

Kek smirked "You better do, unless you want him to die. Now be a good boy and throw your weapons down" He said as he pressed the tip of the knife against Yami's neck.

Yugi grunted and let go of his sword, and so did Bakura.

Kek smiled and nodded "Good, good. Now here's the deal, I'll let Yami go if you take his place"

From where he was Yami shook his head, pleading with his eyes that Yugi didn't do it.

But unknown to everyone, Ryou was casting a spell silently…

"F-Fine…" Yugi answered.

Yami widened his eyes in horror and Kek smirked "That's how I like it… Bandits! Hold the Prince and his companions!"

Six bandits came from another room, and two held each one of the three.

"Now let Yami go!" Yugi demanded.

"Oh, well about that, it was kind of a lie" Kek said with mischief.

Yugi widened his eyes "You bastard!"

Kek took the knife away from Yami and approached Yugi, holding his neck with strength to not let him move "Call me whatever you want, but that wont' change your fate"

"FIRE BEAM!" Ryou suddenly cried, and a huge wave of fire surrounded the three, surprisingly only hurting the bandits and Kek, pushing them away.

Bakura and Yugi took their weapons again, and more knives appeared in Ryou's hands.

"You're so going to pay for this!" Yugi yelled angered and swam straight towards Kek, as Ryou and Bakura dealt with the bandits.

Yugi brought his sword down Kek, but he rolled away and a casted sword appeared in his hand. When Yugi was about to attack him again, Kek defended himself with it and groaned at not believing Yugi was that strong.

"I won't go easy on you Kek" Yugi hissed "I'll kill you if I have the chance"

"No Yugi!" Ryou called as he fought "We need to take him alive to the King! Don't let anger take over you!"

Yugi groaned, that was true, it was more convenient to take Kek alive. He grunted in anger and shot an ice needle to his torso. Kek cried in pain and he punched Yugi on the chest getting him off. He stood up as fast as he could and ignored the cut on his chest as he took a tight grip on his sword, going towards Yugi.

Yugi took a defense position, and ducked Kek's attack; he swung his tail to Kek's causing him to trip and took down his sword to attack, but Kek clashed his sword with Yugi's. "I never thought you could fight this good Prince" Kek said with a grin.

"Shut up!"

Kek smirked and pushed Yugi away, standing up again.

Bakura kept striking with his chakrams all the bandits that tried to get near him or Ryou. Ryou kept on throwing his knives keeping them away.

But then, more and more bandits came, to the point they were surrounded.

Bakura and Ryou were back to back looking around them, still on guard. "Damn" Bakura hissed, "There's too much of them, and Yugi has to deal with Kek… what do we do?"

Ryou placed his hands in a casting position "Kura, I want you to fight as fast as you can" Ryou said, he sounded tired.

"What do you mean?"

"Please just do it!" He begged.

Bakura stayed silent, even though he didn't knew what Ryou meant, he was willing to do it. He nodded "Ok"

Ryou took a deep breath "STOP!" He casted.

And everything stopped, the bandits, and Kek fighting. It all froze.

Bakura stood amazed, and watched as Yugi casted chains and held Kek's hands tightly. He snapped out of his thoughts and killed all of the bandits.

Ryou panted, his eyes shot close, as he kept the spell on. It was running his energy faster than he thought…

When Bakura had dealt with all of them, he heard Ryou said "Free Yami"

Bakura turned around and saw Yugi holding a chained Kek to the floor, for when time returned to normal. He went to the bed where Yami was, un-gagged him, and took the chains off his hands and tail.

Ryou couldn't take it anymore, he was exhausted. With a last weak blink, Ryou fell to the floor unconscious.

Time returned to normal, and all the bandits Bakura had attacked fell dead, and Kek at seeing the position he was in struggled to be free.

Yami blinked and stood up, smiling at seeing he and Yugi were ok.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried, and swam to his side, picking his tired body in his arms.

"He was too tired. That spell is even hard for me" Yugi explained as he held Kek from his neck and arms forcing him to stand up. "He'll be ok Bakura, all we need is to go to the palace and let him rest"

Bakura nodded and sighed at seeing the sleeping face of Ryou.

"Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami touched his neck and felt the small sting from the knife that was there before "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me except for the knife of course"

Yugi sighed relieved "Thank God. Come help me drag Kek out, I don't want the sharks to find us for the amount of blood that is here"

Yami nodded, and held Kek as well tightly.

The five of them swam out through a window and swam away, seeing from the distance that two white sharks were going at full speed to the warehouse.

* * *

(1) it is a flat metal disc with a sharp outer edge from 5 to 12 inches in diameter. And for those that have played Kingdom Hearts 2 or Chain of Memories, those are Axel's weapons.

Please review!

Next time: They go back to the palace and Kek is punished.


	15. Back to the Palace

Nekogal: Ok, I know I said Kek was going to be punished in this one, but, that will be in the next chapter. I promise

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"I demand you let me go!"

Yugi groaned irritated, it was like the tenth time Kek said that, and it was pissing him off very fast. He wished he could arrive to the palace faster… "No! And shut up! You're making me go out of my mind" Yugi yelled.

"Yes, you have caused us enough trouble" Bakura grumbled, as he carried carefully Ryou's body.

"I don't care! Let me go! My father will be outraged when he knows this!" Kek screamed again.

Yugi grunted and closed his eyes, he felt a headache coming "Please, someone gag him"

Yami smirked "With pleasure" He took out a cloth, and gagged him, feeling quite amused for that was exactly Kek did to him. Kek glared at him angrily, and Yami laughed "You know what they say, revenge is a bitch"

Kek groaned inside the gag, and struggled to be free, only causing to Yami and Yugi hold him tighter.

Yami grinned, he sure liked to see Kek like this, he turned at Yugi and whispered "My love, let's torture him more, shall we?"

Yugi widened his eyes "What are you talking about? Yami this isn't the time for your games! I was so worried about you!"

"So was I. But please, just to bother him. You'll like it" He assured.

Yugi sighed "Fine, but make it quick"

Yami grinned wider, and leaned down to kiss him. Yugi yelped lightly, but soon closed his eyes and moaned inside the kiss, happily kissing back.

At hearing lips touching and moans, Kek turned around and groaned angered at seeing both Yami and Yugi kissing.

"Hey you two! This is not the time to make out!" Bakura snarled.

Yami still in the kiss, nudged at Kek; Bakura turned at him and smirked at seeing Kek's face was red and it could take any moment for smoke to come out from his ears.

It could be heard Kek yelled something, but it was muffled because of the gag.

Yami and Yugi completely ignored him and kept kissing senselessly, until air was needed they broke apart; Yugi blushing and Yami smirking in victory. "Let's just keep moving" Yami said calmly as nothing had happened.

* * *

Amara paced around the throne room worried "Kano, I'm so worried something wrong might have happened. What if they don't come back?"

"Calm down Amara, I assure they are on their way here" He said trying to calm her down.

The Queen sighed, not so sure if to feel relief in that moment "Ok. I'll try" She said and at down beside Kano.

* * *

"I can see the palace from here" Yami said as they kept swimming getting closer to the city.

Yugi looked up and smiled "So do I. We'll be there soon enough"

After reaching the city, they noticed that the villagers that were near, bowed, or stared in awe at seeing they held captive Kek. It was a really confusing sight so they didn't know what to think about it.

"They look at us very strangely" Bakura whispered.

"Of course they do. They don't know what's going on; we'll explain it to them later so let's not worry about it by now" Yugi said.

Soon they reached the palace's gates, the guards at seeing Yugi immediately let them in.

Two guards approached them and bowed to Yugi "Is there anything we can do for you Prince?"

Yugi nodded "Yes. Please, take Prince Kek to the dungeons, and Ryou to the healing chambers"

Both guards widened their eyes "To the dungeons?"

Yugi nodded again "Yes, he has committed a crime against me and my future mate, and father needs to know about this"

The guards bowed "Yes your majesty"

One of them took Kek firmly and swam away to the dungeons, and the other led Bakura to the healing chambers.

"We better go find father and tell him what happened"

Yami nodded, and followed Yugi to the throne room.

* * *

"Oh sweetie! You're back!" Amara cried happily as she saw her son come inside the room, she quickly swam to his side and hugged him tightly kissing his forehead "I was so worried something happened to you!"

Yugi rolled his eyes "Mom, please not in front of Yami" He whined causing Yami to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so glad to see you're ok" She let go of Yugi and then smiled at Yami hugging him as well "It's good to see your safe and sound honey! For a moment there I thought it was too late"

Yami chuckled nervously "Thank you your majesty"

"And what happened?" Asked Kano as Amara let go of Yami as well.

"Well" Started Yugi "It seems that in fact Kek had kidnapped Yami. We went to his hideout and rescued Yami in time"

"But what was he planning?" Asked Amara.

Yami sighed "I heard" He said sadly "He, he was trying to kidnap Yugi from the beginning, but it seems his bandits confused me with Yugi"

Yugi widened his eyes.

"Kek was angry of course, but said he'd use me as a bait to lure Yugi there. He was planning to trick Yugi saying he'd let me go if he took my place. Once Yugi was tricked, he said he'd kill me in front of his eyes"

Amara and Yugi gasped.

"After that, he'd keep Yugi with him until mating season came and then he would…" He stopped in mid-sentence, the simple thought made his heart break "He would, make Yugi his mate by, by force. And well, he'd be the King even if we wanted or not"

Kano groaned angered "This is an outrage! How dare he plan something like that!?"

Yugi softened his eyes and hugged Yami "That's why you were sad weren't you? Because he would try to rape me?" Yugi whispered in his ear.

Yami nodded and hugged Yugi back "I was so scared for you. And I'd never forgive myself if I was the reason that happened"

Yugi smiled lightly and kissed his cheek "It's ok. It's all right now"

"He is going to be punished severely for what he did!" Continued Kano.

"Um, boys, where are Ryou and Bakura?" Asked Amara.

"Ryou used a lot of his magic on the way, if he wasn't for him we could have lost. He fainted for the loss of energy and Bakura took him to the healing chambers" Yugi explained.

Amara sighed "Poor boy"

"Guards!" Called Kano angrily.

Two guards came inside the room and bowed to the King "Yes your majesty?"

"Tell the council to send a message to King Jinsein, telling that I need him to come because his son committed a crime against my son"

The guards nodded, bowed and left.

Kano stood up from his throne "Kek will be punished as soon as his father arrives"

Yami and Yugi nodded. "Yami, let's go to the healing chambers, I want to make sure you're ok" Yugi said.

"But I'm fine"

Yugi rolled his eyes "I want to make sure!"

"Fine, fine. We'll go" Yami said as both left.

They reached the healing chambers soon, and knowing that probably Ryou and Bakura were still inside, they knocked softly. Isis opened and greeted them "Your majesty, Yami, I'm glad you're ok. Bakura told me everything. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could please check on Yami. I want to make sure"

Isis nodded "Of course, just wait a moment I was about to see Ryou" She said and moved aside, letting them in.

Inside the room was Ryou sleeping calmly on a bed, and Bakura next to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Both Yami and Yugi sat down on another bed and saw how Isis reached Ryou.

"Could you tell me what happened to him?" She asked to Bakura.

Bakura sighed "He fainted, he was very tired after using a lot of spells, and I suppose he ran out of energy"

Isis sighed and cupped Ryou's cheek, moving his white hair away from his face "Oh yes, poor boy. What spells did he use?"

"Well, he casted weapons, he used ice needle, fire beam, and stop" Yugi answered.

"I thought so" Isis said as she went to get some bandages to deal with the few cuts Ryou had "As a healer Ryou always wanted to know all kind of spells he could use. He had studied 'stop' recently, and practiced a lot with his magic. He knew it took a lot of his energy, but I don't blame him for trying to help"

"But, he'll be ok right?" Bakura asked worriedly.

Isis nodded as she placed the bandages "Of course. It was nothing severe, he just needs some good rest and he'll be fine. Although I recommend that he doesn't use his magic so much"

Bakura nodded in understanding "Ok. Thank you"

Isis smiled sweetly at Bakura, and then turned at Yami "Now let's see what you have"

After checking him, Isis found that Yami only had the small wound on his neck caused by the knife. Yugi had a few cuts because of fighting, but they were both fine.

"You may go, you're both ok" She informed to Yami and Yugi, then she turned at Bakura "If you wish Bakura, you can stay here with Ryou, or you can take him to his room"

Bakura nodded "I'll take him to his room" He said and carefully picked Ryou up, making sure he didn't wake up, and left the room.

After thanking Isis, Yami and Yugi left as well.

* * *

Please review!


	16. Punishment

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, I just own this plot. Enjoy chap 16!

* * *

"Kano, my old friend, it's good to see you again" Said King Jinsein happily as he entered the throne room, where Kano was waiting.

"Likewise Jinsein, it's good to see you made it here safely"

Jinsein nodded and smiled. Jinsein looked a lot like Kek, his hair used to be the same color, but now it was a bit grey, he had a short beard, had the same tail as Kek, was wearing a bigger crown, and seemed to be around 50 or 60 years old. "Your council just told me that you needed to see me. Something about my son, am I correct?"

Kano nodded and sat down on his throne "I'm afraid so. You see, as much as I wanted to make an alliance with your kingdom, Kek couldn't court my son the time he was here"

"I don't have a problem with it"

"I didn't either, but, a day after Kek left, the future mate of my son was kidnapped and when Yugi went to rescue him, he find out your son had done it"

Jinsein widened his eyes.

"There was a lot of proof that said Kek really did it, but I don't want to punish him without your authorization Jinsein. I could really use if you talked to him and give your opinion. He is right now in the dungeons, for precaution."

Jinsein sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "I never thought Kek, could do something like this. As much as I don't want to believe it, I do. And if you allow me Kano I'd like to talk to him, after that you have my full permission to give him a suitable punishment"

Kano nodded "Thank you for understanding"

Jinsein smiled sadly "Thank you for telling me" He left the room, and was led by two guards to the dungeons

* * *

"Prince, you have visit"

Kek looked from the floor and smirked "I bet it's my beloved Yugi"

"Think again Kek" Said a very familiar voice.

The Prince, gulped and widened his eyes at seeing his father "Father?" He asked shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask the same, but Kano explained it to me. Is it true what you did?" Jinsein asked rather angry, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kek groaned and looked away "Well, technically I didn't, the bandits did…" He muttered.

"Kek tell me the truth unless you want me to take it out from you by force!" Jinsein threatened.

"Fine" He grumbled "I did, but I did it because Yugi belongs to me, and no one else"

Jinsein was very disappointed, he never thought his son could do such thing "Prince Yugi doesn't belong to anyone, but only to his future mate. I hope you are proud of what you did because you'll be punished"

Kek widened his eyes "What?! You'll let them punish me?!"

"After what you did, yes, you better be grateful if you're not sentenced to death"

Kek groaned and gripped the cell bars tightly "I can't believe my own father betrays me!"

Jinsein scoffed, and swam out.

* * *

Later that day, everyone gathered in the throne for Kek's punishment.

Kano, had allowed Yugi to choose the punishment, and the Prince decided to not kill Kek. Even though Yami wanted Kek dead badly, he respected Yugi's choice.

Yugi sat next to his parents, and Yami right beside him; Jinsein to the other side of Kano and the priests in the other side.

Kek was brought inside by two guards, and was forced to bow before the King.

"Prince Kek, you've been charged with high treason acts against Prince Yugi and his future mate. How do you declare?"

"Innocent!" Roared Kek, "I did it for the Kingdom's own good! Someone like him can't rule properly alongside Yugi!"

"Enough" Called Kano, he turned at Yugi and nodded at him.

Yugi stood up "Prince Kek, after you've done, you'll be punished with banishment from my kingdom, if you ever dare to come back you'll be immediately sentenced to death. I hope you understand how much dishonor you have brought to your country as well Prince"

Kek widened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I want you gone at dawn" Yugi said firmly. "Take him away, and I want you to see him leave the palace"

The guards nodded, and dragged Kek out.

Yugi sighed, and sat down again.

"Well done Yugi" Kano said, and Yugi smiled in response.

"Prince Yugi?" Jinsein called.

"Yes King Jinsein?"

"I want to thank you, for letting my son live, after what he did to you I know he deserved more than that. And I am very grateful for that" He thanked.

Yugi smiled "It's ok, I did what was fair"

Soon, everyone left, and Yami and Yugi returned to their room.

Yugi sat down on his bed and sighed, lying back down "What a day…" He said tiredly. "I'm glad that was dealt with"

"So am I" Yami agreed as he caressed Yugi's hair "You know, I think you did something very noble at letting Kek live. If it was me in your place, I would have killed him"

Yugi chuckled "Thank you. It's just that I can't kill someone, but I wanted him away, that's why I came up with that"

"And I couldn't be happier with it" Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly in the lips.

* * *

"Your majesty" The guards called for Kano.

"Yes?"

"King Jinsein and Prince Kek have left the palace, and are in their way to their kingdom" One of them informed.

He nodded "Thank you. That's good to know"

The guards bowed and left.

"You think everything will be ok now Kano?" Asked Amara.

"I really don't know. But I can tell it will be very peaceful when mating season comes. Not only the sharks will be gone, but I'm pretty sure nothing bad will happen" He assured.

* * *

Please review!

Next time: Mating season comes! And dear Yami is affected by the hormones of this sweet season! ^______^


	17. Mating Season

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot.

**Warning, there is a lime in this chapter.**

Thanks again to shadowrealm818 for letting me use your idea ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

That same day Ryou had woken up, Bakura had explained everything that Isis recommended, and in a few days Ryou returned to normal and didn't cast magic unless it was an emergency.

It pasted two months since Kek had kidnapped Yami, and now, love was in the air. Literally.

"Excuse me! I'm passing through!" Yugi called as he swam hurriedly in the hallways avoiding everyone that was on his way, being followed by Yami.

It was mating season, and all the young mates, and mates-to be were affected by the hormones this time had brought.

A week before mating season, Yugi asked if Yami could leave his house in the city, and come live in the palace with him; after a few arguing that Yami didn't want to bother anyone, he agreed and now was a resident of the palace.

Yugi looked back and saw the hunger in Yami's eyes, he gulped and tried to swim faster, reaching now the gardens, not noticing that Bakura and Ryou were sitting together calmly, laying against the walls.

Mating season affected too Bakura, but not that extreme, he decided to confess his feelings to Ryou, and Ryou returned those feelings. They were officially lovers, but decided to not rush in being mates, they could still wait.

Yugi yelped at seeing there was a dead end, he looked around him and heard Ryou say "You're right Yugi?" He couldn't answer, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Yami.

"What the hell just happened?!" Asked Bakura.

Yugi giggled and squirmed under Yami when he attacked his neck with kisses "Yami! Y-Yami! Bakura and Ryou are here!"

Yami groaned and stopped his actions "Fine" He grumbled.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Ryou curiously.

Yami grinned "We were playing tag"

Yugi sat up and cuddled to Yami's side "Yeah, it's really fun"

"If you say so lovebirds" Bakura muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" Yami roared.

"You were meant to" Bakura grumbled back.

"Guys! Guys calm down!" Ryou said trying to not let a fight begin "Just let it go, we are all in very strange moods because of the season" He held Bakura's hand "Let's go and have some time alone in the docks Kura"

Bakura pouted as he followed Ryou.

When both white-haired mermans were gone, Yami kissed down Yugi's neck to his collar bone, earning small moans from him. "Mmm… Yami… you've been so loving with me lately…"

Yami smirked as he sucked on his skin "I'm pretty sure you know why" He whispered.

Yugi blushed lightly as he arched to Yami's kisses "Yeah… I do"

Yami stopped his kisses and held Yugi's hand "You know, I love to see your face like this, all flushed with your beautiful eyes closed" He whispered, causing Yugi to blush more.

He leaned down and softly sucked on Yugi's left nipple.

Yugi shrieked at the sudden action, and panted, feeling how slowly he was turning hard. When Yami finished with that nipple he continued with the other and sucked on it as well. When he was done, Yami kept going down licking Yugi's stomach, until he noticed the small bulge on his tail.

Yugi blushed at noticing too, and grimaced lightly "It hurts"

Yami stopped his actions and looked at Yugi deep in the eyes "You want me to help get rid of it?"

Yugi bit his lip, he didn't want to make love just because if 'this'! He wanted it to be special… "Yes, but no sex yet please"

Yami smiled and nodded "Of course" He picked Yugi up in his arms and swam up to their room.

When he swam through the window, Yami placed Yugi on the bed and laid next to him "You ready?" He asked kindly, making sure Yugi wasn't scared.

Yugi nodded.

Yami leaned down, and faced the small bulge. He stroked it softly, hearing mewls and moans from his lover "Yugi I need you to let it out" He pressed his hand on the bulge, and Yugi moaned louder, now his erection being free.

Yami smiled lightly and took the tip in his mouth, sucking and lapping the pre-cum that was starting to leak out. Yugi gripped the sheets beneath him, his eyes shut; this was the first time he had ever experienced this kind of pleasure, and it was fantastic.

Sucking a little harder, Yami held down Yugi's hips just in case he tried to buck up, and started licking the full length.

"Ah… ah…" Yugi panted, feeling how the urge of releasing was increasing inside of him.

Yami, now having mercy on his lover deep throated him engulfing the erection with warmth, and began now bobbing his head.

Yugi cried and tried to buck up desperately, but only could tangle his hands on Yami's hair "Ah… Yami!"

Yami smirked, and sucked harder, and harder, and harder…

"Ah!" Yugi cried and released.

Yami drank Yugi's seed hungrily, having no idea his lover could taste that delicious. He let go of him and licked him clean, then sat up facing Yugi "You ok now?"

Yugi nodded as he panted "Wow…" He whispered "That was… that was amazing…"

Yami smiled warmly at him and kissed him lightly "Glad you thought so"

After recovering, Yugi remembered he had a meeting in a few minutes, Yugi sat up and said "Yami-kun, I have a meeting next. Would you like to come?"

Yami smiled and shrugged "Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do"

Yugi chuckled and both swam out of the room.

* * *

Yami was now allowed to be in the meetings; he was probably going to rule with Yugi someday, and he had to see what it was like.

The council, and Yugi's parents were listening to one of the council members speak, about how the sharks were starting to leave the city. "The citizens seem to be more calmed about this fact and seem to not be that worried as before"

Yami, that was sitting next to Yugi, moved his hand under the table to stroke Yugi's tail. Yugi gave a silent yelp and looked at Yami a little startled, only receiving a wink from him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him come…

"But now that we are not worried about that measure" He turned at Yugi "Prince, we'd like to know if you and your future mate we'll be together soon, so we can prepare everything to make him a member of the royal family"

"Well… yeah…" Yugi answered nervously as Yami's hand slowly moved towards his private area "We, we really are planning to and um, we'll be mates so…" Yami's hand had now reached his bulge, and started to stroke it "So… uh… what was the question again?"

Everyone was a little confused at this "Are you ok Prince?"

"Y-Yeah" Yugi answered, now that Yami's hand had stopped "I'm fine. About, the ceremony of making Yami part of the royal family, we'd like to uh, take it place after a few days of being mates"

The council members nodded "Ok Prince, that's all we needed to know"

"Yugi" Called his father "If you want to, you can leave the meeting, you are not really needed after that was discussed"

Yugi nodded "Thanks. I will" He held Yami's hand, and both left the room.

When the doors were closed, Yugi turned at Yami a little angry "Yami! What was that for?"

"Um, sorry… it's just that, this season makes me feel a little horny" He answered a little sad he made Yugi angry.

Yugi sighed "It's ok, I understand. Why don't we go to the island? I want to relax for a moment"

"Of course my love" Yami held Yugi's hand, kissed it and led him out of the palace.

* * *

Please review!


	18. At last, together

Nekogal: Jeje, so you all wanted next chap huh? Well here it is! ^^ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot.

**Warning! There is a lemon in this chapter!**

Enjoy!

* * *

As much as Yugi expected Yami to make out with him, he was wrong. Even though Yami's hormones were literally crazy, both just decided to lay on the sand together and look up at the sky silently. It was odd seeing in what season they were, but for Yugi it was always nice to look if the clouds had any curious shape.

"Yugi?" Yami called suddenly, breaking the silence.

Yugi turned at him and gave a smile as a normal response "Yeah?"

"I was thinking, if you were ready" Yami said in a serious tone, yet his eyes were showing kindness. He was talking 'really' serious.

"You ask me that as if we were going to really do it here, or go back to the palace?"

Yami smiled "Which ever you like the best"

Yugi blushed, he liked the idea of finally mating with Yami in the island, it was peaceful, beautiful and it seemed that nature prepared itself for that to happen. But he only feared one thing, what if someone saw them?

"I'd really love to here, but I fear someone can see us Yami-kun"

Yami shook his head, still smiling "No one knows of this place, only Ryou does, but he must be really busy with Bakura" He explained "So, what do you say?"

Yugi blushed lightly, he looked around him and saw no one. He turned at Yami, biting his lower lip and nodded "Ok, but, I want it to be special, not just… sex"

Yami caressed Yugi's cheek with the back of his hand and smiled "Of course my love. I promise you'll never forget this day" With that said, Yami slowly leaned forward Yugi's face and cupped his soft cheeks in his hand, their lips met and kissed with a slow and sensual rhythm.

Instinctively, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and so did Yami around Yugi's waist. They rolled over, so Yami was on top, still not breaking the kiss.

For the lack of air, they have to break apart. They stared deep in the eyes, and smiled at each other. It was finally going to happen, after so long time, it was finally here.

Yami leaned down to Yugi's neck and gently sucked on his pale skin, earning cute mewls from his lover. Yugi closed his eyes slowly and tangled his hands on Yami's hair "Ah…" he moaned.

Yami kept sucking, licking and nipping the soft skin beneath him, and at seeing he formed a hickey he smirked; that was enough treatment to the neck. He kept going down and captured Yugi's left nipple. Yugi shrieked and arched his back, starting to pant when he felt turning hard.

Yami licked the soft nub, and traveled his hands down to Yugi's tail, he stroke every inch of Yugi's sides and felt the curve of every scale, moaning at seeing that his lover was just perfect, a true beauty of the universe. He trailed his hands around Yugi's hidden erection, and teased it, moving his finger in circles around it.

Yugi groaned in annoyance, and bucked his hips up, pressing his erection against Yami's. Both let out a deep moan and felt their hearts race at the urge of more pleasure.

Yami changed with the left nipple to the right one, giving the same treatment, until it was hard enough, he let go of it, letting a small trail of saliva fall on Yugi's stomach.

Yugi half opened his eyes and smiled weakly at seeing Yami clean the saliva he let out. Yami looked up, and both shared stares for brief seconds, until Yami dipped his tongue in Yugi's naval and Yugi moaned softly in answer.

"Yami… lower…" Yugi managed to form the sentence between his moaning "Please…"

Well, he said please. Yami smiled and looked at Yugi's face, he planted a short kiss on his lips "As you say my love" He answered, and moved lower to Yugi's body, facing the erection that was begging to come out. Yami pressed his palm on it, and Yugi cried, freeing his painful erection. At seeing it Yami groaned, he felt himself turn harder.

Gently, Yami took the tip inside his mouth and gave weak sucks. "Ah… ah… Yami…" Yugi moaned. "God… Yami…!"

Yami smiled, and purred, sending pleasure vibrations through Yugi's body. He kept sucking, and pressed his tongue against the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was now leaking out.

"Y-Yami I'm gonna… gonna…" Yugi warned.

At this, Yami let go of it, earning a groan of disappointment. Yami chuckled "I want both of us to release together my love"

Yugi smiled sweetly at this and gave a kiss to Yami on the nose. "Now get ready" Yami said.

Yami licked three of his fingers, and slowly and gently, started to thrust the first finger on Yugi's slit. Yugi closed his eyes shut, it felt very weird, it was an odd sensation inside of him.

"Please tell me if it hurts"

Yugi nodded in answer.

Yami started to slowly move his finger around, teasing the inside. Being satisfied with it, he added in a second finger. Yugi gave a weak cry, and Yami immediately stopped "You want me to stop?"

Yugi shook his head "No, keep going"

Yami sighed, and started to move them in scissor-like motion, being sure to stretch him enough for what was to come. Feeling that it was enough, Yami thrust the last and third finger, and moved them in different angles.

It was then the Yugi suddenly cried in pleasure, when Yami hit his sweet spot. "Ah! Again!"

Yami smiled and complied, hitting again the same spot. But knowing that Yugi could release any moment, Yami took his fingers out. Yugi groaned in protest.

"Very soon my angel" Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi smiled lightly, and blushed at seeing that Yami still didn't let his erection out. A little shy, he moved his hand towards it, and caressed it gently, until it was out. Yugi let go if and covered his own hand in saliva, then wrapped the wet hand around Yami's member.

Yami groaned and bit his lip "That's enough Yugi, I'm ready" Yugi nodded and stopped.

Taking a deep breath, Yami guided his hard member into Yugi's slit. He slowly moved inside, trying to not hurt the young Prince. Yugi shut his eyes closed; it hurt so much, so badly, it was something that couldn't be described.

When Yami was completely inside, he stopped, waiting for Yugi to adjust at the new sensation; it was taking all his will to not just move savagely inside of him.

Yugi panted, and felt how the pain was slowly beginning to subside. He opened his eyes again and gave a nod to Yami.

Taking it as a good sign, Yami slowly moved inside; Gods it felt so good, so warm, so tight… it was something amazing.

The slow yet sensual pace seemed to not satisfy Yugi after some thrusts "Yami please, faster, harder" He pleaded.

Yami smiled, it was all he needed to hear. He started to move faster, earning loud moans from Yugi, if he could just find it…

"Yami!" Yugi cried in pure ecstasy and pleasure.

Yami grinned, there it was. He kept hitting that same spot with all his strength, loving how Yugi's screams, cries, and moans were heard just because of him, he was giving Yugi that pleasure, and there was nothing else he needed in the world.

Wanting even more, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and lip-locked in a passionate kiss, as he moved his hips up in perfect rhythm with Yami's thrusts.

But it all too soon, nature took its course.

Yugi felt the muscles of his stomach getting tight, he could feel he was coming, the urge to release was just too great "Yami… I'm cl-close…"

Yami smiled "So am I…"

With a few more thrusts, Yugi released in their stomachs and chests, and Yami spilled his seed inside of Yugi, feeling velvety walls clenching around him; both screaming each other's name.

Yami, exhausted, fell on Yugi's stomach, as they both tried to recover from their orgasm.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami's body. After recovering, Yami came out from Yugi being really careful, but earning a soft whimper "Sorry" He said as he laid next to Yugi.

"Don't apologize" Yugi said, "That was, wonderful… I now feel… feel… complete"

Yami smiled at Yugi and gave him a slight kiss "So do I. Yugi, I love you"

Yugi smiled back at him "I love you too"

They cuddled to each other's body, only to realize they were starting to fall asleep "Yami-kun?"

"Hm?" Yami said tiredly.

"Shouldn't we, go back to the palace and sleep there?"

Yami shook his head and gave a kind smile "No, I'm sure having a nap here can't hurt us. We still have a few hours before the sun sets"

"You're right. I guess…" He yawned "I guess it would do us some good to rest" Was the last he managed to say, before he fully closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yami smiled down at him, held him in a warm embrace, and wrapped his tail around his "Have good sleep" he whispered in his ear, and planted a warm kiss in his forehead. Then, Yami fell asleep too.

* * *

Please review!!


	19. Waking up

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

'_Mmm… that was some good sleep… wonder if Yami-kun is still is sleeping'_ Yugi thought.

Yugi, opened his eyes lazily, and groaned at still feeling a little dizzy. Fully opening his eyes, he realized he was back in his room, laying in bed. Well that was odd, wasn't he supposed to be back in the island? _'How did I get here?'_

'**I brought you back, don't you remember?'**

The sudden voice inside his head startled him; he looked to his side to find Yami still laying in bed, but with his eyes full opened looking at him "Did you just-?"

"Use our new mind link?" Yami completed, and gave him a warm smile "Yes, I did"

Yugi sighed happily and smiled back "I totally forgot about it" Yugi sat up, but grimaced at feeling soreness going on his upper tail. Yami's lover instinct reacted, and immediately pushed Yugi down to lay in bed again "Sorry" He apologized.

The young Prince gave him a weak smile "No need to apologize. It was worth it" He assured with a sweet smile.

Yami returned the smile and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Yami-kun?"

"Yes?"

Yugi looked up at Yami with his big round innocent eyes, before asking "How exactly did we get here?"

Yami raised an eyebrow "I thought you'd remember. But if that is the case I'll be glad to explain. When you woke up you tried to swim back, but were a little sore, just like now. I carried you back and you fell asleep on the way. I've been just watching you sleep" He gave a kind-hearted look at Yugi "You look even more angelical when you sleep"

Yugi blushed lightly, and tried to make it go away "So, um, if I'm not wrong the mind link works too by sensing our feelings. Now that we're mates" He said, changing the subject.

Both froze.

Mates.

It was finally then that it hit them.

"We're… we're mates" Yugi whispered.

"Yeah" Yami replied.

They stood silent staring at each other, until happiness took over them, and their lips met, kissing passionately. Not been able to move properly because the soreness, Yugi let Yami take dominance in the kiss, and soon their tongues were dancing together.

They stayed lip-locked as long as they could bare, until the lack of air was extreme they broke from the kiss. Both panted, trying to recover breathe.

"W-Well, we might practice using the mind link later" Yami said and Yugi nodded.

"Yami-kun?"

"Yes?"

Yugi gave a shy smile, and a blush spread on his face "I… I won't get pregnant, after what happened before" He looked away, feeling ashamed of having to talk about it.

Yami raised his eyebrows confused "How do you know?"

Yugi kept smiling shyly and innocently, feeling his face turning redder "I just do. And, if any time you want to really have children, we'll, talk about it and I'll tell you when the time is right"

Yami thought Yugi looked gorgeous with that blush, and couldn't help but to smile "That's fine with me" He leaned down again and captured Yugi's lips in another kiss.

* * *

"Wonder where those two are" Bakura grumbled as he and Ryou swam through the palace walls looking for the prince and his now 'mate' "It wasn't enough Isis interrupted our make out but she also sent us to search for both lovebirds" He muttered angrily.

"Kura please calm down. Isis just wants to see if Yugi is ok, she gave some medicine to him a while ago" Ryou explained.

Bakura rolled his eyes "She could have surely looked for him herself. But more importantly, where the hell are they? This palace is huge!"

"Giving the season we're in, I'd say they are in a quiet place with nobody around, like the library" Ryou suggested as they approached the big doors leading to the library.

"I don't think they are making out in a place with a bunch of books" They stopped in front of the doors, and Ryou slowly opened them and peeked inside, Bakura doing so.

"I can't just believe it" Bakura said, he didn't know if it was something to laugh at, or something to make him fear the power irony.

Ryou smiled at the sight, both Yami and Yugi were making out against a tall book shelf. Now he knew why Isis gave Yugi 'that medicine', he blushed lightly and turned at Bakura "We better leave them alone" He whispered.

"Why? They have to stop someday, and if they don't then I'll pull them apart" He threatened to the couple that was some meters away from him.

"No Kura, you don't understand" Bakura looked down at him not very sure what he meant "I think I know why Isis gave Yugi the medicine" He blushed "To make the soreness stop"

It took a second for Bakura to click in his mind. He smirked "Well, well, the two seemed to be a little horny"

"It's not just that Kura. Mating season is a special season, it's just not sex, but making love. It's done so they can be united in body, mind and soul. After 'that' happens, the couple usually thinks of nothing else but each other around two or three days. As much I want to get Yugi to Isis we can't break them apart, literally, it's something very hard to do, and if you do, both will hate you"

Bakura rolled his eyes, he really had looked forward to take their hands off each other "If you say so"

"Besides, let them relax. Yugi and Yami will have to deal later with the ceremony to make Yami a member of the royal family. It's brief, but it takes tiring preparation" Ryou explained. "Let's go, and tell Isis" He held Bakura's wrist and swam away, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

Yami kept his assault on Yugi's sweet lips -they just seemed to taste even better every time he kissed them- as his hands caressed every inch of flesh he could on Yugi's chest, eliciting small moans and mewls from his lover.

'_Mmm… Yami…'_

'**Your lips are so sweet my love, I'll never get tired of kissing them. They are as soft as rose petals…'**

A blush spread on Yugi's cheeks.

'_I love you, I love you so much Yami-kun'_

'**I love you too my angel, and I mean each and every word. I'll never stop loving you'**

'_Neither will I. I know we'll be together forever…'_

Yami and Yugi had learned pretty fast how to talk through the mind link; it wasn't that complicated actually, you just had to think.

They had found it very useful as well, every time they were busy making out they could talk using the mind link and hear very clearly. But there're still some things left to practice, like sensing the other's feelings and sending expressions through it, like smiles, frowns, laughs…

Mating too, had another effect that was mixing their scents, so that mermans or mermaids that were alone knew they were occupied.

It was literally the union of body, mind and soul.

'**So it really worked that thing Isis gave you?'**

'_Yeah, I feel no pain now. Which is a relief'_

'**I'm just glad you're ok now'**

The lack of air was way too strong for them to bare, and they broke apart panting "Yami… Yami I have to talk you about something" Yugi panted.

"Yeah?"

Both finally returned to breathe at their normal rhythm "It's about the ceremony. I expect it to be in three days, and I want you to know what it is about"

"Oh" Yami's face changed from love hunger, to calmed. He moved away from Yugi's body and sat down in the nearest chair, and Yugi did too. "So, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Not much" Yugi answered "It will obviously be in the throne room, you'll just go through it until you reach the throne, my father will say some things and he'll give you a crown just like mine. It's pretty simple" Yugi explained.

"Well, it's no so hard I guess"

Yugi nodded in agreement "Yeah, the only thing is that you'll dress in elegant clothes" Yugi giggled at seeing Yami's expression turn into a exasperated one "Yami-kun, it'll be only for a few moments, no big deal"

"Won't I have to use those when we rule?"

Yugi shook his head "Nope. That's only for the ceremony. Usually the royal family dresses fancy when they wish to, or when there's a party with nobles or something. Which is not very frequently."

Yami smiled relieved "Glad to know" He stood up and went to Yugi's side, then gave him a soft kiss "But, mind to remind me where were we?"

Yugi smirked in a very sexy way and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck "With pleasure" He then leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips.

* * *

Please review!

Next: Probably the ceremony


	20. The Ceremony

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, I just own this plot. Enjoy!!

* * *

Yugi giggled as Yami nuzzled his neck lovingly; he closed his eyes and tried to push his mate's body away "Y-Yami… as much as I want to make out, we need to tell my father we're mates now…"

Yami groaned and let go of Yugi "Fine, but let's do it quick. I so want to kiss you like there was no tomorrow…" He purred.

Yugi blushed, and knocked on the door to his father's office.

'Enter' Was the reply, and both came inside.

Kano looked up from the papers that were on his desk and smiled at seeing both lovers "Hi Yugi, hello Yami, what can I do for you?"

"Hi father" Yugi waved nervously at him "How is, um, going with the ceremony planning?" He asked innocently, not noticing Yami turned at him with a hungry look.

"Very well" Answered his father "The only thing left is to take Yami with a seamstress to have his clothes ready, and invite a few more nobles for the party"

'**Yugi, you didn't tell me there was a party!'**

'_Oh… whoops…'_

"T-That's great" Yugi said.

"Is there a reason for why you came here?" Kano asked, knowing that they wouldn't just come to visit him.

"Actually yes"

Kano sat back and looked at both "You didn't get in trouble right?" He asked suspiciously.

Yugi shook his head "No, no! The thing is that well…" He blushed "Yami and I are mates now" He confessed rather embarrassed.

Kano's face lightened and he smiled "That's wonderful news! With more reason I better finish with this work. I congratulate both of you"

"Thanks, your majesty" Yami thanked, having enough will to control himself at the moment.

"Yugi please, take Yami to the seamstress immediately, so she can have his clothes ready for tomorrow"

Yugi nodded "Ok, I will… be going now… and stuff, bye!" He took Yami by the wrist and dashed outside. Once the door was closed, Yami took a firm grip on Yugi's arm, and started to kiss it from the shoulder down to his hand.

'**Sweetheart, if I didn't feel horny at the moment, I'd be asking you why you didn't tell me of the party'**

Yugi blushed lightly and bit his lower lip _'I kind of forgot, sorry about that honey. But it's not big deal, you'll just receive congratulations and stuff like that. Nothing more'_

Yami stopped his actions and looked up at Yugi in the eyes, then he purred "You're lucky of being deliciously cute and beautiful"

Yugi blushed more and dragged Yami away through the hallways to see the seamstress.

* * *

"So my little baby finally has a mate?" Amara squealed happily.

Kano smiled and nodded "Yes, he does, I believe this is something that will bring more than joy to our kingdom"

The council, that was in the throne room as well, was happy to hear this "When are you going to let everyone know of these news?" One of the council members asked.

"Probably after the ceremony once Yami is part of the Royal family"

The council nodded in agreement "Very well my pharaoh"

"That was all I needed to tell you, you may leave" Kano told to the council, and all of them left.

"I can't believe our little boy is growing up!" Amara cried happily.

"We both know he stopped being a child long ago Amara, besides, he is growing up perfectly well. He will rule our kingdom very well when he takes my place, of that I'm sure"

* * *

**Two days later**

"Yami-kun, stay still!!"

Yami groaned as Yugi tied both sides of the short crimson cape around his neck. He was looking at himself in front of the mirror; apart from the cape, he was wearing an elegant white long sleeved shirt and a red clothe around his waist. (1) "Sorry" He apologized "It's just that I'm not used to wearing these kind of clothes"

Yugi kissed his cheek and moved back, to let Yami see himself completely in the mirror "I think you look very handsome"

Yami moved around and looked at his back, seeing how the small cape that reached the end of his waist moved softly in the water. "Thanks"

The effect of being lovesick after mating, had vanished after day and a half, and that was a relief to most of everyone, because they didn't want any incident to happen in the middle of the ceremony. But still, Yami and Yugi were still very loving to each other.

Yugi hugged Yami from behind and rested his chin on his mate's shoulder "You look like a charming prince, those from fairytales"

Yami smirked and turned around to nuzzle his nose "Why thank you" He fully turned around and held Yugi's waist "Then you must be the beautiful princess waiting for the kiss of true love" He purred and leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

Yugi blushed, and moaned inside the kiss, returning it willingly but not making it that passionate.

There was a knock on the door.

But groaned and broke apart "Enter" Yugi called, the door was opened and Ryou peeked inside "The King says everything is ready. You should be going"

Yami and Yugi nodded, and Ryou left them alone again.

"It's time" Yugi kissed Yami's forehead "I know you'll do fine"

Yami smiled "Thank you"

Both swam out, and went their different ways.

* * *

Yami peeked through the door and saw the throne room was filled with nobles and important people, the floor was covered now in a red carpet to lead the way up to the throne; in front of the throne was a table with a small amethyst pillow that had on it a crown exactly like Yugi's. Beside it, were Kano and Amara talking, and Yugi was just looking around him.

Yami closed the door again and turned where Isis was still looking at him "Don't worry Yami, you'll do fine"

Yami sighed and crossed his arms "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous"

Isis poke through the door, and received a nod from the King. She looked back at Yami "Its time, just go straight to the throne and the King will do the rest"

Yami nodded, and slowly opened the door, receiving the gazes of everyone that was present.

'_You'll do fine Yami-kun' _Yami heard a comforting voice tell him. He smiled mentally, and swam slowly towards the throne, his face up and shoulders straight, not showing nervousness at all.

Finally he reached the throne, and bowed before the King.

Yugi held the pillow with the crown to his father, who took the crown in his hands, placing it above Yami's head and said "From today on, Yami, for being Prince's Yugi mate, you'll be known and treated as an equal Prince. You'll rule along side him when the time comes for me to leave the throne, and will do what is best to our kingdom. I name you, from now on, Prince Yami, a member of the Royal Family" With that said, he slowly placed the crown on Yami's head, and the now new Prince looked up and smiled, as clapping filled the room.

"Now everyone please," Kano said aloud "Please join us in the hall to let the party commence"

Everyone in the room swam out of the throne room to the hall, talking of the new Prince.

When the room was empty, Yami went straight to Yugi and gave him a hug "Yami-kun you're now a Prince!" He cried happily.

"And I couldn't be any happier" They broke the hug and kissed.

"Congratulations Yami" Amara said "I'm glad that I can finally call you my son-in law"

Yami smiled "Thank you your majesty"

"Oh, please no formalities dear"

"I congratulate you as well Yami" Kano said "To end this event it's just left the party, so, if you may" He said and moved his arm to the doors to led to the hall.

The four joined the party; there was music, food, a lot of happy people, and of course lots of congratulations from everyone that came.

After a rather tiring party, The King thanked everyone for coming and everyone left, Yami and Yugi being the most tired, and went straight to bed after a long day.

* * *

The next day, everyone had gathered outside the palace to hear some important news from their King. When all of the Royal Family was outside in the balcony, there was silence.

"My kingdom!" Started Kano "I gathered you here today to give you splendid news. My son, Prince Yugi has finally mated, and now his mate is a member of the Royal Family. Prince Yami"

Everyone clapped and cheered, at knowing their prince had finally found a mate.

"And to let you know, when I leave the throne, you'll be in very good and capable hands"

At this there was more clapping and cheering.

Pleased with the reaction, everyone left the balcony to continue with their duties.

* * *

(1) Ok, I know when you're underwater dressed, your clothes are all wet, but, hey, in a fanfic everything is posibble!

Please review!

Next time: Yami and Yugi have important talking, and something bad starts to happen…


	21. Prince at the loose

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week since Yami's ceremony, and the young couple was very happy. The only problem was that Yami had to go to the meeting as well and share Yugi's boredom, the only good thing of the meetings was, that both could arouse the other under the table, and when the meeting was over, they'd go straight to their room and make love.

But either way, things in the palace were very calm, calm enough to let Yugi think about an important matter.

It was early morning, and Yugi woke up earlier than usual. Not having the heart to wake up Yami, he went out to the balcony to enjoy the scenery.

'_I've been thinking lately, and I wonder if I'm really__ ready to have a baby. I mean I really do want one, but what I fear is if Yami wants one now'_

Yugi turned around to see the sleeping face of Yami.

'_Perhaps I should talk about with him today. It's a big change, taking care of him, raising him, waking up in the night to feed him…'_

Yugi was cut from his thoughts when he saw a pregnant male seahorse swim below him and smiled at the sight, right beside him was female seahorse, _'But yet, it is a wonderful miracle'_

Yugi sighed, then yelped at feeling arms wrap around his waist "Morning" A sleepy voice from behind.

Yugi smiled "Morning. You scared me" Yugi said and turned at Yami, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Sorry. You just looked so cute, thinking" Yami purred.

Yugi giggled "You say I look cute even when I eat"

Yami shrugged "Ok, maybe you look cute doing anything"

Both shared a small laugh.

"So Yugi, what were you thinking about? I only heard 'wonderful miracle' at the end" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed lightly and looked away "I'll tell you about it later" He held Yami's hand and led him to the door "Let's go have breakfast"

* * *

**In another place far away…**

"Father" Called Naoto, Kek's brother. "Have you seen Kek? I can't find him" Naoto was a year younger than Kek, and he was now going to take the throne after the incident.

Jinsein tapped his chin, he feared something like this could happen, after all, they just heard that Yami was officially a Prince and Yugi's mate "I haven't, where do you think he is?"

Naoto shrugged "I don't know, I fear he may try to do something against Prince Yugi once more. What if he left the castle without us noticing?"

Jinsein sighed, knowing that there was a high possibility of that happening "If he did that and he's found, then he might lose his life"

"Your majesty!" A guard called as he approached them.

"What is it?" Asked Jinsein.

"Prince Kek was seen leave the castle! We tried to stop him but he used magic against us!"

"WHAT?"

Naoto gulped nervous 'Oh no…'

"Gather some soldiers with you and tell them to look for him in town! We must make sure he doesn't leave" Jinsein ordered to the guard. The guard nodded, bowed and left hurriedly.

"Naoto"

"Yes father?"

The King sighed "We might as well call Kano and tell him about this. There is a Prince at the loose with intentions of killing"

* * *

After breakfast, Yami and Yugi didn't have any meeting, so decided to past their time together at the library, knowing they wouldn't be disturbed there.

Another important thing about mating season was, that after someone was mated, the hormones calmed down and wouldn't give the feeling of wanting to make out or make love at every moment.

"Yami-kun, I'm going to read something if you don't mind" Yugi said as he looked through the shelves.

"Of course not, go on" Yami said with a warm smile.

Yugi blushed lightly and went deeper into the library looking back just in case Yami followed him, at seeing he wasn't, he stopped in front of a big shelf and took out a thick red book. Yugi moved the pages forward until he stopped and read.

'_During the nine months, several hormonal changes occur, such as morning sickness during the first week__s, this one depends in each person of how long it lasts. Change of mood is too depending on the person, sometimes it can be very noticeable or it happens a few times. Eating more, and eating all kind of things is another change, because of having a baby you have to eat more in order to give nutriments to the body and the child; and because of the hormones, mixtures of food are made such like bitter food with sweet. The most noticeable change is the increasing size of the stomach, it grows as the months past by, and when it is between 7-9 months, it is recommendable to not carry heavy things or move around so much._

Yugi sighed and turned the page; so much to learn…

The title of the next page said: **How to take care properly of a newborn.**

Knowing Yugi had to learn about this, he took the book with him and returned with Yami.

"Found what you were looking for?" Yami asked kindly, as he waited for him sitting in a couch.

Yugi nodded and sat opposite him, and continued reading.

Yami knew it, sensed it and could see it; Yugi was deep in thought about something, not just that but he had the mind link closed. "Yugi" He called softly for him.

Yugi looked up from his book "Yes?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Yugi softened his eyes and closed the book, placing it on his lap "Yes" He said with a small nod. He sat down next to Yami, and covered the cover of the book so Yami couldn't see the title. "Yami-kun, I've been thinking…"

Yami noticed Yugi was a little hesitant, and held his hand softly "You can tell me anything" He reassured.

"I know" Yugi said nodding. He took a deep breathe and looked deep in Yami's crimson eyes "Yami, I want to have a baby"

Yami stood silent, but held tightly Yugi's hand "A baby?"

Yugi nodded firmly.

"Are you sure? Because if you need more time I can wait"

Yugi shook his head "No Yami, I'm very sure. I asked you to know if you want one as well. I mean, we've been together for a long time, and I want to raise a child. To love him, see him grow, teach him a lot of things. To have a baby with you" Yugi said with a smile.

Yami returned the smile and kissed him "I do too"

Yugi smiled brighter and hugged Yami tightly, feeling how arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura swam through the hallways "So, you want to make out or-" Bakura started, until both stopped at hearing from another room…

"My King!"

Startled at hearing a scared voice calling for the King, both peeked through the door the sound came from, and saw the office of the King, and Isis that was in front of him with an expression of horror.

"What's going on?" Bakura whispered down at Ryou, Ryou just shrugged and signaled him to be quiet.

"Isis what's wrong?" Kano asked worriedly.

Isis showed a paper that she had in her hands to the King "We just got this from a messenger, saying to let you know immediately"

Kano held the paper and read, as further as he went he widened his eyes more and more in horror "This can't be!"

Ryou and Bakura looked at each other confused.

"What do we do my King?"

"We duplicate the vigilance outside and inside the palace right now! Call the other Priests and tell them about this! I won't let anything bad happen to my son!"

Ryou and Bakura widened their eyes at hearing Yugi been mentioned.

"Speaking of the Prince" Isis said "Are you going to tell him?"

Kano sighed and nodded "Yes, he needs to know that Prince Kek is at the loose, looking for him"

Ryou gasped silently and brought his hands to his mouth, and Bakura gripped his fists.

Bakura held Ryou's arm, and dragged him away, in the search of Yugi and Yami.

* * *

Yugi kept reading his book, resting his head in Yami's lap, as his lover stroke his hair "Here it says that babies learn to swim until they are five years old and can't use their tails until then, they only can crawl when they are 2 years old" Yugi said smiling.

"Interesting" Yami replied.

The doors to the library were suddenly opened, and Ryou and Bakura burst inside "Yami! Yugi!" Ryou yelled as he approached them.

Yugi stood up startled at seeing his friend so scared and closed his book "Ryou what's wrong?"

"We just heard something horrible" Ryou whispered as he shivered.

"What is it?" Yami asked worried.

"Kek is at the loose, and he is looking for Yugi" Bakura said concerned.

Yugi froze and gasped, Yami growled and held Yugi in his arms. "What?!" Yugi asked scared.

"We heard it from the King" Ryou said "He was going to tell you soon"

Yugi shivered at the mere thought of being close to Kek again "Oh no…"

'**If what they say it's true Yugi, we can't have the baby yet, not if things are like this. Until Kek is dealt with, we will'**

'_Right, I wouldn't forgive myself if Kek hurt our future baby'_

"T-Thanks for telling me guys" Yugi stood up and so did Yami "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a talk with my Father"

Bakura nodded "We understand"

Both princes held hands, and then swam out of the library.

* * *

There was a knock on Kano's office "Come in" He answered, and Yami and Yugi came inside.

Kano stopped his work, and thought it would be a good time to tell them about the recent news "Yami, Yugi"

"Father, I heard about Kek" Yugi said, getting straight to the point.

The King widened his eyes "How did you know?"

"Someone told me" He answered simply "What are we going to do about it? What if he is found?"

Kano stood up from his seat "He had been warned before that he came he was going to be killed, and he will. King Jinsein was very specific on the letter he sent" From his desk, he took a paper and handed it to Yugi.

Both Yami and Yugi read:

_Kano:_

_My friend, I have terrible news. My son, Prince Kek has escaped my kingdom before my eyes; villagers said that he was seen going towards your city. I'm afraid I already know what he is planning to do, reach your son, Prince Yugi, and only God knows what to do with him. I ask you to please, if he is found before he does something unforgivable, don't bring him back to me, for he is no longer a Prince or welcomed in my palace; punish him like Prince Yugi promised if he returned. I only ask you to not give him a very painful death._

_For this, my other son, Naoto will take his place as Crown Prince._

_I'm very sorry, and I hope your son and his mate remain safe._

_Your friend, King Jinsein._

"I can't believe it" Yami whispered.

"Right now Kek is being searched in the city, and we've informed our people that if they were to see him to bring him to the palace, and that anyone dared to help him, they'd had the same fate as Kek" Kano informed "And for that Yugi, Yami, I ask you both to please not leave the palace, not even to the gardens, I'll feel more calmed if you stay inside"

Both princes nodded.

"Thank you Father" Yugi said, and after that, both left.

Once outside, Yugi let out a sad sigh and hugged himself "Yami, I'm scared" He whispered.

Yami kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist "So am I little one, so am I"

* * *

Male seahorses, are the ones that carry the babies and not the female ones.

Please review!


	22. Reaching the Palace

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

A hooded figure entered the city and looked around, a few guards were patrolling the area, and there were citizens gathered looking at something that was on a wall.

Curiosity was strong, and he made his way through the crowd of people, and was pleased at seeing a message that said:

_WANTED_

_Anyone that sees or knows of Prince Kek's location,  
__must go immediately to the palace and tell the Pharaoh_

On the sign, was also a picture of Kek.

The hooded figure smirked, so that's how things were huh? Then it was going to be so much fun.

Carefully, he made his way out of the crowd, ignoring the people that were talking confused of why the Prince would do such thing; he looked around him and saw the palace, it was a bit far, but he would reach it in around an hour.

Making sure the guards were distracted, Kek made his way to the palace.

* * *

"You think he will be found?" Yugi asked fearfully, as he remained safely in Yami's arms.

"I hope so" Yami answered and tightened his grip around Yugi "I just want that bastard gone so we can have our baby"

Yugi smiled at the thought of the baby "So do I"

Yugi sighed sadly, and Yami felt a wave of sadness through the link. **'My love, what's wrong?' **Yami asked concerned.

'_I… wait, how did you know…?'_

'**Well, I felt some kind of… wave of sadness… filling me'**

Yugi blinked and realized they had managed to use their link with their feeling for first time. He closed his eyes and said, "Can you feel this?"

Excitement filled Yami's body, and he nodded "Yes, I do"

Yugi smiled lightly "Seems we can send feelings through the link now" He rested his head against Yami's shoulder, already forgetting that somewhere, Kek was looking for him.

They were silent for a moment, until something popped in Yugi's mind "Oh I completely forgot!" Yugi exclaimed startled turning at Yami.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You are a prince now, so you have as much power as I do!" Yugi said, cursing himself for not remembering.

Yami widened his eyes and looked down at his hands "Really…?"

Yugi nodded "I'm sure you know how to use it, right? Because if you want I can teach you" He suggested.

Yami stood quiet still looking down at his hands, he looked at the nearest window and snapped his fingers. The glass broke in million of pieces and both mermans flinched at the sudden action.

Yugi chuckled nervously "Perhaps I'll teach you a bit" Yugi moved the palm of his hand in circular motion looking at the window, and slowly, it repaired.

"Wow" Yami said amazed.

Yugi chuckled and held Yami's hand "Come on, let's look for a good place to practice" He said and then left the room.

* * *

As Kek approached more and more the palace, more guards seem to appear; there were like 7 guards watching each corner of the city and it wasn't going to be so easy to pass through them without being noticed.

But as much as he liked to fight, it was going to worn him out, and he knew there were more defenses ahead guarding the palace.

The least he could do now was to try and disguise as a normal villager. He hid his hair and face as much as he could but making sure he could still see where he was going. Kek started swimming slowly, but not too slow, towards the palace, getting the stare of a few guards but then been ignored.

Kek had almost avoided all of the guards, when he didn't notice a lock of his hair came out from the hood and was noticed by one of the guards.

"Hey you!" He yelled, but Kek didn't move.

The guard showed the lock of hair that was coming out to the other guards, and they immediately recognized the hooded figure.

But still, Kek didn't move and kept in the same place as the guards surrounded him in a circle. "You have nowhere to go! Unless you don't want to get hurt do not resist as we take you to the King"

Kek smirked and looked around him "You filthy guards can't even keep safe a fish inside a bowl. It won't be a problem to take down all of you, even without magic"

One of the guards was beyond pissed and then lunged at Kek, just what the Prince wanted. He avoided the attack easily and twisted his wrist and then held him over his shoulder and threw him to the floor.

This was the cue to fight.

The six guards left went to Kek, and he couldn't feel any more ready to fight. He ducked an attack and made two of them hit each other and fall. Another guard came to him and Kek whirled around to hit him in the stomach with his tail, knocking the air out of him. Another one came and Kek held the punch that he was about to receive forcing the arm away from his face and then punching the guard on the neck knocking him out. The other two guards lunged at him from different sides, and instead of ducking he used all the strength of his arms and elbowed them in the chest, then took hold of both of their heads and hit them with each other.

Kek smirked and looked at the seven unconscious guards. Getting the dust off him, Kek scoffed and kept his way to the palace calmly.

* * *

"And that's how you conjure fire under the water" Yugi concluded after almost 30 minutes of training.

Yami nodded, understanding completely.

Suddenly the doors in the training room were opened and Isis peeked inside "I'm sorry to disturb princes, but have you seen Ryou anywhere?" She asked looking around the room.

Yami shrugged and Yugi shook his head "Sorry Isis, but we haven't, maybe he is in the lounge. Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Isis sighed and nodded "I'm afraid so, seven guards came back to the palace, all of them hurt in battle, I need of Ryou's help because me and my few assistants can't take care of them all" She explained.

"That's horrible" Yugi whispered.

"Who do you think it's the responsible of this?" Yami asked, already having someone in mind.

"I asked all of the guards, but they said it was hooded figure, all they could see was a white lock of hair, and you know as well as I do who's hair is white"

Yami gripped his fists and groaned "Kek…" he hissed "He must be on his way to the palace"

"That was my theory as well Yami. But still, thanks for the help" She bowed and then left them alone.

Yugi shuddered in fear and hugged himself "This isn't happening…" He whispered in fear.

Trying to comfort him, Yami hugged Yugi from behind and laid soft and loving kisses on his neck "Don't worry my love, I'll always be by your side and I won't let anything bad happen to you. He'll be taken care of" He assured.

Yugi nodded and sighed deeply, just wishing that nightmare was over.

* * *

Isis opened the doors to the lounge and wasn't surprised at seeing Ryou and Bakura talking calmly, her presence was sensed and both lovers turned around "Is there something we can do to help you Isis?" Ryou asked politely.

"Sorry to bother you Ryou, but I need of your assistance at the healing chambers. Guards came here injured and I need help to heal them all" She answered.

Ryou lifted his eyebrows confused, Bakura having the same expression on his face "What happened to them?" Ryou asked.

"Apparently they found Prince Kek in town, and he, well, defeated them all" Isis said uneasily.

Bakura widened his eyes "All of them?" He asked shocked.

Isis nodded "Yes. So please Ryou, could you come?"

Ryou nodded from where he sat and frowned at Bakura "I'm sorry Kura, why won't you go with Yami and Yugi? I'll be gone for a while" He suggested.

Bakura sighed "Fine"

Ryou smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose "Thank you" Then he left with Isis.

Bakura rolled his eyes and hesitantly stood up "I just hope I don't find those two making out or something…" He mumbled and left the room as well.

* * *

Ryou and Isis reached the healing chambers, and found another three healers going up and down getting medicines and treating the guards. Isis went with another one, and Ryou went with the youngest guard, he had a bruise on his head and chest.

The young guard was groaning, for the bruise on his head was big and there was a few blood flowing out "Don't worry, I'll take care of that bruise" Ryou assured and went to get some bandages and medicine to help the wound heal faster.

"If you don't mind me asking" Ryou started as he gently placed the medicine on the bruise "What's your name?"

The guard groaned in pain and looked at Ryou "Itsuki" He answered softly.

"Tell me Itsuki, what exactly happened back there?" Ryou asked.

"Well" Itsuki started, his voice sounding weak and husky "We were patrolling the city, and then, this hooded figure pasted by near us. I ignored it because it looked like an ordinary villager, but then Yoshi, saw one of the hair locks come out from the hood and we knew it was the Prince. We tried to get him but, he knocked all of us out…" He said the last of the sentence with shame.

Ryou sighed sadly "Don't feel bad, he didn't defeat you because you are weak, he defeated you because he's strong" He said trying to make Itsuki feel better.

Itsuki gave a weak smile at Ryou, as he placed the bandages on his head "Thanks"

Ryou returned the smile and then checked the other bruise "You'll be fine" He assured "You just need some rest and by any circumstance do not touch your head, that wound will take at least a week to completely heal" Ryou concluded.

Itsuki smiled and nodded "Ok. Thank you"

Ryou gave him one last smile and then went to check on the other guards.

* * *

"So he's getting closer" Amara said worriedly as she sat in her room looking down at the floor.

"I'm afraid so" Answered Kano.

"You think they can stop him before he reaches the palace? The Queen asked hopefully.

Kano sighed, sounding defeated "I don't know Amara"

* * *

Just to let you know guys, nothing romantic happens between Ryou and Itsuki, he's just a minor character :P lol

Please review!

Next time: Kek reaches the palace :O


	23. Kek attacks

Nekogal: Sorry for the delay, it's just that school is so… so… -groans- you get my point.

To let you know, there'll be some action in this chapter.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami and Yugi laid tired in bed after more training; both decided to go back to their room and rest for a while.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yugi said between his pants.

The door was opened and Bakura came inside, at seeing both princes sweating and panting, he groaned "God you weren't having sex right?"

"No, we were training" Yugi answered.

Bakura lifted an eyebrow confused "Training for sex?"

"Of course not!" Yami spat "We were training, fighting… that kind of training" He explained "So I could improve with my magic"

"Oh"

Yugi sat up, recovering his breathe "What are you doing here anyway Bakura?"

"Ryou went to the healing chambers to treat some guards that came injured from town. He suggested I came with you so I didn't get bored"

"Ah, I see" Yugi said.

Yami sat up as well "You think those guards will be ok?"

"I hope so" Yugi replied.

* * *

As Kek moved forward to the palace, he saw that the number of guards increased and he could only beat them all with magic, but it wasn't a good idea to get tired. So there was one thing he could do.

In a snap of a finger, Kek turned invisible and made his way as fast as he could through the guards, knowing his magic wouldn't last forever.

But still, he was sure he could make it, the palace wasn't too far.

* * *

"Your majesty" bowed a guard as he entered the King's office.

"What is it?" Asked Kano.

The guard looked up "There's been a inform of Priestess Isis that the injured guards will heal completely in a few days"

Amara, who was with Kano, sighed relieved "That's good to hear"

"Thank you, you may leave" The guard nodded, bowed and then left.

"I'm glad they will be ok" Amara said.

"So am I Amara, but I'm concerned if Kek has made his way through the guards and reaches the palace" Kano said worriedly.

Amara sighed and placed her hand on top of Kano's "Let's just hope he won't"

* * *

Kek hid behind a wall as he looked around, the effect of his magic had run out just as he thought it would. He was inside the palace gates and only needed to find a place to sneak inside without being noticed.

He looked all around and smirked at seeing a window; it wasn't opened but he had an idea.

Kek waited for a guard patrolling to past him, and when the guard was giving the back to Kek, the Prince hit him roughly behind the neck knocking him out instantly.

More guards would come soon to see what was going on, so he swam as fast as he could to the tower and smirked even more at seeing whose room it was.

* * *

"You know, I'm bloody bored" Bakura grumbled.

Yugi sighed as he lied in Yami's lap "You've said that like seven times already. If you are bored go do something"

"Like what? I mean, something interesting won't come in from the window"

Then suddenly, the window was broken in million of pieces when a form came through it.

Bakura widened his eyes surprised, and Yami held Yugi behind him to protect him.

The form stood up and shook the glass and dust off him, then he removed his hood, to reveal it was prince Kek.

The three gasped in shock.

'**Yugi go!' **Yami screamed through the link.

Yugi went to the door, but Kek noticed and smirked "Oh, no you don't" He snapped his fingers and locked the door with a magical lock.

At hearing a strange voice from inside, the guards outside tried to open the door "Your majesty!" They called but couldn't open it.

"Bring reinforcements" Yugi commanded, and was heard from inside how the guards left.

"I finally have you where I wanted" Kek smirked at Yugi.

Yami groaned and pulled Yugi behind him, Bakura shielding him as well.

"There's no need for you to protect him, I'll have him in the end"

'_Yami please, don't protect me. Let me fight him!'_

'**No! What if he does something to you?'**

'_I can defend myself. Please Yami, trust me' _Yugi pleaded through the link.

Yami sighed internally **'Fine, as long as you let me fight with you'**

'_Ok'_

"I have a proposition to you" Kek started, "You come with me Yugi, and I won't attack the palace"

Yugi gripped his fists angered "Even if you did, you'd be killed" He hissed.

"That doesn't matter to me" He said with a grin, "What if by any chance, I kill the King and Queen before you get me?"

The three widened their eyes.

"Exactly" Kek said amused. "So what do you say Yugi?"

"I say I'm going to kick your ass!" Yugi yelled, then summoned a sword for him and Yami, and lunged at Kek, who in instinct summoned a sword as well and defended himself from the attack.

Yami saw this was his chance and struck at Kek too, but he summoned another sword and stopped Yami's attack as well.

"So you too?" Kek asked and smirked.

Yugi slashed his sword towards him but Kek blocked and ducked Yami's other attack. When Kek stood up, he quickly elbowed Yami on the stomach knocking the air out of him and pushing him away; he blocked Yugi's attack that was going to hit him in the chest.

Bakura just stood there, too shocked to act, not knowing exactly how he could help.

Kek tried to punch Yugi but he swam away and hit Kek in the torso with his tail and then punched him strongly on the chest throwing him to the other side of the room. He was about to stab him in the chest when Kek protected himself with both swords forming an 'X'

Using all his strength, Kek stood up from the floor still holding the swords and pushed Yugi away. Yugi didn't give up though, he quickly went at him and their sword collided filling the room with a metallic sound.

Recovering his breath, Yami stood up again and went at Kek again, but he turned around and pushed Yami's sword off his grip throwing it away. Kek was about to attack Yami when Yugi punched him on the back, startling him, and then Yami held his arm and flipped him over his shoulder throwing him to the floor. Yugi aimed at Kek and struck down at him but Kek rolled away from the attack.

Bakura just kept watching the battle when someone called for him from outside "Kura!"

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and faced the door "Ryou? Is that you?"

"What's going on there?!" Ryou asked startled.

"Kek's here, fighting Yami and Yugi, he locked the door with a magic lock so no guards can come in" He explained, still looking back at the battle in case Kek tried to attack him.

"Oh no! I'll try to open the door from outside, you go and help them with this!" Then Bakura's chakrams appeared on both hands.

"Ok Ryou, thanks"

"Please be careful!"

Bakura nodded even though it wasn't seen, "I will" and with a lot of determination went to join the battle.

Kek slashed Yugi in the arm causing him to cry and back away slightly; Yami angered, punched Kek and avoided every single strike from Kek's swords, just wanting to kill him in that moment.

Kek completely unaware, felt a sharp pain on his back and groaned at Bakura, now fighting the white-haired merman and Yami.

Yugi looked down at his wound and groaned, it was bad but he had to keep fighting. He stood up and lunged at Kek, who ducked and elbowed Bakura roughly.

The three were too much for Kek, because he was drained out of using his magic before he wouldn't last long. "Ok let's get this over with!" Angered, Kek pushed with both arms Bakura who fell behind him to the floor; then punched Yami away to stand only with Yugi.

Yugi kept fighting , slashing his sword against Kek's.

Kek groaned and started to hit Yugi's sword with his continuously, one and the other, one and the other, giving a lot of strength to the strikes.

Yugi soon got tired of receiving the attacks and fell to the floor tired.

Kek smirked, victory was his. Not letting anyone react at all, he held Yugi from his neck roughly and held him close to his body, holding his neck and arms so he couldn't move.

"Yugi!" Yami cried as he stood up.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kek said amused "I can do _anything _to Yugi now, and if you don't want him hurt, I suggest you don't move"

Yami groaned, at seeing Yugi trying to be free from Kek's grip.

'**Yugi, can you move?'**

'_No…he's holding me too tight from my arms, and my neck is starting to hurt…' _Yugi groaned through the link.

'**Damn it! I'll get you out of this I promise!'**

"So," Kek continued, "I'll leave with my price, and never bother you again"

"How dare you call Yugi a price!" Yami roared.

Kek's smirk turned into a grimace "Your beloved will pay for your insolence" he hissed and moved his hand from Yugi's neck to slide it down Yugi's body… touching his chest, stomach and going further down…

'_Oh no… Yami… he is going to…!'_

Yami just wanted to stood up and kick the crap out of Kek, but he knew Yugi would be in more danger.

Yugi bit his lip and tears formed in his eyes as Kek's hand was about to reach the bulge hiding his member.

Unnoticed by everyone, from behind Kek, Bakura was standing up and panting in rage. He took a firm hold of his chakrams, and with all his might threw one of them at Kek's arm, slicing his skin making blood flow out, and then punched him on the neck and threw him away forcing to let go of Yugi.

Yugi panted and looked down at his wounded arm, seeing that Kek's grip caused it to increase the amount of blood flowing out.

Bakura was now practically punching Kek's face, already forgetting his chakrams. He was so angered and planned to make Kek suffer as much as he wanted.

Yugi looked at the fighting scene, and saw that Kek now had only one sword on his grip and was moving it up from behind Bakura.

"Bakura look out!" Yugi yelled and tried to push the sword of Kek away, but instead of being stabbed in Bakura's heart, it was stabbed lower on his stomach.

Bakura's eyes widened in pain, and he fell to the floor, his chest covered in blood.

Tears slid down Yugi's cheeks, and Yami gripped his fists angered "YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Yugi yelled and started attacking Kek fiercely, but even though Kek now had one sword, he could still protect himself.

Pissed off way beyond words, Yugi twisted Kek's wrist hearing a loud crack and the Prince cried in pain; Yugi took the sword away from Kek and then held the other sword Kek had dropped, Yugi held them both against Kek's neck in form of an 'X' not letting him move any further.

The door was opened and a scared cry filled the room.

Ryou cried as he saw Bakura's body bleeding badly "Bakura!!" He cried and went to his side as a dozen of guards entered the room and took Kek to the dungeons.

"No! NO! Bakura you can't… you can't be…" Ryou cried, "Please don't go I beg you!"

Yami gripped his fists angered and looked away, not bearing to see Bakura in this state.

Yugi covered his mouth in horror as tears fell down his cheeks. He went to Yami and cried in his shoulder, feeling soft arms wrap around him.

Ryou cried in Bakura's chest, still not believing it. Why did he have to go?! Couldn't he have one last chance?

But no… Bakura was strong, he was a very strong person, he knew he would fight to live! Determined, Ryou looked for the pulse, and felt the weak beating of his heart. There was still time!

"Please, help me take him to the healing chambers!" Ryou pleaded to both princes. Yugi who was now crying nodded and Yami went to carry Bakura to the healing chambers.

Yugi, still hurt from his arm, all could do was try to comfort Ryou who had his eyes filled with a pool of tears. He held Ryou's shoulders in support, as the three went as fast as they could to the healing chambers.

* * *

Nekogal: OMG, Bakura fangirls please don't kill me! –goes hide- it hurt me to do that to Bakura but that's part of the plot.

Next time: Kek is dealt with, and we'll see what happens to Bakura.

Please review!


	24. Sentence to Death

Nekogal: You'll now see how Bakura is. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Isis!" Yami exclaimed. As he, Ryou and Yugi came inside the healing chambers hurriedly.

Isis turned around and gasped at seeing Bakura's state "Oh my God! Place him on the bed now!"

Yami did as told, and Ryou started to bring some bandages and medicine for Isis to use.

"Please tell me what happened" She said as she tried to make Bakura's bleeding stop.

"Well," Yugi started. "Kek came and attacked us, we had a fight and managed to defeat him, but…" Yugi stuttered "but he was stabbed in the stomach" _'Because of me'_

Yami heard the thought and decided to talk about it later.

"Oh no" Isis whispered. "And where is Kek now?"

"In the dungeons" Answered Yami as he helped Yugi sit down, knowing his arm injury must be hurting him.

"Is there any one else injured?" She asked worriedly.

Yugi looked down at his wound and grimaced, it was bloody. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and nuzzled his neck. "I have a few bruises, but Yugi needs help" Yami said.

Isis took a quick glance at Yugi's arm, then went back to attend Bakura "Ryou, take care of the prince's arm please"

Ryou nodded and went to heal Yugi's arm.

After Ryou checked on both princes, Yugi ended with a bandage around his arm and Yami had just a few bruises.

But Isis was taking a little long with Bakura's injury…

"Is he going to be alright?" Ryou asked concerned.

Isis sighed and finally sat down to relax "Yes, he needs a lot of rest for the blood loss, he won't be able to sit or move so much, but he'll be fine" She explained.

Ryou looked at Bakura and sighed sadly. He had a bandage covering his stomach, and there were a few stains of blood on it, his breathing was slow and he looked pale.

"Are you both ok?" Isis asked and looked at Yami and Yugi.

Yugi nodded, holding his injured arm, and Yami nodded too, still embracing Yugi.

"Princes, I suggest you go and rest for a while, you need it"

Both Yami and Yugi stood up. And taking a last glance at Bakura, left the healing chambers.

Ryou sat next to Bakura and held his hand firmly. "Please Kura, wake up. I know you can do it"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"I'm afraid so your majesty, we just sent him to the dungeons" The guard affirmed to Kano.

Kano took a deep breathe to calm down "Bring my son and Prince Yami here immediately" He ordered.

The guard nodded, bowed and left.

The King sighed and stroked his temple "I knew he was going to come back…"

* * *

Yugi and Yami came inside their room and both lied in bed and cuddled together. Yugi sighed still looking at his injured arm.

Seeing this was a good time to talk, Yami turned at Yugi and said "Yugi, I know there's something bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

Yugi stiffened "Maybe"

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and kissed his cheek "I heard you feel guilty of what happened to Bakura" Yugi remained silent. "Yugi, it wasn't your fault, Kek was the one that hurt him"

Yugi nodded slightly and turned at Yami with a sad expression "But, he was hurt because he protected me. I can't help it Yami, I feel it's all my fault" He sobbed.

Yami sighed sadly and kissed the top of his head "It is not Yugi"

"But-But even if it wasn't…" He sniffed "What will happen if he doesn't wake up? Ryou will be heartbroken because of me!" He cried and hid his face in Yami's chest.

Yami stroked Yugi's back trying to sooth him and calm him down **'He will be fine, don't worry my love…' **

Yugi ended crying for a while until he fell asleep.

Yami let him use his chest as a pillow, and stroked his hair softly, feeling a little tired as well.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

Yugi groaned in his sleep and shifted, holding unconsciously Yami's waist mumbling something that couldn't be understood.

"Come in" Yami said softly.

The door was opened and a guard stepped inside, at seeing Yugi asleep he smiled slightly and bowed "Your majesty" He whispered, referring to Yami. "The King wants to see both of you now, should I say you're busy at the moment?"

Yami nodded "Tell him we had a long day and need some rest, unless it is very important"

The guard bowed "I will your majesty" Then he left and closed the door.

Yami again looked down at Yugi and couldn't help but smile "Once this is over, we'll finally have our baby, a little you" Yami said happily and kissed Yugi's head.

* * *

"Your majesty"

Both Kano and Amara looked up. After Amara heard of what happened, she desperately wanted to know how her son and Yami were. "Where are they?" Amara asked concerned.

"They are in their room resting, Prince Yugi was asleep and Prince Yami seemed to be tired"

Amara sighed relieved.

"And how are they?" Kano asked.

"They seem to be fine your majesty"

Kano relaxed at this "Thank you, you may leave"

The guard nodded, bowed and then left.

"I guess we'll leave the boys rest for today Kano, that includes Bakura and Ryou too, I know that Ryou just wants Bakura to wake up soon"

Kano nodded in agreement "I know, Kek's sentence will be held tomorrow early, so we can finish this once and for all"

* * *

The night in the palace was very calm compared to the past days, because everyone knew there was no danger now and nothing bad could happen.

Ryou slept in the healing chambers with Bakura not even thinking of going away until he woke up. He just wanted to make sure he was ok.

Another morning came and the sun reflecting on the water shone through Yugi's window, illuminating the two figures sleeping on the bed.

Yugi groaned in his sleep and cuddled closer to Yami's body, not wanting to wake up yet.

"My love, as much as I want to stay in bed all day with you, we must wake up" A sleepy and baritone voice said.

"Don't wanna"

Yami sighed with a smile "We have to sentence Kek, remember? After that we will…"

Yugi's eyes snapped open in realization and smiled brightly. "We'll have our baby!!" Yugi cried and stood up immediately causing Yami to chuckle.

"Watch out for your arm" Yami said as he saw Yugi swim around happily.

Yugi giggled and dragged Yami out the bed, then danced with him around the room "We'll have a baby! We'll have a baby! We'll have a baby!" He chirped happily over and over again.

Yami laughed and had to hold Yugi's shoulders to stop dancing "Yes, but, we have to get rid of Kek first. Now let's go and have breakfast"

"Ok!" Yugi cried happily and dragged Yami out of the room.

* * *

After breakfast everyone had gathered in the throne room, ready to sentence Kek. Kano and Amara were going to let Yugi do the sentence, not only because Kek was trying to get him, because Yugi one day was going to rule and he had to get used to sentence people to death.

"**You already have in mind how he'll be killed?" **Yami asked through the mind link.

"_Yeah, but first, there's something I want to do"_

Yami was about to ask what it was when the doors to the throne room were opened, and four guards holding a chained Kek came inside. The four bowed to the Royal family, and forced Kek to do so as well.

Yugi stood up and everyone stood in silence. "Kek, you've been warned beforehand that if you were to come close to my city ever again, you'd be killed. I do not think of taking that promise back. As punishment I strip off your title, and you'll be executed in front of all our people to witness your dead"

Kek growled at Yugi.

"But first," He snapped his fingers and a guard entered the room holding a vial with a strange dark liquid inside. The guard handed it to Yugi and then left.

Kek widened his eyes knowing what it was.

"My Prince, is that-?" Isis started.

"Yes" Yugi finished "This is Veritaserum" (1) Yugi went towards Kek and stood in front of him "For those who don't know its properties, it is a poison that reveals the truth"

"**Yugi, what are you planning to do with that?" **Yami asked shocked.

"_You'll see very soon" _

The guards held Kek very firmly, and Yugi opened the vial letting two drops to fall inside Kek's mouth who struggled to be free.

Kek couldn't help it and swallowed the few drops. He tried to spit it but the guards held his face firmly.

"Now" Yugi said "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes…" Kek hissed. "You're Prince Yugi"

"Correct, could you tell me your true purpose of wanting me to be your mate from the beginning?" Yugi asked calmly.

Kek struggled from the guards' grip as he answered "To be King and rule like I deserve and have you any time I want, to have power and wealth in my hands…"

Just like Yugi thought.

"**That bastard…"**

"Did you try any attempts in trying to hurt Prince Yami or me?" Yugi asked.

Kek groaned in annoyance "Yes. I was the one that sent the sharks to attack him, I hired Anzu and Otogi but they failed me, and I was of course the one that kidnapped Prince Yami, only to fail…"

Everyone in the room gasped, not knowing Kek was the responsible of the attack of the sharks.

"And how come you rescued me from those sharks?"

"I was watching you… if I let you die, then the throne wouldn't be mine…"

Yugi crossed his arms, really angered at this point "Did you think by at least one second that your kingdom would be known for your treason against me? Of how much dishonor you have brought to them?"

Kek smirked "I don't care about them! I just want power! To rule and have power in my hands, the money, the servants! It should all belong to me!" He yelled and started struggling again.

Yugi scoffed and returned to his father's side "Take him away, his sentence will be today when the sun sets, also summon everyone to witness it"

The guards bowed, nodded and left, dragging Kek out of the room.

When they were gone, Yugi sighed relieved and sat down again.

"My Prince that was very impressive" One of the Priests said.

"Yes, well done sweetie" Congratulated his mother.

"Thank you" Yugi said shyly.

Kano this time stood up "Now that this is over with, everyone is dismissed until the execution"

At this everyone stood up and left.

* * *

Ryou still remained in the healing chambers, not letting go of Bakura's hand "Come on Kura… please, wake up. I know you can do it"

There was no response from the sleeping form on the bed, and Ryou sighed sadly, resting his head on Bakura's chest.

Something heavy and warm was felt on his chest, and tired eyes opened slowly, seeing first the light of the room. A groan was heard and Ryou immediately looked up. "Bakura?"

Chocolate eyes opened and blinked for a few times and turned at Ryou "Where am I?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!

(1) Veritaserum is the name used in Harry Potter for the same potion, I didn't made up that name I just... borrowed it for this chapter.

Lols please review!


	25. Kek dies

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Ryou gasped happily and removed some locks away from Bakura's half-opened eyes "Bakura! You're awake!" He cried happily.

Bakura held Ryou's hand softly and blinked a couple of times "Ryou? Where am I? What happened?" He asked, his voice sounding husky.

Ryou sighed and caressed his hair "We're in the healing chambers, because Kek attacked you, remember?"

Bakura groaned and gripped his fists, trying to sit up "That bastard…"

"No Kura" Ryou stopped him and pushed him down to lie down again. "You're still hurt, Isis said you most rest for the blood you lost, so please try to not move"

Reluctantly, Bakura lied back to the bed and tried to calm down "And where is that bastard?" He asked as if to wanting to know he was suffering or being punished.

"I heard he was being sentenced now, this time to death" Ryou answered.

Bakura raised an eyebrow "What do you mean 'I heard'? Haven't you asked Yugi? I'm sure that's already over"

Ryou blushed and looked away "Yeah, well the thing is, that I didn't leave this room at any circumstances" Bakura widened his eyes surprised "I wasn't going to leave until you woke up"

Bakura smirked and held Ryou's hand a bit tighter "You are too kind you know that?"

Ryou blushed more and felt a soft kiss on his hand. He couldn't help it and leaned down to kiss Bakura softly on the lips.

"Oh my! You're finally awake!"

Both broke from the kiss and turned to the door to find Isis with a wide smile on her face "These are great news" She approached Bakura and checked him "Well you seem fine, you can leave if you want but go to your room and stay in bed for a while"

Bakura nodded "Ok, sounds good to me"

"But," Continued Isis. "No making out, no swimming around the palace until I say you can, no carrying heavy things and rest as long as you can in bed"

Bakura groaned "Ok that doesn't sound good to me…" He grumbled.

"Unless you want to heal you'll have to follow those instructions Bakura" Isis reminded.

"Don't worry Isis, I'll make sure he does" Ryou assured as he helped him stand up and guide him out of the healing chambers.

"Oh and also Ryou"

Both turned around.

"Kek was sentenced to death and will be executed this sunset, in case you wanted to know" She informed.

Ryou and Bakura nodded, and then exited the healing chambers.

* * *

Yami and Yugi went straight into their room and lied in bed cuddling to each other, smiles in both their faces. Yami turned to look at Yugi and nuzzled his nose. "Now that that's over, let's discuss about it"

Yugi smiled and kissed his nose "Ok. I say two"

"If possible a boy and a girl"

Yugi nodded in agreement. "About the same age"

"We agreed the girl would be named Emma or Asakura"

"And the boy Yukito or Koizumi"

Yami nodded and held Yugi's hand, intertwining their fingers "Yes, and you'll be a great mother Yugi. I am very sure of that"

Yugi blushed slightly and kissed Yami "And you'll be a wonderful father that will surely spoil our baby as much as I will" He giggled.

Yami smiled at him, "You bet" and returned the kiss.

After the brief kiss, Yugi bit his lower lip innocently "Um, Yami?"

"Yes?

Yugi blushed more, and looked away "Um, er… would you like to try and um, make the baby now?"

Yami lifted his eyebrows surprised "Can you get pregnant now?"

Red as a tomato Yugi nodded "Yeah, I have a week, starting from today" He explained. "I didn't tell you earlier because I knew you'd entertain me before the sentence and we'd be late"

Yami smirked "Well you were right about that. But hey, if we only have a week, let's not waste this valuable time" He purred and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss, rolling over so he was on top.

* * *

**Later that day at Sunset:**

After three rounds of lovemaking, Yami and Yugi were called to get ready for the sentence, and soon the two were outside the balcony waiting for the moment to come.

Ina few moments, all the citizens were summoned outside the palace, Yugi and the others were on the balcony seeing everything from high up, and Kek was in front of the people that were throwing vegetables and trash at him; and there was too a guard holding the rope for when Kano gave the order.

When Kano saw it was enough from the people throwing things at Kek, he stood up and everything turned quiet.

"People, you were summoned here to witness the death of a traitor and ex-Prince that brought dishonor to his kingdom. On his attempts of capturing my son and killing Prince Yami, he will now be punished, even after he was given a warning and decided to not listen"

At this, everyone booed.

"But today, we shall end this nightmare for once and for all" Kano said loudly, and everyone cheered. He turned at the guard holding the rope of the guillotine and nodded at him.

The guard took a firm grip on the rope and then pulled.

The guillotine fell at great speed, and cut through the flesh of Kek's neck. People cheered and some applauded.

At seeing the dead body in front of him, Yugi sighed relieved, and felt warm arms wrap around him.

'**It's over'**

Yugi smiled through the link _'Yes, it is'_

* * *

Nekogal: Sorry it was short, but I just wanted to show how Bakura was and Kek's death. Next chap will probably be Yami and Yugi trying to make the baby.

Please review!


	26. You're sweeter

Nekogal: -snickers- so yeah, you guessed right, there will be a lemon in this chapter!

-applause-

Nekogal: thank you, thank you. Now, let's just continue shall we? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. Just this plot. Also, thanks again to shadowrealm818 for letting me use her idea from Lake Discoveries (recommended to read)

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a day since Kek's death. Just one day, and events occurred very fast. First of all, Yami and Yugi locked themselves in their room the whole afternoon, and also… Kano received a letter that day.

_Kano:_

_I heard the execution of my son took place yesterday, and as much as I'm still sorry he turned out like that, I know it's for the best. I just wanted you to know that my other son Naoto, will be taking the place as the crown place, therefore there will be a ball. I'm letting you know beforehand, that it will be in five months, there are still some preparations I need to attend to. And of course, you are invited, I will tell you later the details._

_Jinsein._

Kano smiled as he showed Amara the letter.

"A ball?" She asked after finishing reading the letter.

"So it seems, I really want to see how Prince Naoto is, because well, someday he will be King. We don't want him to be as Kek"

Amara nodded agreeing "I completely understand. And when will you tell the boys?"

"Probably today at lunch. By the way, have you seen Yami and Yugi? I haven't the whole day"

Amara smiled "They probably want some time of peace and calm by themselves after all they've being through"

* * *

**~~Lols lemon starts here!~~**

Yugi moaned under Yami as he was pinned against the bed, he felt kisses go from his neck down to his collar bone and stop right in his pulse point. Yami sucked on it, earning sweet mewls and moans from Yugi, and stopped when a hickey was left, indicating Yugi was his.

Yami lowered a little bit and took one of the soft and pink nubs inside his mouth, starting to suck on it, and then wrapped his arms around Yugi's stomach. Yugi arched his back and tangled his hands on Yami's hair, bucking his hips when Yami bit on the sensitive nipple.

'**You like that?' **Yami purred sexily.

'_Oh God yes…'_

Yami smirked, and then switched from the right nipple to the left one, letting a small trail of saliva down on Yugi's chest. When both nipples were hard, Yami let go and started to trail down kisses on Yugi's stomach.

Yugi closed his eyes and moaned softly, arching at Yami's kisses. Yami trailed his hands down t Yugi's tail and stroked every scale at his reach, moving his fingers in circles around Yugi's bulge hiding his member.

Yami then lowered more and dipped his tongue in Yugi's naval several times. Yugi shrieked and, still with his hands tangled on Yami's hair, tried to move him a bit more down, feeling his erection growing with every passing second. "Ah… Yami…"

'_I beg you, please go lower…'_

Yami purred. **'If that is what you wish, I shall comply'**

Yami stopped his assault on Yugi's naval and went down to face his lump; he pressed his thumb against it and Yugi cried in pleasure, Yami did it again, and this time the hard erection was freed.

Yami felt himself turn hard at just looking at it. He blew air to it, and Yugi shrieked, and the cried in pleasure when he was suddenly fully taken inside a warm and wet cavern.

'_Oh God yes!!'_

Yugi bucked his hips when Yami started to suck and lick his throbbing erection, feeling how the talented tongue maneuvered around him.

Wanting Yugi to release, Yami started to suck more, and more, and more…

'_Ah! Yami… I can't-I can't take much more…!'_

Yami growled when Yugi's seed flowed into his mouth, and he swallowed it contently, tasting a delicious mixture of sweetness and bitter. Yami let go and looked up at Yugi, who was panting, sweating, with his beautiful eyes shut closed.

'**You look beautiful like this'**

Yugi blushed at hearing this, and half-opened his eyes to face loving crimson ones. "Yami…" He breathed tired. "Take me now… and let's make that baby…"

Yami smiled warmly at him and kissed him tenderly. "Of course" He answered when they broke apart. He was about to lick three of his fingers, when Yugi suddenly held his wrist stopping him.

'_I don't need to be prepared'_

At this statement Yami was surprised. "You sure? I really don't want to hurt you"

Yugi nodded confidently.

Yami sighed. "If you say so, but if you feel pain just tell me"

Yugi nodded again, and saw how Yami let his own erection out. Yugi smiled and licked his hand being sure to cover it well with saliva, then wrapped it around Yami's member, pumping it as well.

Yami moaned and closed his eyes, feeling the want of releasing increase. Out of a sudden Yugi stopped his actions and laid back on the bed, completely open for Yami to take him.

Yami recovered from the previous treatment, and slowly made his way to Yugi's slit.

Yami hissed and closed his eyes at the delicious warmth and hotness, and Yugi closed his eyes whimpering slightly.

'**You ok?'**

Yugi nodded. _'Keep going'_

Yami took a deep breathe and kept moving until he was to the hilt; then he stood still, waiting for Yugi to adjust.

In a minute, Yugi moved his hips up, indicating he was ready. Yami closed his eyes, then held both of Yugi's hands and intertwined their fingers; then started to move inside, pulling out until the tip stayed inside, and pushed hardly back inside.

Yugi moaned and threw his head back "Ah! Again!!"

Yami grunted at how beautiful Yugi's screams were. He thrust again inside, moving in different angles trying to hit his sweet-spot.

He kept thrusting, just wanting to find it…

"Oh yes!!!" Yugi cried at the top of his lungs.

So there it was.

Yami kept hitting that spot, as he thrust inside the hot and tight tunnel with all his heart and love.

'_Yami! Faster! Harder!!' _Yugi begged through the link in a desperate voice.

Yami groaned in delight at Yugi's screaming inside his head, and kept thrusting in the same angle, hitting with all his strength, with every thrust increasing the speed.

Yugi cried and moaned, now bucking his hips up in time with the thrusts, earning a sweet and unique rhythm between the two.

'_Oh Yami… I'm getting close…'_

Yami smiled. **'So am I'**

Increasing even more the pleasure, Yami grabbed Yugi's member and pumped in time with their thrusts. And with a few more thrusts, both released.

"YAMI!"

"YUGI!"

Yami's seed spilled inside of Yugi's body, giving a warm feeling inside his body; and Yugi released in their stomachs and chests.

**~~Here ends lemon!~~**

Exhausted, Yami fell on top of Yugi's chest, still buried inside of his lover.

Yugi smiled as he panted, and wrapped his arms around Yami. "Hmm… I bet we'll now have our baby…" Yugi whispered contently.

"Sure we will" Yami agreed.

They stood silent for a moment, recovering, and enjoying the other's existence.

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

Yugi stroked Yami's hair as he asked, "How do you think the baby will look like?"

Yami thought for a minute, and then smiled. "I think, he will have your beautiful and shining eyes, your smile, your pale and soft skin and…" Yami chuckled and moved Yugi's sweaty bang away from his face. "…that cute bang of yours…"

Yugi blushed and kissed Yami's head "You're so sweet"

"No, you're more sweet"

"Oh no, you're way sweeter"

"Yugi, you're sweeter than all the candy in the universe"

Yugi giggled and blushed more "Oh, please stop"

Yami leaned up and kissed Yugi. "Fine" **'But you're sweeter'**

Yugi chuckled, and couldn't help the yawn that escaped his lips. "You better sleep, Yugi" Yami whispered on his ear.

Yugi smiled. "Ok…" He yawned again. "Um, Yami, can you sleep…" He blushed. "Inside of me…?"

Yami chuckled and kissed his cheek "Of course" He turned to the side so they were facing each other and nuzzled his nose, then covered them with the sheets, and soon both fell asleep.

* * *

Three hours later, the lovers woke up and went to have lunch. Surprisingly, everyone was there, including Ryou. (Bakura was in his room resting)

When they started eating, Kano said. "Boys, there's something I gotta tell you"

Yami, Yugi and Ryou looked up.

"There will be a ball in five months, for Prince Naoto's ceremony taking the place as Crown Prince" Amara explained.

"And there will be a ball as well, so you know about it. I know you don't like to be informed of events at the last minute." Kano concluded.

"Prince Naoto? He's Kek's little brother right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he is" Amara answered. "And don't worry, he isn't like Kek in any way"

Ryou smiled relieved. "That's good to know"

'**So a ball, huh?'**

'_So it seems'_

'**Would you like to go with me then?' **He asked innocently.

Yugi chuckled. '_Of course silly, I wouldn't go with anyone else'_

* * *

Nekogal: Next chap you'll see if Yami and Yugi succeeded in having a baby.

Please review!


	27. Pregnant!

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late night and Yami and Yugi lied in bed together after two rounds of lovemaking, embraced in each other's arms.

"Do you feel pregnant?" Yami asked.

"Nope"

…

"How about now?"

"Nothing"

"Now?"

"Still the same"

………

……

…

"And now?"

Yugi chuckled and cupped Yami's face with both hands. "Yami, I don't know how I am supposed to feel when I get pregnant. I'm not even sure if I am supposed to feel something in conception" He confessed.

Yami sighed, he was so hopeless. "Sorry my love, it's just that I really want a baby and… I'm kind of excited"

Yugi smiled. "I can tell" He kissed Yami's nose. "Let's just go to sleep ok? I will talk to Isis tomorrow and maybe she'll tell me something"

Yami returned the smiled. "Deal" They shared a good night kiss, and then went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when both lovers woke up, thought it was a good time to ask Isis. Yami went to ask for breakfast to be taken to the room, and Yugi went to the healing chambers.

"One moment" Isis called from inside when she heard the knock.

She opened the door and was surprised at seeing Yugi. "Prince, good morning, what can I do for you this early?"

Yugi smiled. "Good morning Isis, would you mind if I came in? I wanted to talk about something"

"Oh, of course" Isis moved away for Yugi to come inside, and then closed the door.

Yugi sat on one of the beds, and Isis opposite him.

"So, what is it your majesty?"

"Well Isis," Yugi started. "Yami and I talked before of having a baby, and both of us want one. After Kek's death we've been trying to make one and Yami is just so excited that he wants to know the second it happens. Is there something I am supposed to feel when I get pregnant?"

Isis had smiled at what Yugi said, it meant there would be a little prince or princess in the palace soon. "Your majesty, it is normal to not feel anything at all in conception. But of what I'm sure is that one of the symptoms of pregnancy is morning sickness. The moment you feel nausea or throw up in the morning, it means you've been gifted. Naturally that's the usual thing that tells you're having a child" She explained.

"So, if I start to throw up and feel nausea right?"

Isis nodded. "Yes, that's a very common way to notice. Can I assume that Prince Yami is impatient?"

Yugi chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, and he's not the only one, I am too. The mere thought of having a baby makes me feel so happy"

Isis smiled. "Then I am happy for you two. And if you ever feel this, then come straight to me and I'll tell you if you're pregnant or not"

Yugi nodded in thanks. "Thank you, I will" Yugi said and exited the healing chambers.

When Yugi returned to his room, Yami was with two trays in bed waiting for him. Yami looked up and smiled. "So, so?" He asked excitedly.

Yugi chuckled and kissed Yami on the forehead. "Soooo, Isis said that I'd feel nausea and I'd throw up when I get pregnant" He explained briefly and sat down next to him.

"Seriously? That's is so… um… not nice"

Yugi chuckled. "I really don't like that symptom Yami, but it will mean I'm having a baby"

Yami couldn't help to smile. "And it's going to be great"

After that both had breakfast, and continued with their duties of the day.

* * *

**Two days later:**

That same morning, Yugi had woken up with strong nausea; he didn't throw up though and that was good. He wanted to tell Yami about it, but decided to wait because they had an early meeting they had to attend to.

Right now both were listening to the council speak about how the economy was finally starting rise.

"It seems the sales of pearl stones had increased given to the shell mine that was found four months ago, our neighbor countries have purchased some of this and bought it at a very good quantity. This has helped us dramatically in the economy and is very probable taxes will low 13%. Certainly improving the development of the kingdom" A council man said.

Yugi had closed the mind link, knowing that Yami would probably sense he felt nausea at the moment. _'Oh God, will this guy ever shut up? Yes, we sell pearls, yes we get money and yes economy is good! Now can we just leave? I think I'm gonna throw up at any moment!!'_

Discreetly Yugi held his stomach trying to contain himself _'Be strong Yugi… you can do it… just hold… on…'_

Yami turned at Yugi and could swear his beloved's face was turning pale. "Yugi?" He whispered.

That was it, Yugi had reached his limit.

In a blink Yugi dashed out of the room, getting everyone's attention at the sudden action. When Yugi left, it was heard from inside how he threw up.

'**Uh-oh'**

"I'll go see if he's ok" Yami said and left as well.

There was silence for a moment, until Kano cleared his throat to call attention "So, everyone is dismissed, we can continue later"

At this everyone left, very confused of what just happened.

* * *

When Yami was outside he saw a pair of servants cleaning the floor, and Yugi was gone. "Excuse me" Yami said getting the servants' attention. "Where did Yugi go?"

"Prince Yugi went to his room your majesty" One of them answered.

Yami nodded in thanks and made his way to their room.

* * *

Yugi had managed to go to the room and throw up once again in the bathroom. _'Ugh… this is so disgusting'_

He suddenly felt soft hands hold his hair back, and at knowing who it was, Yugi opened the link again. _'Thanks'_

'**No problem. Mind telling me what's going on?'**

Yugi stopped throwing up and turned at Yami. "I woke up feeling nausea this morning, I didn't tell you because we had a meeting and you'd probably wanted to take me to Isis"

Yami smiled "Well that's true" He helped Yugi stand up and led him to sit down on the bed. "Can I take you to Isis now? Because you know what this can mean"

Yugi smiled at him and nodded "Ok"

Both went to the healing chambers, and were received by Isis. Yugi was now sitting on the bed, with Yami next to him holding his hand.

"So what's the problem?" Isis asked.

"I feel nausea and I threw up twice today"

Isis smiled at this. "Please lay down so I can check you"

Yugi did, and after checking him, Isis smiled at both. "Congratulations, you're both having a baby"

Both Yami and Yugi smiled widely in happiness and shared a kiss. Yami couldn't contain himself; he left the room and started to scream around the palace. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!"

Yugi laughed as it was heard how Yami kept yelling all around the palace.

"Now I know what you meant when you said he was excited" Isis commented.

Yugi chuckled and then looked down at his stomach "I really don't blame him"

* * *

I wanted to use a pearl mine rather than a shell mine, but because pearls come from shells that makes a bit more sense, doesn't it?

Please review!


	28. News to everyone

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Can I get out of bed now? I'm bloody bored!!" Bakura exclaimed huffily to Ryou, crossing his arms in annoy.

"Kura, let's just wait for Isis to come, she'll tell you if you have healed enough" Ryou said trying to calm him down.

Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine"

They stood silent for a moment, until they heard someone scream:

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!"

The two mermans looked at each other in confusion and just shrugged. A minute after the screaming, Isis came inside the room. "Sorry for my delay, I was attending someone else" She apologized and sat on the bed.

"What was that racket about Isis?" Ryou asked.

Isis chuckled "That was Prince Yami. I was attending Prince Yugi a few moments ago and just told them they were going to be parents"

Ryou's eyes lit up and Bakura just lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm so glad they are finally going to have a baby" Ryou chirped happily.

Isis smiled and nodded in agreement. "Indeed" Then she turned at Bakura. "Now let's see how are you doing"

Carefully, Isis removed the bandages covering Bakura's wound and checked how much he had progressed. After that, Isis replaced the old bandages with new ones and turned at Ryou with a smile. "He is doing perfectly fine, I can see he followed my instructions and I'm glad of that"

"Yeah, yeah, but can I get out of bed now?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"Kura!" Ryou scolded.

Isis chuckled. "It's ok. And yes, you can leave bed now Bakura, but please don't over do it. Your wound is still fragile" She reminded.

Bakura grinned in victory and stirred. "I can live with that"

Isis stood up. "Now if you excuse me, there are a few things I need to tell to the princes" She waved at both and then left the room.

When she was gone, Bakura discreetly slid his hand above Ryou's and nuzzled his neck. Taken off guard Ryou gasped, but then smiled at Bakura. "So…" Bakura started, "Now that I'm better now, how about we have some good make out?" He purred with a mischevious grin.

Ryou blushed and looked away. "Kura…"

Bakura smirked and cupped Ryou's face with both hands and captured his lips in a tender and passionate kiss.

* * *

After Yami yelled all around the palace, he went back with Yugi and dragged him to their room to make out because of the happiness.

Yami had Yugi pinned down to the bed, and was kissing him with all his love.

Yugi moaned when Yami's tongue made its way inside his mouth to explore; and held Yami's head to pull him closer, Yami groaning in want and cupping Yugi's face. They soon found themselves in a fight for dominance, but Yami didn't mind at all when Yugi turned to be victorious. The younger prince, explored Yami's mouth and was delighted at the cinnamon flavor he tasted.

They had to break apart when their lungs were literally begging for air.

Both panted and smiled warmly at each other.

"I love you" Yami said softly as he moved his thumb down Yugi's soft cheek.

"I love you too" Yugi complied and kissed Yami's nose.

"You know… I could just make love to you right now…" Yami suggested, love visible and evident in his crimson eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that"

Startled by the third voice, Yami and Yugi turned to the door to find Isis there.

Isis bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry I came in just like that, but I knew something like that would happen"

Yami sat up letting Yugi stand up. "And is that a bad thing?" Yugi asked confused.

"In a way yes my Prince" She sat down next to both. "There are a few things I need to tell you. First of all and more importantly, you are not allowed and should not have relations during the first trimester"

Yami widened his eyes. "What?! No way that's insane!!"

'_Yami please control yourself'_

"It's for precaution prince Yami, after the three months then it is safe to do so. Also Prince Yugi, I want you to eat very well now that you have a child; when you're around 5 months please try to not carry any kind of heavy things"

Yugi nodded in understanding. "Of course"

"Anything else we need to know?" Yami asked.

Isis thought for a minute. "Well, I've heard that having relations after the three months can be a good thing, because not it only will make you feel better but it seems it makes the cervix more flexible and can help in labor…" She trailed off at the end of the sentence, still thinking.

'**Cervix?'**

Yugi chuckled. _'Nothing you need to worry about sweetie'_

"Oh well" Finally said Isis, "That's all I needed to tell you" She stood up from the bed and went to the door. "Prince Yugi you might as well tell your parents about this, although I think they already know because of the previous screaming"

Yami blushed ashamed at that.

Isis bowed at both and then left the room.

Yami sighed and lied back in bed. "So no making love for three months?"

Yugi smiled and caressed his hair. "I'm afraid so, but that's the way it has to be Yami-kun. It's for the baby's good, remember that"

"If you put it that way then I guess it doesn't sound so bad"

Yugi nodded, then held gently Yami's wrist. "Come on, I want to tell my parents about this" He dragged Yami off the bed and left the room.

* * *

"Oh My God!! I'm going to be Grandma!!!!" Amara cried excitedly at the top of her lungs.

Yami, Yugi and Kano covered their ears from the scream.

"My boy is growing up so fast! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed and hugged Yugi tightly. "You have no idea how happy I am sweetie!!"

"I. Really. Don't" Yugi breathed from the tight hug.

"You might as well let go Amara or there won't be a baby anymore" Kano suggested.

Immediately his mother let go and gave an apologetically smile. "Sorry"

"So you finally succeeded?"

Yami and Yugi nodded. "Yep, and we just can't wait. The kingdom is going to be so happy with a future prince or princess" Yugi said.

Amara turned at Kano. "Then you should tell the council about this in the next meeting Kano"

The King nodded. "Indeed, they have to be informed of this as well"

"And have you chosen a room for the baby yet?" Amara asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, there's an empty room next to hours and we're expecting to use that one"

Kano nodded. "Very well. If you excuse us, we'll go and tell the rest of the Priests" After saying that he left.

Amara before leaving gave a kiss to Yugi on the cheek and Yami on the forehead, then mouthed as she left: 'Congratulations'

Yami hugged Yugi from behind and laid kisses on his neck. "I can't wait until you start showing…" He purred in his ear.

Yugi chuckled and turned around, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You want to see me fat?" He asked teasingly.

"I don't see it that way, I see it as the miracle of you having my child" He explained sweetly and nuzzled Yugi's nose.

Yugi smiled. "How come you make everything sound so sweet?"

Yami returned the smile. "Because I want you to be happy all the time"

The young Prince couldn't help it and blushed, giving Yami a short kiss. "Sometimes I feel like you are too good for me"

Yami grinned. "Then that feeling is mutual" He suddenly picked Yugi up bridal style, causing the younger to 'eep' in surprise.

"Where are we going?"

"To see how Bakura is" Yami answered as he swam through the hallways.

"After that can we go outside to the gardens?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Of course"

* * *

After some good make out, Bakura decided that it would be good to explore a bit around the palace, anything to get out of bed. He stretched his arms when there was a knock on the door.

Ryou opened and smiled at seeing Yami and Yugi. "Yami, Yugi, come on in"

Bakura saw the two princes getting inside the room and scoffed. "So you finally decided to visit?"

"Kura!" Ryou scolded.

Yugi chuckled. "No worries"

"We wanted to see how you were," Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "My little one was a bit worried about you"

Bakura lifted an eyebrow. "About what? It was just a scratch"

Yugi looked away ashamed. "I was feeling guilty of you getting hurt Bakura. I just couldn't help it, and I wanted to know if you were ok"

Bakura hid a smile. "Well yeah I am. There was no need for you to get all panicked and stuff, it was that bastard's fault anyway, no need to get worried" He wouldn't show it, but he was a little flattered because of Yugi worrying about him. "And also, you saved my life back there"

"Huh?" Yugi said confused.

'**You did Aibou?'**

'_I honestly don't remember'_

"Yeah, don't be so modest midget. If it hadn't been for you I would have been stabbed in my chest, and that would have killed me obviously"

A flashback came into Yugi's mind…

_Yugi looked at the fighting scene, and saw that Kek now had only one sword on his grip and was moving it up from behind Bakura._

"_Bakura look out!" Yugi yelled and tried to push the sword of Kek away, but instead of being stabbed in Bakura's heart, it was stabbed lower in his stomach._

Yugi's eyes lit up "Of course! I remember that. You really think I saved your life?"

Ryou answered this time. "Definitely, a wound in the chest can be lethal. If you hadn't moved the sword away, then my sweet Kura wouldn't be here"

Yami snickered at the nickname, and Bakura glared at him angrily.

Yugi blushed flattered at the comment "Then I guess I paid my dept for you helping me as well" Yugi said to Bakura.

Bakura nodded, stood up and went to Ryou.

"By the way, congratulations to both of you for the baby" Ryou congratulated.

"Thanks" Both princes said in unison.

"We heard Yami scream all around the palace" Bakura smirked and Yami scoffed.

"Can I help it? I'm very happy" He stated crossing his arms.

"Maybe, but it took you long. I mean you locked yourselves in your room for almost a week!"

Yugi blushed madly and covered his face ashamed; Yami blushed lightly too but was more concentrated in glaring at Bakura.

Bakura laughed and dragged Ryou out of the room.

"Er… don't listen to him Yami-kun" Yugi hugged Yami and kissed his cheek. "I really enjoyed those afternoons together"

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips "Thanks. I did too" He then took softly Yugi's hand. "Let's go to the gardens like you wanted to"

Yugi nodded and intertwined Yami's fingers with his, both swimming out of the room.

* * *

There was a YGO Abridged quote in this chapter. Did you find it? ;D

That's all for today!

Please review!


	29. Sleepy

Nekogal: I'm glad you liked the chap guys. I noticed some of you couldn't find the quote so here's the answer.

-drum roll-

The quote was from episode 36:

Malik: Now I shall force Yugi fight the one he loves most, and according to all the fanfiction I've read that would be, Joey.

Odion: But Master Marik, it is obvious that Yugi is in love with Tea.

Malik: **What?! No way that's insane!! **What kind of messed up fanfics have you been reading?

And there you go, that was quote.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Three months later, Yugi was still pregnant and starting to show; Bakura was completely healed and the preparations for Naoto's coronation were progressing. In fact, that same day Jinsein had sent another letter to Kano.

Kano opened the envelope of the letter that had just been delivered.

_Kano:_

_The preparations for the ceremony are almost over, there are just a few things to take care of. I send you this to inform you that the ceremony will be exactly in two months from today, just so you get prepared. Also, congratulations, I heard you are going to be grandpa soon._

_My best wishes, King Jinsein._

Kano smiled down at the letter, he read it again and then placed it inside a drawer. "So I guess some things can't go unnoticed even to other kingdoms" He said to himself.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were at the gardens, Yugi resting his head on Yami's lap, as his lover slowly stroked his swollen stomach.

"Hmmm… Yami-kun, are you sure we don't have meetings any time soon?" Yugi asked quietly, his eyes closed and breathing calmed, just enjoying the position he was in.

"Pretty sure" Yami answered as he moved his index finger in circles around Yugi's navel.

Yugi chuckled. "Yami, I'm sure that our baby is fully aware that the one caressing him or her is the father" He said teasingly.

Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled "Sorry, but I still can't believe our baby is right here" He said and touched Yugi's stomach with his palm. "Slowly growing and coming to life"

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami lightly on the lips. "Then you better do, because we'll raise this child together"

Yami caressed Yugi's cheek with his thumb and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we will"

Half-closing his eyes, Yugi yawned softly and made himself comfortable in Yami's lap. "You know, I feel like having a nap. Do you mind if I sleep on you?" He asked sleepily.

Yami smiled down at Yugi. "Of course not. Go on"

Yugi returned the smile and softly closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

"Sleep tight" Yami whispered and leaned down to kiss his forehead; he slowly started to stroke Yugi's hair, and sighed contently.

They stood together like that for a while, with Yugi sleeping soundly on Yami's lap, until a guard came by and bowed to Yami.

"Your majesty, a meeting has been arranged and Prince Yugi and you are needed there now" He explained, trying to sound as polite as he could.

Yami sighed and looked down at his sleeping lover. "Alright. We'll be there in a minute" He said hesitantly.

The guard nodded, bowed and then left.

Yami looked down at Yugi's beautiful and relaxed face, and frowned. He just didn't have the heart to wake him up. **'Yugi, my love, please wake up'**

Yugi groaned and shifted, opening his eyes lazily. "Wha…? Yami what's going on?" He asked as he sat up.

"We have to go to a meeting sweetie. Sorry I woke you up" Yami said as he helped Yugi stand.

Yugi shook his head. "It's ok, don't worry. I'm not even tired anyway" He said and couldn't help to stop the yawn that escaped his lips.

Yami chuckled. "You're pretty bad at lying at little one" He picked Yugi up in his arms bridal style. "Come on, let's get going"

Yugi nodded, and Yami swam back inside the palace.

* * *

"So the sells have improved this last week, going up exactly 5.8% more. It has been discussed that the money will be used to construct some houses in the outskirts of the kingdom to help the poor families"

Yami and Yugi had arrived to the meeting in time, and the council just rambled on, and on and on…

Everyone was so focused in the improvement of economy, that they didn't realize their young Prince had fallen asleep.

'**Geez, this guy never shuts up. Don't you think so Yugi?'**

...

'**Yugi?' **Yami turned around, and then smiled at seeing Yugi resting his chin on his right hand seeming to be awake, but with his eyes closed sleeping calmly.

'_ZzZzZzZz…'_

Yami looked around, and no one noticed Yugi was sleeping. Yami looked at Isis and 'Psst'-ed her silently.

Isis turned around, and Yami nudged at Yugi. The Priestess looked at Yugi, and then blinked a little confused, after a second she smiled and nodded at Yami.

"Excuse me your Majesty" She interrupted.

The council-man stopped talking and everyone in the room turned at her.

"Yes Isis?" Kano asked.

"Sorry to interrupt but, if you let me, may I take Prince Yugi to his chambers?" She requested.

"Is there something wrong?"

Isis turned at Yugi. "Look by yourself"

Everyone turned to Yugi and saw him sleeping calmly.

The King was very surprised at this, not only because Yugi knew to sleep during a meeting was un-respectful, because Yugi slept very well last night.

"Why is he tired?" One of the council-men asked.

"It's part of the pregnancy, a few people get tired during it, some just not" Isis explained briefly.

"If that is the case then he can go and have some rest" Kano then turned at Yami. "Prince Yami, could you please take my son to his room?"

Yami stood up and nodded. "Of course" With help from Isis, Yami managed to pick Yugi up in his arms, still sleeping, and the three left the room, allowing the meeting to continue normally.

* * *

Yami laid Yugi's body slowly and carefully on the bed as Isis sat next to him. "He isn't sick is he?" Yami asked worriedly.

Isis smiled and shook her head as she checked over Yugi. "Of course not, like I said before, this is just a symptom. Don't worry. Just be aware that the tiredness can come and go unexpectedly" She warned.

Yami sighed relieved, feeling the knot inside his stomach go away. "Thank goodness"

Isis after making sure Yugi and the baby were ok, covered the prince's body with the sheets and then turned at Yami. "There is a book in the library, that I'm very sure you already know of, that mentions everything you need to know about pregnancy"

Yami nodded, knowing what book it was because Yugi had read some of it before.

"I want both of you to read it, especially Prince Yugi, I want him to know what will happen in the time of birth. And if possible, you too read it"

Yami nodded again. "Ok Isis"

Isis bowed, and then left.

Yami reached to Yugi's side and caressed his stomach. "I'll be back in a minute my love" He whispered in his ear, then kissed Yugi on the forehead, and the stomach. After glancing one last time at the sleeping form, Yami swam out of the room.

* * *

Yami had gone to the library, and brought back the book Isis was talking about to the room.

He sat down on the bed next to sleeeping Yugi, and started to turn the pages until he found the title saying: 'BIRTH'

It was silent inside the room as Yami read…

'**Hmm, this doesn't seem so bad, Yugi will have a few contractions, not really a big deal' **Yami thought.

But Yami kept reading, of how the baby would come out… **'HOLY SHIT!!' **Yami widened his eyes in horror as he turned the page and a picture was shown of a baby been born **'OH MY GOD THIS LOOKS SO PAINFUL AND SCARY!!!'**

Yugi shifted in his sleep. "Yami, keep it down…" He mumbled.

"Sorry" Yami said shakily, then turned his attention again to the book.

Yami read all of the birth process, the contractions that could last long, the slow yet important dilatation and how Yugi had to 'push' to get the baby out of him. And honestly, Yami was really freaked out.

He looked down at Yugi and bit his lip. **'Oh Aibou, you'll be in so much pain'**

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. "Did you… say something?" He asked sleepily.

Yami moved the book aside, and held both of Yugi's hands in support. "Yami?" Yugi asked confused.

"Little one, I just read what you'll be going through when you have the baby, and I promise you," Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's hands. "I'll be there for you"

Yugi smiled softly and kissed him. "Thank you Yami-kun, I wouldn't be able to do it without you"

Yami returned the smile. "You're welcome" He said and kissed his lover again, starting a rather long make out.

* * *

Please review!


	30. Crown Prince Naoto

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot.

**Warning! There is a lime in this chapter!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Two months later, most of Yugi's symptoms were gone, such like morning sickness, although he still got tired easily; he was showing more than before, and a few people began to think there was more than one baby.

Both Yami and Yugi were ready to go to Naoto's ceremony and they'd be staying there for two days. Right now they were waiting for the King to tell them they were ready to depart.

So they were passing time in their room playing a game.

Yugi was lying in bed with Yami next to him with his hand stroking his swollen stomach.

"Yami let's play a game, I say a word and you say the first thing that comes in your mind, ok?" Yugi suggested.

Yami nodded. "Ok"

"Lollypop" Yugi started.

"Lick"

"Sweet"

"Skin"

Yugi blushed, knowing what Yami was thinking at the moment. "Soft"

"Body"

"Moving"

"Hips"

"Dancing"

"Erotically"

Yugi sighed and decided to stop the game. "Yami, what are you thinking?"

Yami grinned. "You. Me. Making love. You screaming my name"

Yugi blushed more. "Yami…" He whined.

Yami laughed. "Sorry" He turned to look at Yugi. "It's just that you look so sexy and hot pregnant" He purred.

Yugi blushed even more, feeling his face burn in heat. "That's sweet, but, I'm kind of tired. Perhaps tonight when the whole ceremony is over?" He suggested.

"I can wait until then" Yami smirked. "But, you think that maybe a small treatment is ok?"

"Eh?"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Yami rolled over on top of Yugi and started to trail down kisses on his neck. Yugi squirmed and mewled in response, not helping to wrap his arms around Yami's neck. Yami smiled and kept kissing down until he reached a nipple, he suckled on it and did the same to the other one.

Yugi moaned and tangled his hands on Yami's hair. "Hmmm…"

Yami kept going down until he reached the small bulge hiding Yugi's member; he kissed it and Yugi cried softly. Yami kissed it again and sucked on it, causing Yugi to let his erection go out.

Deciding to not tease his lover, Yami took him fully inside his mouth and began to bob his head.

"Oh… God yes…" Yugi hissed.

Yami started to lick the hard erection, flicking it on his shaft, eliciting Yugi to cry some more. He started to suck harder and harder, just wanting to taste his lover.

"Oh!! I'm coming!! Yami!!"

Yami moaned as Yugi's seed flowed into his mouth, he swallowed it and licked Yugi's member clean. He let go and smiled at seeing Yugi's deep blush.

With his eyes half-closed Yugi smiled weakly at him. "Come over here" Yugi said indicating with his finger to come forward.

Yami leaned down to Yugi's face. "Yes?"

"Can I help you with your problem?" He asked innocently.

Yami looked down and smirked at seeing he hadn't realized his erection was out. He moved his hard member to Yugi's mouth, and Yugi took it inside, sucking harshly until Yami released.

Yami panted and lied next to him. "Thanks"

Yugi returned the smile and kissed his nose. "No problem" He then stroked his stomach. "I even think our little one got excited here" Yugi chuckled.

Yami was delighted at hearing this. "Really?" He asked and placed a hand on Yugi's stomach.

Yami gasped happily at feeling a small kick. "Oh my God…"

Yugi smiled at Yami's expression.

"I can feel it! And it's a wonderful feeling…" Yami whispered happily, then gave Yugi a slight kiss.

"He must have liked you" Yugi said smiling.

Yami cupped Yugi's face. "And you too of course"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yugi called, as Yami settled back on the bed.

A guard peeked inside and came inside bowing. "Your majesties, the King says it is time to depart. He wants you at the throne room to leave with everyone. Your things are already there"

Yugi nodded. "Very well, we'll be there in a minute"

The guard nodded, bowed and left.

Yami smiled and held Yugi's hand. "Come on, is time to go" Yugi nodded, and the two swam out of the room hand in hand towards the throne room.

* * *

Everything was settled, the carriages were ready and soon everyone would leave.

There were two carriages, pulled by six dolphins (1) each; Yami and Yugi would go in one carriage, and Kano and Amara in the other. After saying goodbye, the four of them left.

* * *

After a long way of 3 hours, they finally arrived.

'**Yugi, wake up, we're here'**

Feeling tired, Yugi had decided to take a small nap.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"We arrived my love" Yami said softly.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Oki-dokey"

Yami chuckled.

The door of the carriage was opened by the driver, and the two swam out to be received by several guards that were already taking their things inside the palace.

"This way please, your majesties" One of the guards said, and led both, along with Kano and Amara, to the throne room.

* * *

After being greeted by King Jinsein and Prince Naoto, the four were led to their rooms to get ready. The sun was starting to set and the ceremony would take place in a few hours.

Yami and Yugi were in their room, dressing for the occasion, although Yugi really didn't want to assist to the ball that would be later, because he was 'fat'.

"My love, you look gorgeous" Yami said for fourth time.

"Well you are my mate and husband, you think I look gorgeous any time, any where" Yugi snorted.

Yami chuckled. "My apologies for loving you and thinking you're the most beautiful creature in the world" He said teasingly.

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms. "You know what I mean Yami"

Yami was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, a crimson cape that reached his waist, a crimson vest, his crown and a golden bracelet with the symbol of the royal family.

Yugi was dressing the same, although his cape and vest were amethyst, and he was wearing a bigger shirt because of his stomach.

Yugi just kept watching himself in the mirror, and didn't like what he was seeing. "I hate this!"

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi from behind. "There's nothing wrong with the way you look Yugi"

Yugi turned at Yami. "But people will be staring at me"

"There are three reasons of why they'll be staring you. One, I will because I love you" Yugi smiled. "Two, because they're happy for us about the baby. And three, they might not like how you look" Yugi frowned. "But I don't give a crap of what they think, they're jealous or angry because either they don't have a family or they don't have someone to love" He kissed Yugi's cheek. "So don't let it bother you"

Yugi smiled. "Thanks" He turned around and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him. "But, promise you'll dance with me tonight?" He asked innocently.

"I wouldn't dance with someone else" Yami replied with a warm smile. He held Yugi's hand. "We should be going, the ceremony will start soon"

Yugi nodded, and the two left the room.

* * *

All the guests to the ceremony had gathered in the throne room, waiting for Naoto to be named the new Crown Prince. King Jinsein was at the top of the room, with a Priest holding the crown in a small pillow.

Trumpeters started to sound and the doors were opened; Naoto came inside, swimming slowly and shyly towards his father. When he reached the throne, Naoto bowed.

"Prince Naoto, younger brother of Prince Kek, given to the circumstances, you will take the place as new Crown Prince. Do you promise to rule fairly, with justice and do what is the best for the kingdom and our people?" Jinsein asked.

"I do" Naoto answered still bowing.

"Then, from now on, you are to be known as the Crown Prince" Jinsein said to finish the sentence, then took the crown and placed it on Naoto's head.

Clapping filled the room as Naoto stood up smiling at his father.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone had gathered at the great hall.

People were congratulating Naoto, others were dancing, talking and having a good time. Yami and Yugi had found a few nobles that congratulated them for the baby, or that just wanted to be on their good side.

"Prince Naoto, congratulations" Yami said as he and Yugi found him between the crowd of people.

Naoto smiled. "Thank you Prince Yami and Yugi. Just to let you know, I'm still deeply sorry of my brother's behavior" He apologized.

Yugi smiled. "There's no need to be, that's in the past and we should let it stay there"

Naoto nodded in agreement, then noticed Yugi's big stomach. "And congratulations to you too, I see there's a little heir on the way"

Both smiled, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, and Yugi held his stomach. "Yeah, it is"

"Well, if you excuse me, I better go and greet other guests"

Yami and Yugi nodded, and watched as Naoto went to talk to other guests.

Yugi turned to Yami. "He seems to be a nice person"

"Yeah, I'm glad he's not a psycho maniac that wants you" Yami said and laid kisses on Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggled. "Yami, not here"

Yami whined and let go. "Fine"

A slow song started to play, and Yami smiled. "May I have this dance?" He asked softly to Yugi, extending his hand.

Yugi blushed and took Yami's hand. "Of course"

The two then went to the dance floor, and danced together.

After dancing a couple of songs, Yami and Yugi decided to take a small break, besides Yugi said he was hungry…

Yami went for some snacks, while Yugi waited for him on a table. While Yami was picking the food, a girl that seemed to be a noble, approached him. "Hello" She purred.

Yami looked around him, at seeing no one else he turned at the girl. "Are you talking to me?"

The girl nodded, smiling 'seductively'. "Why yes, do you see any cutie around here besides you?"

Yami ignored the question and suppressed a growl. "Can I help you?"

"In a way yes. I am Lady Vivian, and I have an offer to you. Want to be my mate?" She asked and bit her lip in a way she thought was sexy.

Yami gripped his fists. "No. I already have a mate, and we are expecting a child" He growled angrily.

Vivian blinked confused. "So Prince Yugi is your mate? You call that whale a mate? Geez he is so fat one would wonder what you see on him" She said bluntly.

Yami was so pissed, he wanted to punch her and force her to apologize. But he really didn't want to make a scene. **'Must, control, myself, to not, punch her…'**

'_Yami, is something wrong?' _Yugi asked startled.

'**There is some girl that thinks I am available and wants to seduce me'**

Yugi gasped through the link.

'**Don't worry Yugi, I'll just deal with her without violence'**

"Lady Vivian, for me, Yugi is a beautiful person, kind, smart and wonderful. I've only met you for ten seconds and I can tell you want a relationship based in sex, and I'm looking for a long lasting relation. And guess what? I found it, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it" Yami spat at her. He took the food, then swam away.

Vivian stood there shocked. No one had ever made her feel so embarrassed before. She scoffed and just left to look for other mermans.

Yami returned with Yugi and sat down next to him, giving him the food. "Here"

Yugi took a piece of sardine and looked at Yami worried. "Did she hurt you? Did she try to have sex with you? Do you want me to kill her?!" Yugi asked angered and took a rather harsh bite to his sardine.

Yami chuckled and shook his head. "No need, I already took care of her"

Yugi smiled and leaned to kiss Yami's nose. "Then from now on, should I be careful? Because they can take my man away from me" He said teasingly.

Yami kissed him on the lips. "Of course not, I'll always be yours" He assured.

Two hours later, the ball was over, and it was time to go to sleep.

And after saying good night to their parents, Yami and Yugi went to their room and shared a night filled with love-making.

* * *

(1) At first, I wanted to use seahorses, but they are too small. So why not dolphins?

I used Vivian as a noble, 'cause I didn't want to make any more OCs. Don't you just hate her when she tries to seduce Yami? Don't you?! -points at reader-

Please review!


	31. Birth

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Kano, Amara, Yami and Yugi stayed in the palace for the next two days just as arranged. They spent that time exploring the palace and town, learning of the culture and traditions, and it seemed the kingdom received them heartedly.

After the short stay, the four said goodbye to Naoto and King Jinsein, and returned home.

Nothing out of the normal happened after that, only that Yugi became more horny and Yami couldn't be any more happier about it. Isis told both that it was completely normal, and assured that the baby would be fine even if they had relations.

It passed another 4 months, and Yugi could have the baby any minute.

Yugi was resting in bed reading a book, instead of been at the meeting.

He was told since the 7 months, that it wasn't necessary of him to assist the meetings, that he should rest and Yami could tell him what they discussed. But of course Yugi used their link for other purposes.

Yugi sighed bored and placed his book in the drawer. "I'm bored…" He whined.

'_Yami-kun?'_

'**Yes Yugi? Is everything alright?'**

'_I'm bored and horny, you think you can come over? I want to try that position you said the other day'_

Yugi heard Yami groan in want through the link. **'I'll be there in a minute. Just wait'**

'_Ok sweetie, I'll be waiting' _Yugi said in a sing-song voice.

Yugi chuckled as he waited and made himself comfortable in bed. "Boy, I've been very horny lately" He laughed. "And Yami is in no way complaining about it"

Yugi waited exactly a minute, and Yami burst inside the room, panting of having to swim that fast. "I'm here, I'm here" He panted as he swam to the bed and kissed his mate.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. "And I've been expecting you"

Yami smiled and kissed his lover again, stroking Yugi's stomach earning a small kick for their child, and rolled them over as he kissed down Yugi's neck.

**~~Lols, missing scene~~**

Yugi moaned as Yami came out from him and un-wrapped his tail around his, then laid next to him, both panting heavily.

"Wow…" Yugi whispered.

Yami chuckled. "I know"

Yugi held his stomach and grimaced at the hard kick. "You ok?" Yami asked concerned.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just that this baby is very energetic" He turned at Yami with a teasing smile. "Just like his/her father"

Yami blushed at the remark and looked away ashamed.

Yugi laughed, but then blushed deeply when his stomach growled in hunger.

Not containing it, Yami laughed. "Someone's hungry"

Yugi nodded innocently.

"Then let me ask for some food. What will you want?" Yami asked as he sat up.

Yugi sat up as well. "Well, not much. I want some sardine, roasted coral, salmon with crackets, a plate with lots of eggs and… crab" Yugi said in a single breath.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's nose. "Anything to fill my love's tummy" He teased and tickled Yugi's stomach. Yugi giggled and squirmed until Yami stopped.

"Be back in a moment" Yami said with a wink and swam out.

Yugi smiled and laid back rubbing his stomach. "You sure like to eat huh?. Or maybe you really are hungry, or there's another baby with you"

Yami swam back with Yugi. "They will bring the food very soon my love"

"Good" Yugi said with a smile, "This baby makes me feel so hungry at times"

Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi's neck. "Well I like it, it's hot to watch you eat so much" He purred.

Yugi laughed. "Seriously Yami, you say I'm hot pregnant, and eating. Now you'll say it's sexy when I sleep"

"Um, actually, you sleeping is so freaking cute" Yami confessed with a grin.

Yugi chuckled. "You're so hopeless" He said and leaned to kiss Yami on the lips.

There was a knock on the door, and a servant left the three trays filled with food, Yami took them and gave them to Yugi as the servant left.

Yami laid in bed and watched happily his lover eat like there was no tomorrow.

And in a few minutes, all the food was gone. Yugi moved the trays aside and burped softly. He blushed and giggled. "Sorry"

Yami smiled wider and stroked his arm. "No problem"

Yugi then yawned softly and cuddled to Yami's bed. "Go on, sleep Yugi. You need it" Yami soothed in his ear.

Yugi nodded tiredly and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

That same night, both princes were asleep in each other's arms, resting after a long day. Until Yugi woke up at feeling the baby kick him harshly, he groaned and sat up. Yami's arm was still wrapped around Yugi's waist, and at feeling movement he woke up. "Honey, what's wrong?" Yami asked tiredly as he looked up at Yugi.

Yugi rubbed his left eye. "Nothing, the baby won't let me sleep. I'll go to the balcony to have some fresh air" Yugi said as he moved Yami's arm away from him and stood up.

"Hmmm" Yami mumbled.

Yugi smiled and swam to the balcony, looking down at the whole kingdom. Yugi sighed and looked down at his swollen stomach. "Please come out soon, Yami and I can't wait to see you" Yugi said rubbing his stomach, earning another kick.

He chuckled. "Please do, and would you mind to let me sleep? I am tired enough with your father always making out with me"

The baby kicked again and Yugi grimaced. "Such a bundle of energy" Yugi then smiled at feeling the water around him move softly and move his hair back. "I have the feeling, that tonight is going to be a good night" Yugi said to himself smiling.

Soft arms suddenly wrapped around Yugi, and the young prince leaned his head against a strong chest. "Come back to bed sweetie, I need someone to cuddle" Yami said with a husky voice.

Yugi nodded. "Ok, let's just hope this baby of yours lets me sleep"

Yami chuckled and led Yugi back inside. Both laid on the bed and cuddled to each other. "Good night" Yami said and kissed Yugi slightly.

"Night" Yugi replied and returned to sleep, soon followed by Yami.

* * *

That same night, two hours later, Yugi woke up again at feeling the baby kick strongly and pain on his side. He grimaced and sat up again, holding his stomach. _'What's going on?'_

'**Yugi? **Yami called as he woke up as well. "Are you ok?" He asked now fully awake.

Yugi started to breathe slowly. "I don't know, I feel some kind of pain…" He grimaced and shut his eyes closed at feeling the painful sensation back.

Knowing what was probably going on, Yami held Yugi's shoulders and helped him up. "You may be having contractions, let's go see Isis"

Yugi turned at Yami panicked. "Contractions? Now?"

"Shh, calm down, we don't want to hurt the baby. Everything will be fine, just calm down, ok?" Yami soothed.

Yugi nodded. "Ok" The two then stood up and swam out of their room.

* * *

Yami knocked the door to Isis' chambers, while Yugi held his stomach and tried to calm down.

Isis opened the door and seemed to be tired, perfectly normal at that time in the morning. "Your majesties, what can I… do for you?" She asked tiredly.

"Isis, I think Yugi is going to have the baby" Yami said concerned,

This seemed to fully awake the healer. "Oh my! Please take him immediately to the healing chambers! I'll be there in a minute I just have to call some helpers"

Yami nodded, and led Yugi to the healing chambers, as Isis went to call her helpers.

* * *

Once in the healing chambers, Yami laid Yugi down in the bed. "How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"Fine I guess, I just wish this didn't hurt so much"

Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile.

The doors were suddenly opened and three helpers and Isis dashed inside, starting to check Yugi. "Prince Yami, I ask you to please leave for the moment"

Yami widened his eyes.

"What?" Yugi asked panicked. "No! I need Yami here, I can't do it without him!"

"Prince Yugi, it will be only for a minute, Prince Yami will be back" She assured.

Yami held Yugi's hand and kissed it. "Don't' worry I'll be back" Yugi nodded and watched as Yami left.

* * *

Yami sighed as he exited the healing chambers, he covered his face with his hand trying to calm down. **'I can't believe it, I'm finally going to be a father' **He smiled. **'My and Yugi's child will be soon in the world' **Yami thought closing the mind link. He sighed contently and felt a knot form in his stomach. "But the question is, will I be a good father?"

A few minutes or so, Isis opened the door. "Prince Yami, you may come in now" She said and moved away so Yami could enter.

Yami swam to Yugi's side and held his hand, who was panting, trying to control his breathing.

"What's happening to Yugi?" Yami asked to Isis.

"He is having contractions, they will later come closer together as time passes by. I'll check him later to see if he's ready to deliver." Isis explained.

"And how long will it take?" Yugi asked.

Isis shrugged. "I do not know. It could be any length time, a few hours perhaps"

Yugi nodded understanding. "Ok"

"And also Yugi, the contractions will come time to time, when they do, try and breathe calmly"

"I will"

Isis nodded. "Very well, I'll come back later" She said, and she along with her helpers, left.

Yami then turned at Yugi. "How are you feeling?"

"Not sure, these contractions really hurt"

Yami sighed and kissed Yugi's hand in support. "It's ok, just think that after all this, we'll have our baby"

Yugi smiled at the mere thought. "Yeah, you're right. It's totally worth it"

* * *

**Three and half hours later:**

Yugi breathed deeply and held Yami's hand tightly at feeling another contraction come. "Oh God… they're turning more constant…"

"Don't worry Yugi, you're doing fine" Yami assured him.

Isis then came inside the room and checked on Yugi. "Yugi, it seems you are ready to deliver the baby" She informed.

Yugi smiled at this. "Really?"

"Yes, I better call my helpers" She said and went to look for her helpers.

Yugi turned at Yami and smiled widely. "Yami, we're finally having our baby!" He cried excitedly.

Yami gave Yugi a kiss. "Yes, we are"

Isis came back with three helpers behind her. "Yugi we'll begin now. Are you ready?"

Yugi's grip on Yami's tightened and he nodded firmly. "Yes"

* * *

**Two hours later:**

Having a baby was more painful than Yugi thought. The baby was coming out from his slit, that supposedly with the contractions had dilated enough for the baby to come, but it was still painful.

"Another push Yugi" Isis said.

Yugi groaned and pushed again, tightening his grip harshly on Yami's hand. Yami didn't care though, he knew this was very hard for Yugi.

Yami cleaned Yugi's sweaty forehead with a wet clothe, and kissed his forehead. "You're doing fine Yugi, keep going like that. It's almost over"

Yugi groaned angered. "You said that an hour ago!"

"This time I mean it" Yami said as he looked how half body of the baby was out.

"Push Yugi" Isis said again.

Yugi was too tired, but wanted this to end. He pushed with all his might, his face now red.

"One more Yugi, just one more" Isis said.

Yugi gripped Yami's hand even harder and pushed once more.

Crying of the baby filled the room, both parents were delighted at this, because it meant their baby was healthy.

"Congratulations, you have a girl" Isis said with a smile.

"A girl" Yugi whispered happily, but then he groaned again at feeling another wave of pain hit him.

Isis handed the baby to a helper to clean her, and checked something. "Seems there's another one"

Yugi groaned, not for not wanting another baby, but because he was too tired.

"It's ok Yugi, you'll do fine" Yami assured as he cleaned his forehead again.

"A few pushes will be enough Yugi" Isis said.

Taking deep breathes, Yugi pushed as hard as he could with the last bit of energy he had.

And soon, more crying filled the air.

"You have another girl" Isis said smiling.

"Two girls?" Yami asked thrilled.

Isis nodded. "Very healthy girls for what I see"

Yami and Yugi felt so happy at having two little princesses now in their lives.

Isis, and her helpers cleaned the babies and Yugi, then handed the girls to their parents and left, to give the new family some time alone.

"Oh my God…" Yugi whispered looking down at the girl he held. "They are so beautiful" Yugi sobbed softly and tried to hold back the tears. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry…"

Yami smiled at Yugi and kissed his head. "You have all the right to, you are just too happy to finally hold them"

Yugi nodded smiling and let the tears fall down his cheeks. "Yeah, I am" Yugi sobbed slightly, still smiling down at the small girl.

Yami whipped his tears away. "So, how do we name them?"

Yugi sniffed and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Like we agreed. She will be Asakura" Yugi said looking down at the girl he was holding. Asakura had tri-colored hair and the small bang falling on her forehead, she had soft features and crimson eyes, her little tail of the same color.

"And this one is Emma" Yami said smiling. Emma, had Yami's streaks going up her hair, mature features and amethyst eyes, her tail of the same color.

Both girls had pale skin just like their parents.

Yugi kissed Asakura's forehead. "I promise to take care of both of you and be the best mother I can"

Yami smiled at Yugi and kissed his cheek. "You will Yugi, everybody knows that"

Yugi blushed at the compliment, but then yawned tired, not realizing the sun was now rising.

"Get some sleep Yugi" Yami said as he took both girls and placed them on a cradle that was there for when this happened. "We are all tired" Yami said and laid next to Yugi.

Yugi nodded softly and cuddled to his body. "Sleep tight"

Yami smiled. "You too"

Yugi soon closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Yami by his side, took one last glance at his sleeping daughters and couldn't help to feel his heart jump. Still smiling, Yami closed his eyes to have some rest.

* * *

Please review!!


	32. The little Princesses

Nekogal: Guys, I'm afraid this is the last chapter, but I will write an epilogue for this as well. So technically there are 2 chapters left. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Around the morning, when everyone was awake, Isis informed the King that Yugi had the babies and was at the healing chambers resting. As soon as she said that, everyone knew it quickly. The Queen, council, Priests, Bakura, Ryou and even some servants were now aware of this, and were waiting for the princes to wake up.

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Yami's sleeping face; he sat up and looked around. At noticing he was in the healing chambers, he smiled wider at remembering the previous events. Yugi turned at the cradle and saw his daughters sleeping. Not containing himself, he swam to the cradle and looked at the small girls.

Both were sleeping calmly, side to side, bringing a smile to Yugi's face. "You're so beautiful" Yugi whispered.

"Just like their mother"

Yugi turned around and smiled at seeing Yami standing behind him. "Morning" Yugi said and kissed his lover.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Yami asked lowly to not wake up the girls.

"I'm fine" Then he turned at the cradle again, Yami doing so too. "Don't you think they're beautiful?" Yugi asked.

Yami hugged Yugi from behind. "They really are. The will be very beautiful girls when they grow up"

Yugi smiled. "And their daddy will scare away all the mermans that get close, I suppose"

Yami smirked. "You bet"

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Yugi called.

Isis peeked inside and smiled at seeing both princes awake. "Glad to see you're up. I was hoping I could check the babies and Yugi"

Yami and Yugi nodded. "Sure, go on"

Isis swam to the cradle and picked both babies up. "By the way, the whole palace, including The King and Queen, know you had the babies" She smiled. "Although I didn't mention the gender"

"That's great" Yugi said. "I want to tell them myself and see the expression on their faces"

Yami kissed Yugi's nose. "Surely they will be very happy"

Isis smiled at the scene, and discreetly swam to another room to check Asakura and Emma's health.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "So, are you ready for our lives to change forever?" He whispered happily.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's nose. "Of course, and it will change in a wonderful way"

After a few minutes, Isis returned with both babies. "They are perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with them" Isis said with a wide smile.

"That's great" Yugi said happily.

"Oh and by the way, how did you name them?" Isis asked.

Yami pointed at Asakura. "The one with crimson eyes is Asakura"

"And the one with amethyst eyes is Emma" Yugi said.

Isis nodded in understanding. "Very well" She placed both girls back on the cradle. "Now my prince if you may, please lay down so I can check how are you"

Yugi nodded and lied down on the bed. After Isis checked on him she smiled. "You seem to be fine as well, I don't see why you can't go back to your normal duties"

"That's great" Yami said smiling.

"We'll be going now Isis, thanks for everything. If my parents ask, I'm in my room"

Isis nodded and bowed. "Of course your majesty"

Yami and Yugi held their daughters, then swam out of the healing chambers to their room.

* * *

Asakura and Emma's room had everything they needed, there was a cradle big enough for the two, a rocking chair, some plushies, a mounting wooden sea-horse, two drawers and a shelf filled with bed-time stories.

Yami and Yugi carefully lied them down, for they were now asleep, and Yugi kissed each in the forehead. "Sleep tight my little princesses" After making sure both girls were ok, Yami and Yugi left to the meeting room, where the King, Queen and council probably were.

* * *

"And after that mentioned, I think that's all for today. You are dismissed" Kano said when the meeting ended.

The council nodded and stood up.

"When do you think Yugi will wake up?" Amara asked Kano in anticipation, already wanting to meet her granddaughters or grandsons.

Kano shrugged. "It's just a matter time. But give him some time though, take in mind that he had them early in the morning and he didn't have the chance to fully rest" He explained.

"I guess you're right" She then smiled. "But maybe we should order a couple of little crowns to be made, don't you think?" She asked excitedly.

Kano sighed, he knew very well that his wife was really excited about the whole thing of been Grandma.

Conveniently, the doors were opened and Yami and Yugi swam inside.

Everyone was glad at seeing both awake.

"Yugi! Yami! Finally you woke up!" The Queen exclaimed standing up.

Yugi nodded and went to hug his mother. "And guess what mom? You are grandma of two little princesses"

Amara squealed happily and hugged Yugi back. "That's wonderful!"

At hearing the this, the council started to talk between them, relieved that finally Yugi had his children; and to give some privacy to the family, they all left.

Kano smiled. "And how did you name them?" He asked Yami, because Yugi was busy hugging his mother.

"Asakura and Emma" Yami answered.

Kano brought his hand to his chin thinking. "Hmm, Princess Asakura… and Princess Emma…" He smiled wider. "I like how it sounds"

Amara finally broke the hug. "And where are they?"

"In their new room sleeping" Yugi said.

"Oh, can we go see them? I bet they are so cute"

Yami chuckled. "Of course"

Amara squealed in more excitement as she, the princes and Kano left the meeting room to Asakura and Emma's room.

* * *

The Queen held back the 'aww' at seeing the two little princesses sleeping calmly cuddled to each other.

Deciding to let them sleep, the four left the room quietly.

"They are so beautiful" Amara squealed.

"And they look so much like you" Commented Kano.

"Thank you" Yami said proudly.

"Oh and Yugi, you two can take the next three days off of meetings and any kind of reunions" Kano said.

Yugi nodded. "Ok, thanks dad"

"We'll be leaving now," Amara said, "I want to order the seamstress a few baby clothes" She said innocently.

Kano sighed and the two just left.

Yami turned at Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So, we have the whole day for ourselves" He purred.

Yugi laughed. "Yami please, and get pregnant again? I'd rather not do it so often" He chuckled. "How about we spend the rest of the day calmly? I'm sure the girls will soon wake us up very often in the night. I want to order the crowns for them, will you come with me? I want both of us to choose"

Yami smiled and nodded. "Of course, you think Pegasus will have the time to help us?" Yami asked as the two swam out. "Because he is sometimes very busy at the workshop"

"We'll just have to see"

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!" The busy craftsman exclaimed angered. "Since when Onyx and Jade match?! And emerald and green tourmaline are complete different gems you idiot!!"

The poor craftsman nodded in shame and went back to work.

The doors to the workshop were opened and Yami and Yugi came inside. "Pegasus hi! Hope you're not so busy today" Yugi greeted happily.

Pegasus turned around and smiled at seeing both princes. "Ooh! Princes! It's splendid to see you. By the way," He smiled amused, "Congratulations about the little princesses" He said like a gossiping girl. "And why do I have the honor to receive you in my humble workshop?" He asked bowing.

Yugi smiled. "Raise" Pegasus then looked up. "I came here so you could probably make my daughters' crowns. Asakura and Emma"

"Ooooh! What an honor! But how exactly do you want them? I have a vast selection my prince"

"Well, their eyes are crimson and amethyst" Yami said. "Does that help?"

Pegasus nodded. "More than you think my Prince. But to let you know a lot of gems match their eye color. If you allow me" He said and swam to a desk, taking from the floor a huge wooden box. "I'm going to use the basic" He said and opened it to reveal all red and crimson jewels.

Yugi smiled widely in fascination at how much jewels were there.

"I can use rubies, mandarin garnet, fire opal, topaz or perhaps a garnet?" He named each gem as he pointed at it.

Yugi thought for a moment. "Mmmm, what do you think Yami? I like the ruby and the garnet"

Yami looked carefully at both jewels. "I say the ruby"

Pegasus nodded and took out a few rubies. "Excellent choice. Now for sweet Emma," He said and opened another part of the box, showing more jewels. "I don't have a lot for amethyst and light purple. Only an amethyst, rubellite, lolite, kunzite, morganite and amethyst diamonds"

Yugi held an amethyst and looked carefully at it, smiling. "I like this one"

"Then the Amethyst it is" Pegasus said taking a few of them. "Do you want me to add any other gems to the crowns?"

Yami looked through the jewels and one caught his attention. "That one, to both crowns"

"Ahh," Pegasus held the jewel out. "A Tanzanite? So fancy yet beautiful, I couldn't agree any more with you your majesty"

Pegasus then took the three different jewels and stood outside a door. "Then it will be two golden crowns one with rubies and tanzanites, and the other with amethysts and tanzanites"

Both princes nodded.

"Very well, I'll do those crowns myself. I'll make sure they make those little princesses look sooo fabulous!"

Yugi chuckled. "Thank you Pegasus"

"Your welcome, the crowns will be ready in two days" He said then swam inside his office.

After leaving the busy workshop, Yami and Yugi returned to their room, but once they came inside, the girls started crying.

Yugi smiled and went to their room, picking them both in his arms. "Yami could you bring the bottles of milk please?" Yugi asked as he rocked Asakura and Emma.

Yami nodded and took Asakura in his arms to feed her, and gave a bottle as well to Yugi.

Finally, both patted their backs to make them burp and placed them back to sleep.

Yugi handed a sea-horse plushy to each girl and smiled when both immediately held them tightly. "Good night" Yugi whispered, and silently Yami and Yugi left the room.

Yes, a new future was waiting for them, and both were ready and prepared to face it.

* * *

Please review! Next update will be the last update.


	33. Epilogue

Nekogal: -sighs- I can't believe it but, this is the last chapter.

Yami and Yugi: what?! D:

Nekogal: I know, but every beginning has an ending guys. So for the last time in this story, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue.**

**17**** years later**

Emma fixed her hair as she looked herself in the mirror, trying to make sure she looked perfect for the occasion.

"Emma! It's my mirror! Go away I have to fix my hair too you know!" Asakura exclaimed angered from behind.

Emma sighed. "Asakura calm down, you don't want to have wrinkles that soon, now do you?"

Asakura groaned and crossed her arms. "But it's my mirror, it's not my fault you broke yours!"

"Girls!"

The twins turned around and stopped arguing at seeing Yugi with his arms crossed, and that meant: 'Stop discussing or you are grounded for a month'

"Hey mom" Both said quietly trying to not get in trouble.

"What's going on here?"

"Emma is using my mirror!" Asakura whined.

Yugi turned at Emma angered. "Emma, I told you you'd get another one soon. Give it back to your sister"

Emma groaned and stood up and swam away, letting Asakura take her place.

Many things happened after Emma and Asakura were born. Two years after that, Ryou and Bakura became mates, and one year later after that, Ryou found out he could have kids as well, and at that time, Yami and Yugi decided to have another baby, this time they had a little boy they named Atemu. When Atemu was 6 months old Ryou had a daughter named Christine.

Amazingly, when both Atemu and Christine were 14, they both started dating, Bakura and Yami not believing it, and Ryou and Yugi happy because there was a possibility they'd become family.

Christine had long white hair, but it was a bit wild just like Bakura's, her eyes were chocolate and had Ryou's soft features. She was kind like her mother, but when she wanted to, she could be dangerous, just like her father.

When Emma and Asakura were 10, and Atemu 7, Amara passed away, and a year later so did Kano. Both had a funeral where the whole town assisted, in honor of their great rulers. A year before Kano died, so did Jinsein, and Naoto took the place as King, been married now for a while and having a son as well.

Yami and Yugi too took the place as Kings, and had ruled fairly since then.

"But anyway, why are you too arguing about something like this?"

Emma smirked amused. "Remember you said we'd go visit King Naoto?" Yugi nodded. "And that we'll be leaving very soon?" Yugi nodded again. "Well… little Asakura wants to look good for Prince Lee"

As Emma grew up, everyone noticed that she turned out like Yami, and Asakura a bit as well, but with Yugi's shyness.

Asakura stood up angered. "I told you not call me little! You may be older than me for 4 minutes but that doesn't give you the right to call me that way!"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow. "So, prince Lee?"

Asakura paled and turned nervous at Yugi. "Err… I… um," She gulped. "Is there a problem with that?"

Yugi stood serious for a moment and shook his head. "Of course not, the problem is your father. You two know how protective he is"

Asakura nodded nervously. "I really do"

"Perhaps you should tell him after we visit King Naoto"

The Princess nodded again. "I will"

Yugi nodded. "Good, I'll leave and I hope you two don't fight again" He said and swam out.

Yugi sighed as he smiled. _'Those girls grow so fast'_ Yugi opened the link. _'Yami where are you?'_

'**In my office checking some papers, do you need something?'**

'_I need to talk to you__'_

'**Are the girls in trouble?' **Yami asked, knowing it was very common.

'_Miraculously no. It's about Atemu'_

'**Oh, ok'**

Yugi soon reached Yami's office and came inside.

Yami looked up from his papers and turned his attention to his mate "So what is it?"

Yugi closed the door behind him and swam towards Yami. "I found your son making out yesterday with Christine in the gardens" Yugi said a little angry.

Yami sighed and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. "I've told him many times to not do it in public…"

"Talk to him before we go visit King Naoto, I want him to behave. I worry about him you know, I fear he might take it a bit too fast with Christine" Yugi sighed worried. "I mean I have nothing against it, it's just that what if make out leads to…" Yugi didn't finish the sentence and sighed again. "Just talk to him please"

Yami nodded and stood up, going to hug Yugi. "Don't worry sweetie, I will" He then kissed Yugi's head.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better" Yugi said looking up and kissing Yami on the lips.

"I'll go now, before the carriage comes for us" Yami said and swam out of his office.

Last time Yami saw Atemu with Christine that same day, was when Bakura took by force his daughter to have her class with Ryou, because both parents wanted her to be as good healer as Isis was; so probably Atemu was in the library reading, because it turned out he was a book fan.

Yami swam inside the library and looked around; he saw no one and ventured deeper to find his son.

Soon, Yami found Atemu leaning against a shelf in the sci-fi section of the library. He was reading a thick book, completely concentrated in it.

Atemu was a mixture of both parents. His eyes were between amethyst and crimson, and so it was his tail and the tips of his hair. It was tri colored as well, and instead of having a little bang on his forehead or streaks going up his hair, he had two bangs framing his face in a unique way; and also had Yami's mature features. Originally his body was petite like Yugi's, but he began to work out when he started to date Christine.

"Atemu" Yami called.

Atemu looked up from his book, and at seeing his father, he closed it knowing it was important. "Yes dad?"

"Your mother is worried about you," Yami said as he approached Atemu. "and Christine"

Atemu crossed his arms looking away, having an idea of what it was all about. "If he doesn't like the fact that I am with Christine, then I don't care at all!"

"No Atemu, is not that"

Atemu turned at Yami again.

"He fears you might take things a bit too fast with Christine"

At this the young Prince lifted his eyebrows in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"You know, you and her having relations"

"Ugh! Dad!!" Atemu exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm sorry but that's what I mean"

Atemu shuddered. "We mentioned it once, we want this relationship to turn serious, and we agreed we'd go as slow as we can. Maybe until four or five years more"

Yami smiled relieved and ruffled Atemu's hair. "Glad to hear that. Now let's get going, we're visiting King Naoto soon"

Atemu placed back the book on the shelf. "Ok dad" Then both swam out of the library.

* * *

"Why are we visiting them again?" Asakura asked as she watched some guards preparing the carriage.

"Because your father needs to talk to King Naoto about aiding the other Kingdom in case it is needed. They are doing a friendship contract" Yugi explained briefly.

"I know how both kingdoms could unite" Emma muttered under her breath.

Asakura heard it and blushed. "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to"

"Girls stop!" Yugi called to both and the twins stopped and scoffed.

Soon a guard opened the carriage to the five and they all entered.

* * *

"King Yami, King Yugi it's good to see you again" Naoto greeted as the family entered the throne room after a long trip.

"It's goo to see you too King Naoto" Yami said smiling.

Naoto turned at his son that was next to him. "Son, aren't you going to greet them?"

Prince Lee bowed. "My apologies. Welcome Kings, princesses, and prince"

Asakura smiled and blushed slightly as she watched Lee bow to them.

Prince Lee had white hair just all his family, its length was to his shoulders, his eyes were a pale aqua and he had soft features.

"Thank you Prince Lee" Yugi thanked.

"I suppose that after that journey you need some rest" Naoto said.

"Yes we do, perhaps we can discuss our matters tomorrow morning?" Yami suggested.

Naoto nodded. "Of course. One of my servants will lead you to your room"

A servant entered the throne room, bowed to the family and led them out.

But as Asakura swam away she looked back at the young Prince, and received a warm smile from him. Immediately, she turned around blushing madly.

* * *

That same night, Yami and Yugi laid together in bed, cuddled to each other, really tired just wanting to sleep.

"So, did you talk to him?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, he says they're taking it slow"

Yugi smiled relieved. "That's good"

Yami sighed contently and closed his eyes ready to sleep.

"Yami?" Yugi suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"I never want our life to change, after all we've been through, I think that this life is perfect" He said smiling.

Yami opened his eyes briefly and kissed Yugi on the lips. "So do I my love, and guess what? There's more we are going to live, like maybe Asakura or Emma getting married, Atemu and Christine having a more serious relationship"

"You and Bakura becoming family" Yugi said teasingly.

Yami groaned at this. "Damn it."

Yugi laughed and kissed Yami's nose. "Good night Yami"

"Good night Yugi"

Then both slowly fell asleep, just waiting for another tomorrow to come.

THE END

* * *

Nekogal: God dammit… -sobs- I'm so damn proud of this story and yet, I'm sad is finally over –blows nose- it seemed like yesterday when I first posted this. –sniffs- They just seem to grow up too fast!!

Oh well, it's for the best. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added to favorites and alerts. You are all the best.

(by the way, I'm not making a sequel of this)

Please give me one last review!!

Buh-bye!!


End file.
